Meu primeiro e único amor!
by BigB
Summary: Um amor pra vida inteira ou uma obsessão infantil? ADAPTAÇÂO


**Capítulo** **UM**

Era uma manhã esplendorosa de verão. O sol já estava quente e brilhante, quando Isabella Swan saiu de casa para ir até os estábulos e acompanhar o trabalho dos empregados do haras de seu pai.

Enquanto caminhava sorridente, cumprimentando um empregado aqui e ali, ela arrumava o chapéu branco, estilo country Stetson, sobre seus cabelos loiros, compridos e cacheados, pensando nos trabalhos a serem realizados, e nem ao menos notava que alguns olhos acompanhavam suas belas pernas, moldadas na sela de um cavalo, em um _shorts_ jeans justo desfiado na barra.

Hoje, para deleite dos funcionários, ela estava com esse _shorts_ , uma bota de couro cano alto, e uma camisa rosa justa sem mangas, amarrada na cintura. Naturalmente, os olhares eram discretos, afinal os empregados mais velhos, aqueles que trabalhavam para o pai de Bella, antes mesmo de ela nascer, estariam de olho para garantir o respeito que a "patroinha" merecia, pois sabiam que por trás de toda aquela beleza, havia também muita competência, determinação e que ela era capaz de domar qualquer cavalo, somente com palavras e atenção, afinal os animais do Haras Swan eram "encantados" e não domados a força.

Ao chegar aos estábulos, ela ficou satisfeita, as baias já estavam limpas, a comida e a água distribuída, e os cavalos recebiam os mimos merecidos, eram escovados, seus cascos lixados e encerados e alguns estavam tomando seu banho:

\- Bom dia, Srta. Bella!

\- Bom dia, Harry! Como estão as coisas hoje?

\- Tudo em paz. Mais tarde chegará três éguas para Black Spirit cobrir. Parece até que ele sabe, logo de manhã já deu trabalho aos tratadores. O soltamos no curral leste para ele extravasar o te... – Harry ficou vermelho, havia esquecido que estava falando com uma dama e sua patroa - ... a adrenalina.

Bella notou o rubor de Harry e deu uma risada gostosa, dando um tapinha camarada nas costas do velho senhor. Harry Clearwatter, o administrador dos estábulos, trabalhava para seu pai a mais de 25 anos e a conhecia desde bebê, e mesmo sabendo que podia tratá-la de igual para igual, não o fazia. Abraçando Harry pelos ombros deixando-o mais sem graça ainda, ela disse:

\- Pode deixar Harry, eu vou falar com ele. Ele ficará mais calmo até a hora da chegada das éguas, tudo bem?

Black Spirit era um garanhão potente, o melhor e mais premiado puro sangue do país. Sua linhagem vinha de longa data e todos os seus antepassados, assim como seus descendentes, eram campeões e, suas coberturas custavam alguns milhares de dólares que os outros criadores pagavam com prazer. Mas as éguas escolhidas tinham que ser fortes para agüentar sua empolgação sem correr o risco de se machucarem, mesmo todo o processo ser acompanhado de perto por peritos.

Mais vermelho do que nunca o homem discretamente se desvencilhou do braço de Bella e respondeu:

\- Se a senhorita diz.

Bella tocou o chapéu, cumprimentando Harry do jeito que ele costumava fazer com ela e saiu. Passando perto da cesta de maçãs, pegou uma, se dirigiu ao curral onde Black Spirit exercitava-se e assobiou chamando-o perto da cerca. O cavalo relinchou e se aproximou majestoso, balançando sua crina negra e mostrando-se à _fêmea._

Isabella estendeu-lhe a mão com a maçã e Black Spirit comeu-a de uma única mordida e ela falou mansamente:

\- E aí, garotão, dando trabalho, para todos esses homens metidos a machões? Será que você poderia ficar calminho? Mais tarde você terá belos pares de ancas a seu dispor.

Ela passava a mão no pescoço do animal e como por encanto, ele ia se rendendo, se entregando.

Sem ser visto, Harry observava-a do estábulo, pensando, que a menina era boa mesmo com os animais.

Isabella levou um susto, quando o celular que estava em seu bolso tocou, assustando também Black Spirit, afastando-se dela.

Quem poderia ser uma hora dessas? Pensou ela. As pessoas que tinham seu número jamais ligariam tão cedo. Tirou o celular do bolso do _shorts_ e viu o nome de sua melhor amiga, Alice Cullen, escrito na tela.

Isabella empalideceu e titubeou antes de atender, só haveria uma razão para amiga ligar-lhe tão cedo assim:

 _Edward!_

A amiga nunca, nem quando eram crianças, acordava tão cedo. Isabella tinha certeza que a ligação de Alice tinha algo a ver com Edward Cullen, o irmão mais velho de Alice e o grande amor "impossível" de Isabella, pelo menos por enquanto impossível, pensou Isabella. Ela sabia que um dia Edward seria seu, quando a diferença de quinze anos entre eles não pesasse tanto. Talvez como agora, devaneou ela...

E por um instante Isabella voltou no tempo...

Ela e Alice sempre foram inseparáveis, suas famílias eram proprietárias de fazendas vizinhas e nutriam uma amizade sólida antes mesmo das meninas nascerem.

Elas fizeram e aprenderam quase tudo, juntas, somente se separaram depois do colégio. Isabella foi para a faculdade de Veterinária e Alice foi para a de Moda. Mesmo com a distância continuaram a ser confidentes e era sempre uma festa quando se encontravam nas férias.

Desde quando Isabella se entendia por gente, Edward fizera parte de sua vida e a vida inteira ela fora completamente, abarrotadamente apaixonada por ele.

Ele fora o adolescente e agora o homem mais lindo que Isabella já vira, porém durante todo esse tempo, ela fora tratada por ele, como a outra irmã mais nova.

Edward a havia visto nascer. Dera-lhe inúmeras mamadeiras, a vira dar os primeiros passos, já a colocara para dormir inúmeras vezes, e depois, a ensinara a nadar, a pescar, a cavalgar, e mais tarde, a arte de domar os cavalos através do método Monty Roberts, o famoso encantador de cavalos.

Mesmo com a diferença de idade, ele jamais havia sido como os outros garotos. Nunca a destratara por ser menina, mais nova, mais inexperiente, ele sempre a protegera e bajulara, assim com Alice claro. Fora o irmão e amigo mais perfeito que uma menina poderia querer.

E conforme ela foi crescendo o aparente amor fraternal que sentia por ele foi se modificando.

Quando ela tinha somente três anos, Edward foi para a faculdade e por duas semanas ela ficara doente sem explicação nenhuma. Não comia mais, não queria mais brincar, chorava pelos cantos sem razão. Os pais, preocupados, chamaram o médico da família e depois do exame, dizendo que aparentemente ela não tinha nada físico, perguntou se, por acaso, ela teria passado por algum trauma; se perdera algum animal de estimação, se algum amigo havia se mudado, ou um parente haveria falecido. Então os pais entenderam que ela somente sentia falta de Edward, seu irmão de criação, e por mais incrível que pareça, sua doença acabou quando Edward, a pedido de seus pais e os de Isabella, ligava diariamente para a menina. Contando os dias juntamente com ela, para as férias, quando ele retornaria a fazenda para fazê-la ficar bem.

Aos doze anos, quando as meninas começavam a olhar os meninos não mais como inimigos, ela percebeu que Edward nunca fora o amigo, nem o irmão, mais seu primeiro e único amor, mas ela sabia que era só uma criança ainda e ele já um homem de 27 anos. Formado na Faculdade de Comércio Exterior e também Zootecnia. Havia estudado como um louco para conseguir acompanhar e cuidar dos negócios da família. E havia também suas conquistas, suas namoradas, fatos que a perturbavam e entristeciam mais do que era normal, mas ela esperaria pacientemente até seu décimo quinto aniversário, onde aos seus olhos, ela seria apresentada à sociedade como mulher.

Isabella sempre fora muito bonita, nascera e continuou assim. Já era adorada por garotos mesmo no jardim de infância e bem, ao entrar no colegial, tinha uma legião de fãs, mas nenhum deles tinha qualquer chance com ela. Seu coração já era de outro há muito tempo. Mas na festa de seus quinze anos, ela superou todas as expectativas, ela estava deslumbrante, encantadora e por mais que pareça agressivo dizer isso de uma menina dessa idade; incrivelmente sexy. E era exatamente isso que Isabella queria estar irresistível, pois ela decidira que seria nesse dia que ela declararia seu amor a Edward. Ela tinha um plano e foi esse plano que talvez, a fez perder Edward para sempre.

A festa estava maravilhosa, cheia de convidados ilustres, pessoas que Isabella nem conhecia. E lá estava ele esplendoroso, vestido no seu smoking.

Edward havia ficado alto, 1,85m de puro músculo, conquistados com muito esporte e muito trabalho pesado em seu haras. Apesar de hoje trabalhar mais na parte administrativa, ele não perdera o bronzeado que conquistara trabalhando ao ar livre. Seus cabelos eram lisos e loiro acobreados, clareados naturalmente nas pontas pelo sol, seus olhos eram de um verde profundo, como esmeraldas. Seu rosto era forte e tinha o poder de causar impacto, seu maxilar era quadrado, como esculpido em mármore, seu nariz era pequeno em contraste com a boca generosa e os olhos grandes. E não havia uma mulher que não sucumbisse a Edward, caso ele a quisesse.

Além de lindo ele era charmoso, educado, gentil e milionário. E mesmo com todas essas qualidades, Edward estava sempre sozinho nas festas de aniversários ou nos feriados comemorativos e quando os pais decidiam pressioná-lo, pois achava que estava na hora dele arrumar uma esposa, ele desconversava e dizia que ainda não havia achado a mulher certa.

Isabella sonhava que ela era essa mulher...

E se lembrava como uma tortura de todos os detalhes daquela noite.

Ela havia se aproximado quase flutuando na roda de amigos onde Edward estava com uma taça de champagne nas mãos e percebeu com satisfação que todos os homens da roda pararam de falar para olhá-la com admiração, ela pediu a Edward docemente:

\- Posso falar-lhe por um instante?

\- Claro! – respondeu Edward solicito – com licença – pediu educadamente e pegando o cotovelo de Isabella se dirigiu a um lugar mais reservado, perguntando:

\- Algum problema, Bella?

Isabella tremia, pegou o copo das mãos de Edward e bebeu o champagne num só gole. Precisava do álcool para que tivesse coragem e o fez antes que Edward pudesse impedi-la, tirando o copo vazio de suas mãos dizendo alarmado:

\- Hei! Que eu saiba você está fazendo quinze anos e não dezoito. Bebidas alcoólicas ainda são proibidas para você.

Isabella percebeu que Edward estava um pouco alterado, ele devia ter bebido mais do que costumava. O que era uma surpresa! Edward jamais ficara bêbado, pelo menos nas festas das famílias, mas precisava continuar com seu plano e disse sedutora:

\- E beijar, Edward, eu já posso beijar ou preciso alcançar a maioridade para isso também?

Edward pareceu perturbado, mas mesmo assim disse:

\- Por mim, você não beijaria ninguém até precisar de bengala para se manter em pé – a resposta pegou Isabella de surpresa, mas Edward continuou:

\- Por que, Bella, você quer beijar alguém? – para sua surpresa, ele observava atentamente sua boca.

\- Não... – a voz de Bella falhou quase a entregando, mas conseguiu firmar a voz e completou - não quero, mas querem me beijar!

\- Quem?

\- Mike.

\- E você quer minha opinião se deve ou não beijar esse tal de Marco? É isso?

\- Mike.

\- Tanto faz.

Isabella não estava reconhecendo Edward. Ele sempre fora tão sério, tão gentil e de repente parecia sarcástico. Sim, pensou, podia ser o excesso de bebida. Ela tomou coragem e por fim disse:

\- Não, Edward, eu não quero sua opinião, eu quero sua ajuda. Eu preciso que você me ensine a beijar, caso, bem, eu queira beijar Mike depois.

\- O quê?! – Edward arregalou os olhos e olhou-a como a uma estranha

\- Isso que você ouviu, eu preciso que você me ensine a beijar...

\- Cristo! Eu não posso fazer isso, você é minha irmãzinha...

\- Não, Edward, eu não sou sua _irmãzinha!_ Eu não acredito que você me negará isso no dia do meu aniversário – ela fez um beicinho que sabia que Edward não resistiria, ele nunca conseguira dizer não ao seu beicinho – eu preciso aprender a beijar. E por que não com você? Sei que não zombará de mim, caso eu seja um fracasso...

\- Não, Bella, não e não – ele começou a se afastar dela.

\- Por favor, Edward – ela segurou seu braço e lá estava aquele beicinho de novo – eu não acredito que você fará isso comigo. Você não vê, eu estou precisando de você, agora, me ajude, por favor... Você quer que todo mundo pense que eu sou uma fraude, todo mundo do colégio acha que eu sou uma _expert_ em beijar, em seduzir...

\- E posso saber o porquê deles pensarem assim? No mínimo você deve ter dado motivos.

\- Não, eu não dei... – ela hesitou antes de falar – acho que o problema é minha aparência. Já ouvi algumas pessoas no colégio comentando que sou uma _explosão de sexualidade_ e que seria impossível eu ter somente quinze anos... com esse corpo... É isso, eu não posso simplesmente ser uma negação beijando, se outros acham que eu sou boa nisso.

\- E desde quando você se preocupa com que os outros falam, Bella? O que está acontecendo com você? Primeiro essa coisa de eu te ensinar a beijar... Não, não adianta fazer esse beicinho, dessa vez não vai dar.

\- Por favor, Edward, por favor – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela precisava convencê-lo, claro que não existia nenhum Mike que queria beijá-la. Ela somente queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com Edward, jamais imaginou que ele iria negar-lhe, já que ela sabia que ele já havia beijado metade do estado.

Então resolveu jogar um pouco mais baixo:

\- Meu Deus, como você está puritano! Eu só estou pedindo um beijo, não é nada demais já que beijou mais garotas do que você pode contar, eu somente seria mais uma da sua lista.

\- Eu não sou puritano! Mas você... eu não posso beijá-la como se você fosse mais uma... Você não entende...

\- Sei, sei! Eu não sou sua irmã, droga, eu só estou pedindo para que você me ensine a beijar...

Algumas cabeças se viraram para olhá-los, sem perceber eles haviam se alterado e falavam quase gritando e Edward sabia que a última frase fora ouvida por algumas pessoas.

Pegando firme a mão de Bella, Edward começou a puxá-la para longe dos convidados. Ele saiu do salão, onde estava se realizando a festa e foi para o jardim, mas onde ele olhava havia gente e continuou arrastando Isabella.

\- Edward, você está me machucando, me solte...

\- Não, você vem comigo! Você quer uma porcaria de um professor de beijo? É isso que você terá!

Isabella lembrava-se como seu coração acelerou e seu corpo automaticamente começou a tremer e ela só conseguia pensar: ele vai me beijar, ele vai me beijar..., não importava mais que seus pés, a todo instante, viravam por causa do salto alto, ou os tropeções que dava, ao enroscar-se na barra do vestido longo.

Edward não achava um lugar que não houvesse ninguém, eles andaram, passaram pelos carros estacionados e mesmo nos carros havia adolescente se agarrando. Ele acabou chegando perto dos estábulos e Isabella pôde sentir o cheiro tão familiar de feno misturado com o dos cavalos, que ela amava e conhecia desde quando nascera, assim como era com Edward.

Sem ao menos dizer o que ele iria fazer, Edward encostou Isabella na parede lateral do estábulo e grudou sua boca na dela, sem aproximar o corpo, segurava firme o pulso de Isabella. Foi um beijo sem carinho, somente lábio contra lábio, mesmo assim, Isabella achou que iria desfalecer. Em sua mente a mesma frase se repetia agora num tempo verbal diferente: ele está me beijando, ele está me beijando...

E aos poucos Edward amenizou a pressão. E somente com os lábios ele a beijava suavemente. Primeiro os lábios superiores de Bella, depois os inferiores, dando leves mordidas, sem machucar. Isabella não agüentava mais, entreabriu os lábios convidando, instigando Edward a aprofundar o beijo e ele não hesitou tomou posse do que já era seu. Passou sua língua vagarosamente entre os lábios de Bella e entrou já explorando o interior de sua boca. Bella soltou um gemido de puro deleite e mesmo sem nenhuma experiência, seu instinto a fez se aproximar mais de Edward e grudar seu corpo no dele.

Edward soltou o pulso de Bella e a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo como se fosse possível, mais para perto de si. O beijo agora se transformava num beijo exigente, apaixonado. Eles não sabiam mais de quem eram os gemidos. Isabella percebeu, com a pouca coerência que ainda lhe restava, que simplesmente Edward havia se entregado. Ele era dela ali, somente dela e nada mais importava.

Quando ele desesperadamente tentou alcançar suas coxas já bem torneadas pelo manejo com os cavalos, no meio de todo aquele tecido e tule, ela não resistiu ou protestou. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu chegar a suas pernas e rasgou sua meia-calça, ela somente gemeu e arqueou os quadris oferecendo-se, pedindo mais. Em nenhum momento ele parou de beijá-la, nem ao menos para explorar seu pescoço ou seu colo exposto pelo decote tomara que caia. E quando ele afastou sua calcinha e introduziu delicadamente um dedo dentro dela, já úmida e quente, ela achou que desmaiaria de tanto prazer e o gemido de Edward dizia mais do que qualquer palavra.

Ele pegou a mão de Bella e a pressionou sobre sua calça, mostrando sua excitação. Bella sentiu pela primeira vez a rigidez de um membro masculino em suas mãos, mais uma vez por instinto começou a massageá-lo sobre o tecido, fazendo Edward intensificar sua investida dentro dela. Agora ele introduzia, num movimento frenético de vai e vem, dois dedos dentro de Bella e com o seu polegar massageava seu clitóris, levando Isabella a um ponto inimaginável de excitação. Isabella se pressionava a ele, sem entender até onde aquela agonia prazerosa iria levá-la e numa contradição espantosa, ela não sabia se queria que aquilo acabasse ou jamais terminasse.

E a única frase entrecortada que ela ouviu de Edward foi:

\- Solte-se... Deixe vir... Vem comigo, Bella... Vem...

Seu corpo aceitou sem questionar o comando dele. Primeiro ela sentiu seu corpo se retesando e depois se soltando com uma explosão de puro gozo.

Cores.

Espasmos corporais.

Perda total da capacidade de se manter em pé.

Edward abafou seu grito com sua boca e ela sentiu em sua mão a essência do macho, quente e úmida.

Totalmente entregue, com sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Edward, ela sentia a respiração dele, voltando ao normal em seu pescoço, enquanto com uma mão atrás de suas costas ele se segurava na parede do estábulo e outra ele tirava gentilmente de entre suas pernas. Passando a língua nos lábios ressequidos e inchados, ela preguiçosamente disse, limpando a garganta para a voz sair:

\- Eu amo você, Edward, amo você...

Edward como acordando de um pesadelo e não de um sonho bom, afastou-se de Isabella bruscamente, quase a fazendo cair, virou-se de costas, tampou seu rosto com as mãos.

Isabella sem entender nada e sentindo um frio repentino, sem saber se pela falta dos braços de Edward, ou pelo sentimento inesperado que a acometeu: ela poderia perdê-lo para sempre. Tentou se aproximar colocando a mão no ombro de Edward, chamando baixinho.

Edward se encolheu como se o toque dela fosse contagioso, virou-se vagarosamente, dizendo, em tom de lamento:

\- Ah, Bella, ah, Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? – o restante da frase foi como um golpe físico em Bella – você é somente uma criança... Uma criança... Como uma irmã para mim! E eu a tratei como uma... uma...

Bella se afastou com a mão no estômago e quase gritou:

\- Não!

\- Sim, Bella, sim. Eu sou um homem, porra! Homem! Não uma droga de um moleque com os hormônios alterados, eu deveria ter me controlado, me desculpe...

Enquanto Edward falava, Isabella somente conseguia balançar a cabeça negativamente, dizendo não, não e lágrimas escorriam sem parar de seus olhos.

\- Você não entende, eu sou o cara que deveria te proteger de homens como eu, que se aproveitam de meninas ingênuas como você... e olhe que eu fiz, me comportei como um cafajeste, nunca me senti tão vil, como agora...

\- Pare, Edward, por favor, pare – Isabella chorava, ela não podia acreditar que Edward não a amava, que Edward não havia percebido que algo maravilhoso e especial tinha acontecido, que cada palavra que ele pronunciava era como um golpe físico nela.

\- Não, Bella, você que não está compreendendo! Como poderei encarar seus pais, meus pais, depois disso?! Eu sou como o irmão que você não teve para eles, meu papel sempre foi e sempre será de protegê-la, cuidar de você... Não denegri-la a uma qualquer, olha o estado que você está...

\- Eu estava ótima, até você começar a falar esse monte de besteiras! – gritou Isabella – será que você não consegue ver? Eu amo você, sempre amei e...

\- Não, por Cristo, não! O que você sente por mim, é somente uma admiração, um amor fraternal, você nem tem idade para saber o que realmente é amar alguém... Você é só uma criança e eu... me aproveitei de você... Não tem desculpa o que fiz... – Edward mais uma vez praguejou e xingou sem conseguir se controlar.

\- Pare de achar que eu sou só uma criança, você não se aproveitou de mim, você sabe melhor que ninguém, Edward, que nenhum homem conseguiria fazer o que você fez se eu não deixasse, se eu não quisesse – Isabella tentou se aproximar, mas Edward não deixou, afastando-se – lembra, você mesmo me ensinou, eu monto cavalos desde os três anos e domo-os desde os dez, você acha que não tenho força para impedir um homem de por a mão em mim? Eu queria você, eu quero você, eu amo você...

Cada palavra de Isabella fazia Edward dar um passo para trás, Isabella sabia que estava perdendo-o e isso a estava dilacerando e ela não sabia o que fazer para mudar o que estava acontecendo.

\- Bella, me perdoe – Edward tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Isabella nunca havia visto Edward chorar, nunca. Para ele, homens, principalmente _cowboys_ , não choravam jamais e vê-lo tão abatido, envergonhado, a encheu de culpa e vergonha.

\- Edward...

\- Desculpe-me, perdoe-me, mas estou mal agora, preciso sair daqui, merda! Preciso... Estou me sentindo o último dos homens, um escroto. Eu não vou conseguir voltar para sua festa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sei que deveria ficar e lhe dar apoio, dizer coisas que amenizasse o que fiz, mas... simplesmente, não dá... Eu preciso sair daqui... Eu preciso ir embora...

\- Não, Edward, fica comigo, por favor, eu...

\- Não, Bella, a única coisa que posso lhe dizer agora, é que esse sentimento que você pensa ter por mim...

\- Eu não penso, eu tenho!

\- Tudo bem, querida, tudo bem, esse sentimento que você _tem_ por mim, irá se mostrar da maneira como ele é, que é admiração, paixão de adolescência e desaparecerá com o tempo e tenho medo que um dia você me odeie pelo que aconteceu hoje e eu não poderei viver com seu ódio...

E uma explosão de raiva acometeu Isabella:

\- Eu não vou odiá-lo Edward Cullen, eu já o odeio...

Isabella saiu correndo em direção a casa, segurando seu vestido todo amassado, chorando. Ela queria que Edward viesse atrás dela, consolá-la, pegá-la nos braços dizendo que a amava, mas Edward não veio. E ela conseguiu com a ajuda de Alice se recompor e voltar à festa, para não ter que dar maiores explicações aos pais. Ela lembrava-se que Alice queria matar o irmão, mas ela disse que o deixasse em paz que toda culpa era dela mesma, acreditando que um homem olharia uma menina como ela, como uma mulher.

E depois desse dia, Isabella o havia visto somente em mais três ocasiões, dois natais e um aniversário de Alice e somente por alguns minutos, que sempre que ela chegava, ele arrumava uma desculpa para ir embora. Edward mudou-se da fazenda para o apartamento em Seattle, transferindo os principais negócios da família para o escritório de lá, alegando que assim facilitaria a abertura de novos contratos e negociações.

E agora havia mais de três anos que eles não se viam e todas às vezes que Isabella tentava contato, ele inventava uma desculpa, ou quando atendia suas ligações, falavam de banalidades. Edward jamais mencionara o ocorrido e quando Bella tentava, ele desligava inventando mais desculpas.

Mas seu amor, não era somente admiração, não era uma paixão de adolescência e não desaparecera com o tempo, ela ainda o amava, mesmo agora com 20 anos, ela não o havia esquecido e tinha certeza que esse telefonema de Alice, mudaria para sempre sua vida.

 **CAPÍTULO DOIS**

\- Bella! – a voz de Alice estava estridente, sinal de problemas, pensou Isabella – por que você demorou tanto para atender essa droga de celular...

\- Bom dia, Alice!

\- Bom dia, querida, desculpe, estou uma pilha de nervos, pensei que não conseguiria falar antes...

\- Só um minuto, Alice – pediu Bella abaixando o telefone quando Billy, um dos empregados se aproximava:

\- Sim, Billy?

\- A Sra. Sue, pediu-me para avisá-la que o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen estão aqui e que seus pais mandaram chamá-la.

\- Obrigada, Billy.

\- Até, senhorita.

Isabella viu o rapaz se afastar e colocou o telefone novamente na orelha, antes mesmo de conseguir falar algo, ouviu Alice assoprar e dizer:

\- Eles já estão aí... Isabella antes de ir para casa, escute-me, por favor!

\- Alice – a voz de Isabella tremia, o problema era bem mais sério do que ela imaginara, se os pais de Edward estavam ali – o que aconteceu a Edward? Ele está machucado, ele está...

\- Não! Bella, calma, respire, respire e sente-se... Deus, depois de todo este tempo você ainda o ama tanto assim?

\- Mais a cada dia, Alice – conseguiu Isabella falar depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes e sentar-se na grama perto do curral.

\- Bella, isso é obsessão, não pode ser amor...

\- Por favor, Alice, o que está acontecendo? E nós já conversamos sobre isso, eu amo seu irmão e pronto. Eu não sei explicar. Eu, às vezes, também não compreendo como isso ainda está dentro de mim, depois de tanto tempo, mas está aqui.

\- Tudo bem. A verdade é que eu estava tentando facilitar as coisas para mim e não para você. Como sei que a notícia que lhe darei vai doer e doer muito, doerá muito mais em mim...

\- Alice! – gritou Bella ao telefone, sem precisar dizer mais nada para mostrar para a amiga que ela já enrolara demais. E Alice disse de uma vez:

\- Edward vai se casar, Bella. Meus pais estão aí para contar a novidade aos seus pais e para que sua mãe ajude mamãe na festa de noivado que acontecerá daqui a duas semanas. Eles estavam aqui em Seattle ontem, a pedido de Edward para conhecê-la. A festa será somente uma formalidade imposta pela minha mãe, pois na verdade ele já a pediu em casamento e será o mais breve possível de acordo com Edward... Bella? Bella?!

Isabella parou de ouvir depois da primeira frase, achou que não tinha escutado muito bem, mas não, ela ouvira bem, Edward iria se casar. Por um momento ela pensou que jamais iria respirar novamente, ouviu Alice chamando:

\- Bella, fale comigo, Bella...

\- Estou aqui, Alice – Deus, como ela conseguia falar!

\- Desculpe-me, eu sei que isso dói, mas nós sabíamos que isso iria acontecer um dia, não sabíamos?

\- Acho que sim. – Bella não estava mais pensando

\- Bella, grite, chore, faça alguma coisa que estou acostumada ver você fazendo quando está nervosa, por favor, não fique apática agora...

Isabella respirou profundamente várias vezes e por fim perguntou:

\- Quem é ela?

Alice pensou que essa era a parte mais difícil, achou que Isabella não perguntaria isso agora:

\- Ela é uma modelo inglesa.

\- Uma modelo?! Mas como... Alice, você os apresentou?! Eu não acredito que você apresentou a futura esposa de seu irmão para ele, não acredito que foi você... – Isabella levantou-se do chão e começou a caminhar para a casa, apressada já com uma idéia despertando em sua cabeça.

\- Me desculpe Bella, eu não sabia que ele iria pedi-la em casamento. Você sabe que meu irmão depois que se mudou da fazenda, transformou-se num Casanova, na minha cabeça ela iria ser somente mais uma!

\- Droga, droga! Eu sei Alice, que você não tem culpa, mas puxa vida, uma modelo... Alice, estou indo para Seattle.

\- O que?! Você não pode vir para cá agora, Isabella, não agora.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque você não ouviu nada do que eu disse... Agora é tarde demais. Por que você não veio antes quando tinha uma chance de conquistá-lo? Agora é tarde...

\- Não, não é tarde demais, agora é a hora certa, já tenho 20 anos, já sou uma mulher, já estou quase me formando, ele não me verá mais como uma irmãzinha.

\- Bella, você não está entendendo, ele a trouxe com ele da Inglaterra, eles já estão morando juntos. Ela trouxe uma infinidade de malas...

\- Oh, Deus, eu vou desmaiar... – Bella encostou-se em uma árvore.

\- Não, Bella, você não vai desmaiar, você não é uma mulher que desmaia, você sabe disso. Nossa, quando o assunto é meu irmão, você realmente fica irreconhecível.

\- Tudo bem, eu não vou desmaiar, eu vou para Seattle e vou destruir um relacionamento, é, é isso!

\- Bella, por favor, ele é meu irmão, não posso dessa vez ficar do seu lado.

\- Você gosta dela, não é Alice?

\- Acho que sim, não sei ainda, mas isso não tem nada a ver com ela, tem a ver com você e Edward, eu não quero que nenhum dos dois sofra. E se ele realmente gostar dela, Bella?

\- Eu posso fazer seu irmão mais feliz que qualquer mulher no mundo, isso não basta para você?

\- Pare por um momento e se escute! Você acha mesmo que este sentimento que você nutre por Edward, é saudável? Eu tenho quase certeza que não!

\- Alice...

\- Não, Bella, tente lembrar-se, você se negou a amar outra pessoa, não deixou nunca ninguém realmente se aproximar. Você ficou com quantos caras na faculdade nesses dois anos? Dois. E por quanto tempo, nem uma semana cada um. Deus, Bella, quantas mulheres de sua idade que nós conhecemos que ainda é virgem e espera por seu príncipe encantando? Eu respondo, você não precisa se preocupar. Sem ser você, nenhuma!

\- Alice, eu já lhe falei milhares de vezes a mesma coisa, mas vou tentar ser paciente e dizer-lhe novamente: Eu amo Edward, não sei por que, não sei por que durou tanto, se nem ao menos o vejo para alimentar esse amor, eu sei que parece maluquice, mas... eu o adoro e algo me diz que ele também me ama, somente nega essa amor por achar proibido. E nenhum cara conseguiu me tocar como Edward...

\- Claro! Você não deixou...

\- Não estou falando desse jeito, sua pervertida!

\- Eu sei, somente estava tentando desanuviar. – Alice respirou profundamente e perguntou – tudo bem. Quando você vem?

\- Agora! Assim que entrar em casa, mandarei o piloto preparar o helicóptero, estarei aí no máximo em três horas. Pegarei um táxi e a encontro em seu ateliê. E Alice não conte para Edward que estou indo, quero fazer uma surpresa, OK?

\- Bella, a cidade está uma loucura e sei como você se sente em cidades grandes, eu pedirei para alguém pegá-la. E não contarei a Edward, apesar de não gostar disso.

\- Mas você não estará omitindo nem mentindo, ele nem sabe que estarei indo, não fará nenhuma pergunta a respeito.

\- É acho que você está certa, agora vou desligar, tenho milhares de coisas para resolver da loja hoje. Beijo, te vejo mais tarde, então. Tchau!

\- Tchau, Alice.

Alice desligou o telefone e ligou para seu motorista:

\- Ulley?

\- Sim, _señorita_ Alice, já estou saindo para ir apanha-la.

\- Ah, sim, obrigada. Você terá serviço mais ou menos daqui umas três horas?

\- Que eu saiba, não, _señorita_. Seu irmão gosta de dirigir seu próprio carro, portanto estarei livre o restante _del_ dia.

\- Ótimo, você poderia então, buscar a Srta. Swan no heliporto no centro da cidade e leva-la até meu ateliê?

\- Será um prazer, _señorita_.

\- Obrigada, e Ulley, gostaria que caso você viesse a conversar com meu irmão não mencionasse esse servicinho extra.

\- Pois não, _señorita_.

\- Obrigada, Ulley e até mais tarde.

\- De nada, señorita.

Alice desligou o telefone e se dirigiu ao banheiro para começar seu dia.

 **CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Isabella correu e entrou pela porta da cozinha, apesar de não querer encontrar ninguém, encontrou a Sra. Sue, juntamente com Leah preparando um café da manhã reforçado para os convidados. Como ela ainda não as havia visto, cumprimentou:

\- Bom dia, Sue, Leah.

\- Bom dia, Isabella.

A Sra. Sue trabalhava para os Swan desde que Isabella nascera e percebeu que havia algo errado com a menina. Discretamente pediu que Leah saísse, enquanto Isabella ligava para o ramal do piloto para avisá-lo da viagem.

\- Algo errado, Isabella?

\- Não, Nana – o apelido carinhoso que Isabella a chamava desde pequena, Isabella pos um biscoito na boca – somente vou ver Alice, voltei da faculdade e ainda não nos vimos, estou com saudades...

\- Humm, sei...

Isabella olhou-a sem entender a ironia.

\- E você pelo jeito não vai cumprimentar seus tios e nem falar para seus pais que você está indo viajar? – como os Cullen eram amigos antigos, Isabella os chamava de tios, apesar de não terem parentesco algum.

\- Não para as duas perguntas. – ela foi se levantando, pois não queria dar mais explicações para a mulher que a conhecia tão bem, como sua própria mãe.

\- Sente-se, mocinha! Agora você vai me dizer que essa sua ida repentina para a cidade, um lugar que você evita como a peste, não tem nada a ver com uma notícia que ouvi lá na sala.

Ah, droga - pensou Isabella.

\- Que notícia? Acabei de entrar, não sei do que você está falando.

\- Ah, não sabe?! Pois bem, eu nunca vi a Sra. Esme tão feliz, agora que Edward, até que enfim, encontrou sua cara metade.

Isabella se segurou para dizer com todas as letras que aquela mulher não poderia ser a cara metade de Edward e se entregar fácil, fácil para sua eterna babá.

\- Ah, Edward vai se casar? Que bom. Cumprimente tia Esme e Tio Carlisle por mim.

\- Eu não sei com quem você pensa que está falando, menina, mas acho que você me subestima.

\- Nana... – Bella estava com pressa e não queria mais um sermão, já bastava o da Alice, mesmo tendo quase certeza que Nana não sabia de seu amor por Edward, ou sabia?

\- Sente-se, só levarei um minutinho – Isabella sentou-se novamente e pensou que se não fosse sua paixão pelos cavalos, deveria ter se mudado da casa dos pais a tempos.

\- Bem, menina, agora que você já está bem grandinha para entender o que vou dizer aí vai: eu vejo você correndo atrás desse rapaz desde quando você usava fraldas e vejo, ou via, o mesmo rapaz se dobrando de atenções para uma menina que na idade dele, ele deveria no mínimo ignorar. E todo mundo achando lindo o amor fraternal entre os dois. Só que eu vou dizer uma coisa: somente quem é cego para não enxergar que vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro, digo como homem e mulher...

Cada frase que Nana terminava Bella arregalava mais os olhos.

\- E digo mais, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ninguém foge como Edward fugiu de você, caso você não significasse nada para ele – Nana se aproximou de Bella e pegou as mãos da menina e continuou – só espero que você não tenha demorado demais para lutar por ele, criança – beijou a testa de Bella e disse – agora vá, eu falarei para seus pais que você partiu depois que o helicóptero estiver no ar.

Isabella ficou sem palavras, sua Nana era realmente maravilhosa. Deu um abraço apertado nela e saiu da cozinha com suas esperanças renovadas, graças às observações valiosas de sua babá.

Isabella tomou um banho rápido, escovou os cabelos molhados sem secá-los e foi para o closet fazer sua mala e se vestir para a batalha de sua vida. Ela era uma mulher da fazenda, apesar de seu guarda-roupa ter vestidos de festas e roupas refinadas, na sua maioria era jeans, blusinhas das mais variadas, camisas, botas e chapéus. Claro que não eram peças baratas, tudo fora comprado nas melhores e mais caras lojas de Seattle, mas mesmo assim, quando Bella foi arrumar sua mala, foi a primeira vez em sua vida que sentiu vontade de ter um outro estilo, pois afinal iria guerrear como uma _top model_.

Jogando mais uma calça jeans na mala, Bella espantou estes pensamentos, afinal, Edward a conhecia a vida inteira e se fosse para ser seu a amaria como ela era, não como poderia ser.

Com esse pensamento fechou a mala já pronta. E foi procurar algo para vestir por cima de seu conjunto branco rendado da Victoria's Secret. Decidiu por uma calça jeans escura, com pequenas rosas brancas bordadas na cintura baixa, uma regata de cotton lycra branca, que mal chegava ao cós da calça deixando a amostra seu piercing de diamante, uma das loucuras da faculdade, no umbigo, uma bota de couro preta toda trabalhada que custara uma fortuna e seu chapéu Stetson predileto. Ajeitando o chapéu branco sobre seus cachos loiros, ela se olhou de corpo inteiro no imenso espelho e aprovou sua aparência. Caso tivesse um confronto com a futura ex-esposa de Edward, quando chegasse ao apartamento de Alice, que ficava um andar abaixo da cobertura dele, ela estaria à altura para enfrentar a fera.

Passou um batom cor de boca nos lábios, pegou a mala e se dirigiu aos fundos da propriedade, onde ficava o helicóptero do pai.

\- Bom dia, Embry. Lindo dia para voar, não?

Pegando a mala da mão de Bella e ajudando a subir, respondeu:

\- Bom dia, srta. Isabella. Lindo mesmo, chegaremos a Seattle sem problemas.

\- Obrigada, Embry. – falou Bella se ajeitando no banco e colocando o cinto de segurança.

Não passou despercebido a ela, o olhar desejoso, porém discreto do novo piloto, ela estava acostumada a isso. Impossível não estar, ela ganhara muitos títulos de beleza em sua vida estudantil. Além, de acordo com Alice, ter destruído inúmeros corações e não fosse seu jeito simples, até debochado de viver e tratar as pessoas, ela tinha certeza que hoje seria uma garota odiada em seu meio, mas não era assim, as pessoas realmente gostavam dela. O que há incomodava um pouco era ela ter que provar mais do que as outras mulheres, que além de beleza, ela tinha também um cérebro.

 **CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

\- Minha nossa, Victória, eu não posso ficar fora um dia que tudo vira um caos? Perguntou Edward, apertando os olhos em um sinal de cansaço. Esse era um gesto que acompanhava Edward desde criança, quem o conhecia bem, sabia que quando ele fazia esse gesto algo o preocupava.

\- Parece que sim, Sr. Cullen – respondeu Victória Smith, secretária anteriormente de pai de Edward e agora dele.

\- Pode ir, Victória, termine de enviar os e-mails e, por favor, não quero ser incomodado por ninguém, anote os recados que entrarei em contato após o almoço, sim?

\- Pois não.

Victória levantou-se e saiu do escritório deixando Edward concentrado no trabalho, havia ficado fora apenas três dias, mas parecia um século. Estava lendo um esboço de um contrato, quando o telefone tocou. Ele tentou ignorar, mas quem consegue ignorar um telefone tocando?

Ele não falara para Victória que não queria ser interrompido, que droga! – pensou antes de atender nervoso:

\- Victória, eu não...

\- Me desculpe, senhor, mas é... sua noiva, como não sei se sua ordem a incluía decide perguntar-lhe.

Repetindo seu gesto costumeiro, apertou os olhos, pensando:

"Deus, o que será que ela quer! Onde estava com a cabeça pedindo-a em casamento e trazendo-a para cá?"

\- Pode passar, Victória.

Depois de um click característico, a voz melodiosa, com aquele sotaque inglês que a princípio fascinara Edward, soou:

\- Olá, querido, me desculpe, não queria incomodá-lo, somente gostaria de saber se você poderá almoçar comigo?

\- Olá, Tânia. Desculpe-me, mas almoçarei aqui mesmo no escritório – Edward estava se controlando e manter a voz doce, quando na verdade, sua vontade era simplesmente responder um sonoro não, mas tinha que se lembrar a todo instante que ela fora escolha dele, ela não tinha culpa se era somente mais um negócio para Edward.

\- Então, tudo bem, eu arrumo algo para fazer, bom trabalho querido.

\- Tânia, eu... – ah, nossa como ela era compreensiva, compreensiva demais para seu gosto, pensou Edward – vamos fazer o seguinte, mandarei Ulley buscá-la para almoçarmos juntos, OK?

\- Ah, amor, obrigada, tem certeza que não atrapalharei?

Ah, Deus essa mulher era um tédio, pensou Edward. A vida inteira ele vivera com mulheres fortes, de repente escolhera para esposa uma meiga e dependente.

\- Não, querida, não atrapalhará.

\- Então, estamos combinados. Sinto tanto sua falta querido, desculpe-me se insisto em estar com você.

 _Ah, eu acho que vou vomitar._

\- Também sinto sua falta – disse Edward automaticamente. – Ulley passará para pegá-la daqui mais ou menos duas horas e meia, tudo bem?

\- Estarei esperando. Um beijo, até daqui a pouco.

\- Outro, Tânia.

Desligando o telefone Edward sentiu-se mal, apesar de já ter mentindo muitas vezes para outras mulheres, fingir esse sentimento que não existia para Tânia era a pior das tarefas, mas era preciso.

Estava com 35 anos, quase trinta e seis, precisava constituir uma família. Uma de suas paixões eram as crianças, queria filhos, muitos, de preferência e sua família tradicionalista, ficaria chocada com a idéia de Edward ter filhos e não ter uma esposa.

Quando ele fora apresentado a Tânia por sua irmã, ele viu nela uma boa candidata. Ela era sexy, elegante, refinada, discreta, educada, daria uma ótima esposa para alguém na posição dele e tinha certeza que seria uma excelente mãe. Apesar de ela ser dependente, sem vigor e melosa demais.

Como de costume, apesar de já vislumbrá-la como uma possível candidata a esposa, conseguira levá-la para cama, sem muito esforço. Ele tinha esse dom, aprimorado com eficácia nos últimos 5 anos de caça. Sabia apertar os botões certos, no momento certo e as mulheres achavam que a idéia de fazerem amor, amor não, sexo, era delas. Claro, que sua aparência e seu status de solteiro milionário ajudavam muito, mas não podia descartar suas habilidades de conquista.

E o que mais o atraíra em Tânia, foi sua falta completa de habilidades na cama e seu quase desinteresse pelo assunto. Todas as vezes que eles haviam transado e foram poucas e mais do que suficientes para Edward, ele havia dado o primeiro passo, como se ela esperasse pacientemente a vontade dele se manifestar, não tendo assim necessidades próprias.

Não que ela fosse de todo mal, mas parecia estar o tempo todo se controlando, sem se soltar e quando ele pedira para ela relaxar, se deixar levar, ela dissera que nunca havia estado tão relaxada em toda sua vida, que não conhecera um amante mais fabuloso ou habilidoso. Por sua experiência com mulheres e ele já tivera muitas, ela realmente alcançava o clímax, mas era de uma forma tão discreta, silenciosa e calma que ele chegara a ficar frustrado e toda aquela imobilidade, quase, bem, quase o fizera falhar. E por mais incrível que possa parecer, esse foi o ponto alto para pedi-la em casamento, sabia que daí não nasceria uma grande paixão, apesar de ela ter outras qualidades para fazer um homem se apaixonar, Edward sabia que ele não seria fisgado, então poderia sair do relacionamento intacto, sem se machucar, caso fosse necessário, no futuro, um divórcio. Para ele esse casamento não passava de mais um contrato a ser assinado.

Deixando os pensamentos de lado, ele pediu para Victória ligar para Ulley para buscar Tânia na hora combinada. Passado alguns minutos, Victória ligou de volta dizendo que Ulley já tinha um compromisso com a irmã dele para o almoço. E perguntou se poderia mandar outro motorista no lugar. Edward concordou e voltou ao trabalho, mas o pensamento que tinha algo mais, no simples pedido da irmã o estava incomodando. Passado mais de uma hora, Edward mesmo trabalhando com afinco para por as coisas em ordem, sentia como se algo o estivesse oprimindo, mas o que poderia haver de errado em a irmã usar o motorista para o almoço: nada! Mas ele sabia que tinha algo errado, e quando seu cérebro lhe dava esse tipo de aviso era melhor não ignorar e resolveu ligar para a irmã e perguntar.

Discou o número de Alice e ficou esperando alguém atender.

\- Maison Cullen, bom dia?

\- Olá, Angela, gostaria de falar com minha irmã, por favor.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Cullen, ela está atendendo uma cliente, mas acho que poderá falar com o senhor.

\- Obrigado.

Edward ficou aguardando e ouviu a voz da irmã.

\- Estou ocupadíssima, Edward, tenho apenas um minuto.

Edward e Alice tinham um relacionamento excelente que os permitia ser sinceros e sem rodeios um com o outro, Edward foi direto ao assunto:

\- Para que você precisa dos serviços de Ulley na hora do almoço? O que você está aprontando, querendo impressionar alguém?

Alice normalmente usava sua posição, ou as mordomias que disponha quando queria impressionar um novo namorado, que era quase sempre. Apesar que nos últimos meses, Edward não a havia visto com ninguém.

Sem nem ao menos pensar o que estava falando, pois não tinha o habito de mentir, principalmente para o irmão, disse sorrindo:

\- Não, não tenho ninguém _novo_ para impressionar, Ulley irá buscar uma amiga no heli... – ah, droga, pensou Alice, agora já falei.

\- Alice você não mente muito bem – isso era estranho, não era? Ele sabia que tinha algo mais e jogou – se tem uma amiga sua vindo para a cidade de helicóptero e você precisa dos serviços de Ulley, por que não usar o heliporto daqui do prédio? Facilitaria muito a vida de meus empregados.

Que adiantaria tentar inventar uma mentira agora. _Bella me perdoe_ :

\- Edward, Isabella está vindo para Seattle. E ficará comigo por uns dias.

Edward sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, tal a contração no músculo.

 _Isabella, Bella, Bell's._

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Alice percebeu o silêncio prolongado do irmão e por um instante pensou que talvez Isabella não fosse tão louca como ela pensava:

\- Edward? Você ainda está aí?

Edward respirou fundo e tentou manter a voz o mais natural possível:

\- Então, Isabella resolveu sair um pouco do haras? Bom para ela. E para que todo esse segredo, ela poderia muito bem usar o heliporto daqui, por que usar o do centro da cidade?

\- Eu não sei – já tinha estragado tudo, mas não iria contar que Bella pedira segredo sobre sua vinda.

\- Tudo bem – Edward tentava manter sua voz calma, controlada e sem perceber soltou – eu almoçarei com Tânia hoje, gostaria muito que Isabella a conhecesse, vamos almoçar juntos?

 _O que eu estou fazendo? –_ pensou Edward _\- Almoçar com Isabella?_

\- É, acho que tudo bem. Mas creio que Isabella já saiu de lá.

Isabella vai me matar, pensou Alice.

\- Não há problema, mandarei avisá-la do almoço e para o piloto pousar aqui, então passarei no ateliê para pegá-la, tudo certo, Alice?

\- Acho que sim – pensou Alice, achando que não estava nada certo.

Edward pediu a Victória para entrar em contato com o helicóptero e mudar sua rota. Feito isso Edward sabia que não conseguiria voltar ao trabalho, levantou-se e foi até a janela panorâmica olhar a cidade.

O edifício de escritórios tinha sido idéia dele. O pai tinha um pequeno prédio com seus escritórios que cobria uma área boa no centro empresarial de Seattle, então Edward dera a idéia de derrubarem o antigo prédio e construírem um edifício comercial alto e moderno que abrigaria também outras empresas, que comprariam o espaço ou alugariam dando um lucro significativo a Cullen. O pai concordou e hoje eles tinham esse escritório que ocupava os dois últimos andares do edifício com uma vista magnífica de toda a cidade e ainda alugavam o restante dos andares a grandes empresas que pagavam muito bem para estarem instaladas com elegância e excelente localização.

Mas Edward não estava pensando no lucro e nem ao menos enxergava a paisagem. Ele estava pensando em Isabella.

Quando tudo mudara, quando Isabella deixou de ser sua quase irmãzinha para virar sua obsessão proibida.

Ele lembrava-se do dia que vira Isabella pela primeira vez, ela tinha cinco dias de vida, sua irmã já estava com seis meses na época. Ele considerou-se um garoto de sorte, que agora ele não tinha somente uma irmã, mas duas. E ela era perfeita, um bebê gorducho, todo rosado, com imensos olhos chocolates, sem cabelo.

Edward cuidara dela, realmente como a um irmão mais velho, assim como ele fazia com Alice, apesar de Alice sempre reclamar que ele era mais paciente, atencioso com Bella. Edward não achava isso, sabia que tratava as duas igualmente e que Alice apenas tinha ciúmes.

E ele via suas irmãs crescendo, Alice tornando-se uma menina bonita, mas desengonçada, ela era travessa, exigente, mimada, enquanto Isabella era independente, determinada, amorosa, espontânea e cada dia mais bonita.

Edward não entendia na época, por que às vezes, sentia um ciúme quase incontrolável de Isabella e o mesmo não acontecia com Alice. Hoje ele sabia a resposta.

Lembrou-se de quando ele estava para ir para faculdade, Isabella havia ficado na casa para dormir junto com a sua irmã. Ela acordara no meio da noite aos prantos, tanto ele como os pais dispararam para o quarto para ver o que houvera. Já na época ela não quis ninguém a consolá-la a não ser ele. Naquele dia Edward havia levado a namoradinha da época para o jantar de despedida que a mãe preparara e Bella mesmo com tão pouca idade, dissera que o via indo embora com a moça que estava no jantar e não voltava mais para brincar com ela. Edward a consolara e a fizera dormir novamente. Depois desse dia, inconscientemente, Edward nunca mais levara mais nenhuma namorada para casa.

Lembrava-se da alegria da família quando ele voltava para passar as férias em casa e lembrava-se do sorriso luminoso que recebia daquela pequena menina.

Lembrou-se que mais ou menos aos doze anos, Isabella mudara com ele, ficando um pouco retraída com sua presença, quase envergonhada, na época ele já terminara as duas faculdades e voltara a residir na fazenda e ajudava o pai com os negócios. E não entendia como aquela menina que sempre fora sua sombra, agora mal conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos quando se falavam e mais uma vez ele não entendeu os sinais.

Mas nada o preparou para o décimo quinto aniversário de Isabella.

Todos os convidados a esperavam aparecer no salão de festas da casa dos Swan, quando a porta dupla foi aberta e Isabella entrou de braço dado com o pai. Foi como se Edward a visse pela primeira vez. Isabella usava um vestido tomara que caia coral, com um corpete que se ajustava perfeitamente a seu corpo, a saia era como um sino, que quando andava balançava graciosamente. Havia luvas até seus cotovelos da cor do vestido. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque elaborado e ela trazia discretos brincos de diamantes e uma pequena tiara, também de diamantes.

Ele jamais esquecera aquela imagem. Apesar dele repetir mentalmente que ela estava somente com quinze anos, o desejo que sentiu por aquela pequena mulher o apavorou e todos os momentos vividos com Isabella ao longo dos quinze anos da garota passaram como um filme em sua mente naquele instante de contemplação, mostrando que ele realmente a tratara com predileção, como se a estivesse guardando, para um futuro com ele.

Ele ficara transtornado, sentia-se como um adolescente com sua primeira paixão, mas ele já era um homem de 30 anos, considerado como a um irmão para Isabella, era respeitado e amado pelos pais dela.

Ele tentara, mas não conseguira. Aonde Isabella ia, ele a observava.

Começara a beber. Ele nem se lembrava da última vez que havia bebido além da conta, mas ele necessitava esquecer, necessitava limpar sua mente das imagens de Isabella. Começava a se sentir como um pedófilo, um homem sem moral, sem escrúpulos.

Depois de várias horas e vários copos de champagne, whisky, coquetéis e mais alguma coisa que ele nem se lembrava, Isabella veio com aquele pedido absurdo para ensiná-la a beijar. Sua primeira reação foi querer procurar aquele tal de Mike e mandá-lo para casa, mas antes dar-lhe uns bons socos na cara. Ele tentou controlar-se, ele tentou negar de todas as formas, mas a bebida e talvez a sua falta de decoro, o empurrou para os braços, para os beijos de Isabella.

E em seus 30 anos, ele não havia beijado boca mais doce, nem sentindo tanta necessidade de ter alguém como ele sentira naquela noite e acabou se descontrolando por completo. Ele ainda lembrava-se do cheiro dos cabelos, da pele de Isabella. Deus, ela não podia ter somente quinze anos, pois já era perfeita para o amor. E quando ele acordou daquele sonho, seus pesadelos começaram.

Ele nunca se sentira tão baixo, tão sujo em toda sua vida! E ela dizia sem parar que o amava, que ela não era uma criança, que não era sua irmã.

Céus, como ele a magoara! Ele vira isso em seus olhos, ele sentira em suas palavras. Mesmo sabendo que o que fizera era mais que errado, ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em ter mais e mais. Então, ele fugira dali, antes de cometer outro desatino. Precisava ficar longe de Isabella, claro que a bebida o transformara, primeiro, num homem corajoso que corria riscos, que aceitava os desafios, depois num covarde, que deixou uma menina de quinze anos, que ele amava mais que tudo, sozinha, para enfrentar além da desilusão, os convidados, os pais, as perguntas. Mas ele tinha medo dele, não sabia mais quem era, no que se transformara, então ele fugiu e continuou fugindo por cinco anos. Longos cinco anos.

Ele tentou vê-la outras vezes, três para ser exato, mas cada vez que a via ele se lembrava do ocorrido e, ao invés, de sentir-se envergonhado, ele a desejava. Ele lembrava-se do cheiro dela em seus dedos que o acompanhou por toda aquela noite e se transformava em um animal, somente instintos e então ele corria, fugia. Mesmo por telefone, ele sentia aquele desejo e se odiava cada vez mais por isso.

 _Eu me sentia desprezível._

Alice tentou conversar com ele, mas ele não queria escutar, ele não precisava de sermões, sua consciência já o castigava o suficiente.

Então, ele se transformara num conquistador, saía com todas as mulheres que podia e por tantas vezes era a imagem de Isabella que vinha a sua mente. Tentara encontrar em todas; a mulher de sua vida, mas parecia que nenhuma estava à altura.

Ele sabia que, se se mantivesse a distância, Isabella iria esquecê-lo, então se mudou do haras e depois das tentativas frustradas de tentar estar perto dela, sem desejá-la, ele decidiu que não poderia mais vê-la, isso seria bom para ele e melhor para ela e foi o que fez.

Ele sentia que caso, no futuro, ele decidisse assumir esse desejo, pois sabia que era somente luxúria, estaria decepcionando, embaraçando pessoas que ele amava demais, seus pais, os pais de Isabella, Alice e a própria Isabella. E ele não poderia viver com o desapontamento, ou até o ódio que surgiria para com ele.

Agora fazia um pouco mais de três anos que não a via. Tinha poucas notícias dela, pois não queria saber e na maioria do tempo Isabella não existia. Mas bastou ouvir seu nome e saber que em menos de duas horas ela estaria na sua frente, que sua mente viajou e virou um turbilhão de emoções. Mexeu com ele, mais do que gostaria. Mas tinha que se sentir protegido. Com certeza, Isabella já o havia esquecido e ele estava noivo, noivo de uma mulher lindíssima, parecia seguro, agora, revê-la. E precisava de segurança, controle.

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Isabella se sentia no meio de um vendaval, sua cabeça girava. Ela sentia ódio de Alice, por ter contado a Edward que ela estava a caminho. Sentia que ainda não estava preparada para vê-lo, mesmo depois de cinco anos se preparando para este momento. Mas mesmo assim, quando o piloto perguntou se poderia mudar a rota, ela concordara. Pois bem, estava indo direto na direção de Edward.

Bem, se fosse para começar a guerra, que começasse o mais rápido possível!

Não, mas ela nem conhecia sua oponente, como ela poderia agir, se não sabia com que armas lutar? Que seu amor a ajudasse, era só o que poderia desejar.

Ulley foi buscar Tânia na hora marcada. Ela chegou estonteante, em um vestido creme de um tecido leve, que a deixava quase etérea, sua pele alva e sem manchas parecia brilhar. Usava sandálias altas, também na cor creme, mostrava os pés delicados.

Enquanto a observava, Edward pensou:

Fiz uma excelente escolha, ela realmente é belíssima.

Tânia aproximou-se de Edward e pegando ambas as mãos dele, deu-lhe dois beijos, um em cada face, dizendo:

\- Que bom vê-lo, amor, já estava com saudades.

Enquanto Edward a encaminhava até o confortável sofá de couro marrom, pensava consigo: Como uma mulher podia dizer estar com tantas saudades de seu noivo e lhe encontrar com tamanha frieza de ações?

Quando se sentaram, Edward disse:

\- Bom vê-la também, Tânia. Espero que você não se importe, mas almoçaremos com minha irmã e uma amiga de infância.

\- Claro que não, adoro sua irmã. E quem é essa amiga de infância? – vendo a relutância de Edward em responder, completou divertida – não, não me diga, é aquele tipo de amiga que você não vê a um bom tempo e que quando eram crianças, você puxava suas tranças, rindo de suas sardas e aparelho dental e para minha grande agonia, ela se transformou no sonho de todo homem e hoje vou perdê-lo, acertei?

Sem pensar, Edward respondeu quase ríspido:

\- Isabella nunca usou aparelho, ou tranças ou teve sardas, ela sempre foi... – _maravilhosa, perfeita_ – bonita e eu nunca fui um garoto que atormentasse crianças mais novas, muito menos por sua aparência.

\- Desculpe-me, amor, estava apenas brincando – disse Tânia quase num sussurro – desculpe-me foi uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, afinal nem ao menos conheço sua amiga e jamais pensei que você pudesse ter sido cruel quando menor.

Mas por dentro, Tânia desconfiou da reação apaixonada de Edward, havia algo mais nessa história, teria que ficar de olhos abertos.

Edward apertou os olhos com os dedos, como era seu costume e disse o mais controlado que pôde:

\- Desculpe-me também, Tânia – e com um velho clichê, continuou – estou estressado com o trabalho.

\- Tudo bem...

Ela iria completar a frase quando o interfone tocou e a voz de Victória soou:

\- Sr. Cullen, o helicóptero pousou.

Edward sentiu suas pernas bambearem, ele não tinha certeza que teria forças para ficar de pé, levantou-se mesmo sentindo todo seu corpo tremer, apertando o botão do interfone, disse:

\- Obrigada, Victória, quando a Srta. Swan chegar, pode encaminhá-la a meu escritório sem anunciá-la.

\- Sim, senhor.

Oh, Deus, ele precisava lembrar que era um homem de 35 anos de idade.

Um homem criado numa fazenda. Um _cowboy_ durão.

Um empresário de sucesso.

Noivo. E que sua noiva estava ali, a seu lado.

Edward não sabia há quanto tempo não tinha uma reação como aquela. Os joelhos bambos, uma leve náusea, um formigamento no estômago, sem saber se a esperava de pé, ou sentado, se segurava à mão de Tânia, ou passava os braços sobre seus ombros.

Porra, homem, controle-se!

Decidiu por sentar-se ao lado de Tânia como estavam anteriormente.

Quando o helicóptero estava pousando, o medo tomou conta de Isabella. Ela não se sentia mais tão decidida, queria pedir para o piloto dar meia volta e levá-la para casa, onde estaria segura... E onde ficaria somente com seus sonhos de amor e... ficaria sem Edward.

Precisava se controlar e pensava:

"Eu sou uma mulher forte, não, não posso vomitar agora. Ah, Deus estou tendo vertigem. Não! Como disse Alice, não sou uma mulher que desmaia."

Nem ao menos notou que já estavam no alto do prédio, com o piloto já desligando a máquina. Isabella grudou no assento, com as duas mãos, quando o piloto ofereceu-se para ajudá-la a descer do helicóptero. Ela reparou que sua mala já estava ao lado dele.

Embry a olhava com curiosidade, ela estava branca, agarrada ao assento, será que ela tivera medo do pouso, mas fora tão sossegado, bem ela era sua patroa, tinha que ajudá-la a sair dali.

\- Srta. Swan, dê sua mão, venha vou ajudá-la a descer. Olha, já estamos no solo, não há mais nada a temer.

A voz calma de Embry trouxe Isabella de volta do mundo dos devaneios, ela respirou fundo várias vezes e conseguiu que o enjôo passasse, ele não podia imaginar que o que, agora, ela mais temia, era o fato de estarem no solo. Pegando a mão do piloto que estava estendida, Isabella desceu e suas pernas bambearam levemente. Respirou mais uma vez e decidida, ajeitou o chapéu melhor na cabeça, empinou o queixo e encheu os pulmões de ar e soltou devagar.

Encaminharam-se para a escada que os levaria para dentro do prédio, Embry carregando sua mala. Desceram as escadas, entraram num corredor luxuoso contendo em uma das paredes um grande espelho, Isabella olhou-se e aprovou o que viu, apesar de estar um pouco pálida, estava ao mesmo tempo com um brilho radiante nos olhos.

Ela veria Edward! Deus, que saudade!

Isabella nunca havia estado nos novos escritórios das empresas Cullen e sentiu-se orgulhosa por saber que parte daquilo tudo fora obra de Edward. Quando estava quase chegando ao escritório da presidência do grupo Cullen, indicado por placas em bronze no corredor, Isabella dirigindo-se a Embry disse:

\- Obrigada, Embry – pegou sua mala da mão do rapaz e tirando algum dinheiro da bolsa, continuou – coma algo num lugar decente e depois você pode voltar para o haras, certo?

\- OK, senhorita e boa estada na cidade.

\- Obrigada, Embry.

Pegou também seu celular que estivera desligado durante o vôo e mal o havia ligado, ele tocou. Era o telefone de sua casa, com certeza era sua mãe. Achou melhor atender e parou:

\- Olá, mamãe.

\- Você me atende com um "olá, mamãe"? – Renee Swan não era uma mulher que gostava de subterfúgios, sempre gostara de sinceridade e um pouco de disciplina, já que com Isabella, não adiantaria tentar ser mais que um "pouco".

Isabella então, usou de sua melhor arma, respondeu todas as perguntas da mãe, que ela ainda não formulara, mas viriam:

\- Sim, mamãe, estou em Seattle. Estava com saudade de Alice e vim vê-la. Não, eu não sou irresponsável, só achei que não precisava me explicar, já que vim ver uma amiga e estarei na casa dela, protegida, sã e salva. E me desculpe por não tê-la avisado antes de sair, por não ter cumprimentado Tio Carlisle e Tia Esme. Volto em no máximo em uma semana.

\- Ah, garota, você sempre foi quase insuportável, insuportável e muito inteligente, mas dessa vez, a quem você está querendo enganar a mim ou a você? Creio, que já tenho a resposta para essa pergunta também. Está tentando enganar a mim.

\- Mãe...

\- Não, Isabella me escute. Todos estes anos eu me mantive calada, sempre fingindo que não via, ouvia, mas eu acho que agora você passou um pouco dos limites. Por favor, filha, perca as esperanças, procure outra coisa que você queira e não consegue e dirija sua obsessão para este novo alvo. Ele está noivo, Santo Deus, o que você vai fazer, raptá-lo e levá-lo para uma ilha para ver se ele nota você?

Isabella estava perplexa demais para dizer ou contestar alguma coisa. Será que seu amor por Edward, era assim tão explícito, ou ela somente não conseguira esconder sua paixão das mulheres que a haviam criado? Mesmo assim tentou dar uma de desentendida:

\- Mãe, eu não sei do que a senhora está falando.

\- Ah, não sabe? Então, eu como sua paciente mãe, irei explicar-lhe. Essa sua obsessão por um rapaz que é quinze anos mais velho que você, que sempre a tratou com um respeito fraternal e você confundiu seus sentimentos transformando-os numa paixão absurda de adolescente, só que agora você cresceu, tem que esquecer, não me envergonhe, Srta. Isabella Swan. Ele é e sempre foi um rapaz bom e íntegro para essa família, ele nunca a desrespeitou. Não o tente, Isabella, deixe-o em paz.

Isabella simplesmente se descontrolou, não bastava o fato que estava a poucos metros do homem que ela amava desde sempre e que não via há mais de três anos, a mãe tinha ainda que arruinar suas esperanças:

\- Não o tente? Não o tente? Que tipo de mulher a senhora pensa que sou?

A mãe interrompeu:

\- Uma mulher bonita e desejável, que satisfaria e seduziria qualquer homem que quisesse, mas, filha, Edward não é para você...

\- Por quê? Por que ele não serve para mim? – Isabella não entendia as idéias absurdas de sua mãe.

\- Ele já é um homem experiente, vivido. Se não fosse essa diferença de idade e o fato de os dois terem sido criados juntos como irmãos e claro, fechar os olhos para algumas coisas que ele andou fazendo nos últimos anos, eu teria muito orgulho de tê-lo como genro, mas eu gostaria que você tivesse um relacionamento com uma pessoa de sua idade.

\- Mãe, o que está acontecendo com você? São somente quinze anos, ele não é nenhum sexagenário, hoje em dia essa diferença não é nada e droga, ele não é meu irmão.

\- Isso tudo pode ser a mais pura verdade para você, filha, que foi para a faculdade e viu coisas novas, diferentes, mas nós continuamos morando num haras, numa cidade louca por escândalos, nossos amigos e contatos são pessoas retrógradas, eu não sei o que as pessoas iriam pensar e o que isso refletiria nos negócios de seu pai e de seu Tio Carlisle. As pessoas por mais que escondem, ainda vivem de aparências. E eu também não queria que as pessoas pensassem que você foi somente mais uma na lista de Edward, querida. Eu amo aquele rapaz, a família dele é como se fosse a minha e ele como homem pode até se dar ao luxo de cometer esses deslizes, mas eu não queria que você fosse um desses deslizes.

\- Meu Deus, jamais imaginei que a senhora fosse tão antiquada. E que negócio é esse de lista, deslizes, Alice nunca comentou nada comigo que Edward tenha feito algo que desagradasse aos pais.

\- Como eu falei antes, para um homem o comportamento de Edward é totalmente aceitável. Mas não queria que minha filha estivesse na lista das conquistas dele. Isabella, nos últimos cinco anos, Edward conquistou e dispensou mais mulheres do que um homem pode ter em uma vida inteira. Bom para ele, aproveitou tudo que tinha que aproveitar e agora vai se casar. O que me deu sossego todos esses anos, foi que ele sempre lhe respeitou, tenho certeza que ele jamais faria isso com você, mas se você aparecer na frente dele, se jogando em seus braços, como sei que é o que você pretende, tenho medo que ele esqueça que é seu irmão e...

\- Mãe, Edward, não é meu irmão! – Isabella estava cansada dessa ladainha toda e saber que todos sabiam que Edward havia virado um Casanova, não era uma coisa que a agradasse de ouvir.

\- Isabella, volte já para casa. Ele está noivo, deixe-o casar com essa mulher.

\- Não, mãe, não volto. Eu já estou bem crescidinha, você não acha? Eu quero, sempre quis Edward. Eu o amo mais do que você possa imaginar e sei que ele também tem sentimentos por mim.

\- Ah, Isabella jamais imaginei que estaria viva para ver esse dia, o dia que não tive orgulho de ser sua mãe.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Sra. Renee desligou o telefone. Isabella estava indignada, ela sempre soube que sua mãe era melodramática, mas desta vez, a mulher superou todos os limites.

As pessoas realmente não a entendiam, seu amor por Edward, era totalmente compreensivo. Ele fora a primeira figura masculina que ela tivera contato sem ser seu pai, primeiro ela se impressionara com o menino que sabia fazer tudo, que a havia tratado com carinho e atenção. Era normal uma criança se apaixonar por seu ídolo de infância, a única diferença é que enquanto crescia, o sentimento, sem que ela esperasse ou se esforçasse, modificou-se e transformou-se em amor.

Pensando com mais clareza, Isabella percebeu que talvez tenha idealizado demais esse amor, deixando-o crescer demais e como Alice dissera não dera chance para outro entrar, mas se daria mais uma chance, se dessa vez ela percebesse que Edward, não sentia nada por ela, amasse mesmo sua noiva, ela faria tudo para esquecê-lo e partiria para outra sem olhar para trás.

Sabia que seria difícil, amar Edward fora mais fácil, protegeu-a de outras desilusões, talvez tenha até sido isso, ela havia se protegido, para não sentir a dor que ela sentira no dia que se beijaram e depois ele fora embora, mas se não tentasse, se não o visse mais uma vez, jamais saberia a verdade, não é mesmo?

Isabella pensou:

 _Eu domo cavalos somente com palavras, esquecer um homem que não me quer será ainda mais fácil._ _E assim como eu sempre soube o que queria ser desde pequena, veterinária e encantadora de cavalos,_ _eu sei, eu tenho certeza: Edward também me quer._

E que com toda essa disposição Isabella se encaminhou para os escritórios de Edward.

Como ela havia vindo por cima, ela não passou pela recepção que ficava em frente aos elevadores, somente passou por portas fechadas, outras abertas, onde ela via gente trabalhando, recebeu algumas olhadas indiscretas de alguns como já era o usual e outros não prestaram atenção a quem passava nos corredores. Quando chegou a frente de uma imponente porta de carvalho toda trabalhada sabia que chegara a seu destino. Mas não havia secretária ali. Deu uma batida de leve e entrou:

Entendeu o porquê de não haver uma secretária no corredor, ela entrou em uma elegante recepção, toda decorada com carpete alto marrom, sofás em couro creme, plantas espalhadas estrategicamente para agradar aos olhos e na frente de uma parede totalmente de vidro temperado que filtrava a luz do sol, deixando a sala clara, havia uma mesa de puro mogno, com uma mulher sentada, compenetrada em seu trabalho. Quando ela se levantou para recebê-la, Isabella percebeu que ela era elegante e sua idade impossível de calcular, não poderia saber se a mulher tinha 40, 50 ou 60 anos de idade, ela falou com voz calma e eficiente:

\- Você deve ser a Srta. Swan, o Sr. Cullen a espera, dê-me sua bagagem, pedirei a Ulley que a leve para o apartamento da Srta. Cullen, onde ficará hospedada, correto?

\- Sim, obrigada – disse Isabella, mas achou que sua voz não sairia, o fato de somente uma porta a estar impedindo de ver Edward, fez desaparecer com todas as suas certezas e quase a fez recuar.

Mas sentiu suas pernas seguindo a secretária até uma porta idêntica à outra. A secretária abriu a porta e fez sinal para que entrasse. Isabella hesitou somente por alguns segundos e entrou.

Isabella não reparou na decoração dessa sala, a única coisa que viu foi o homem de sua vida, vindo em sua direção, mas ela não conseguiu se mexer, somente ouviu a porta se fechando atrás de si.

Oh, minha nossa, como alguém podia ficar cada vez mais bonito, mais charmoso.

Edward estava vestido com um terno, feito com certeza sob medida, preto, pois nenhum terno pronto se ajustaria tão bem em ombros tão largos e cintura estreita como a dele. A camisa era branca que deixava seus olhos da cor de aguas limpidas. A gravata era lisa de seda, também azul marinho.

Os cabelos estavam mais curtos do que ele costumava usar, com um corte moderno que parecia despenteados milimetricamente, para deixá-lo ainda mais sexy e não tinham mais aquelas mechas naturais feitas pelo sol e em suas têmporas já se via alguns fios prateados.

O intenso bronzeado de antes, adquirido pelo trabalho ao ar livre, não existia mais, agora que ele era um empresário da cidade, mas sua pele ainda não adquirira o tom pálido dos homens de escritório, continuava levemente dourada.

Seu rosto continuava confortavelmente o mesmo, lindo, marcante, somente algumas ruguinhas novas perto dos olhos.

Ah, os olhos...

Os olhos agora verde claros, por causa da camisa... E Isabella viu naqueles olhos que o rapaz que ela amou havia mudado, havia ali amadurecimento, perspicácia, eficiência e malícia. O menino do campo, que ela vira também no homem de 30 anos, havia desaparecido. Mas Isabella adorou esse novo homem, como ela adorara todas as mudanças que vira acontecendo em Edward em toda sua vida e também percebeu que esse homem, que deveria passar confiança e firmeza a seus clientes, concorrentes e empregados, tremia um pouco ao chegar perto dela, demonstrando claramente que ela o também abalava.

Ela ainda não havia se movido de perto da porta.

Edward levantou-se de um salto quando viu Isabella adentrar em seu escritório e percebeu pelos anos que passara tão perto da menina e que o fez a conhecer tão bem, que Isabella não caminharia até ele, ela estava paralisada, como a vira em poucas ocasiões, pois Isabella dificilmente fraquejava. Caminhou lentamente até ela, para não se denunciar, pois parecia que suas pernas continham chumbo e ele não conseguiria se mexer, seu estômago estava contraído e a respiração suspensa.

Isabella não mudara nada, mesmo assim mudara muito.

Deus como isso era contraditório!

Diante dele ainda via aquela menina que ele contemplara com 17 anos e a de 15 que estivera em seus braços, mas agora ela era uma mulher e que mulher! Suas curvas mais femininas do que nunca.

Ela também estava mais alta.

Suas pernas, moldadas naquele jeans justos, estavam mais torneadas do que antes. Quantas vezes Edward, não a viu cavalgando, conduzindo o cavalo somente com aquelas pernas deixando as rédeas soltas. Deus, o que aquelas pernas não fariam conduzindo um homem? Edward sentiu uma fisgada na virilha, precisava desviar os olhos daquelas pernas, mas isso não o ajudou. Parou na barriga lisa, com a cintura fina amostra e viu um pequeno diamante em seu umbigo.

O que essa mulher pretendia? Deixá-lo de quatro e fazê-lo implorar para tê-la em seus braços?

Ah, vou beijá-la, eu sei que vou, pensou Edward. Olhando a boca de Isabella, aquela boca que ele sabia ser tão doce, agora mais amadurecida, talvez agora mais generosa, se isso fosse possível.

Seus olhos continuavam os mesmos, castanhos em um marrom tão escuro como um chocolate e o que ele viu ali, também o abalou, havia o amor e admiração, que ele já vira tantas vezes.

Mas ao se aproximar mais, se sentiu realmente rendido. O cheiro, o mesmo perfume, que o acompanhou durante esses cinco anos. O perfume que o levava para casa, que o arremetia para boas lembranças e também para inúmeros pesadelos, os quais, o fazia acordar suado e extremamente excitado. Que o fazia procurar desesperadamente a satisfação em outros braços, em outros corpos e parecia nunca ser o bastante.

E aquele perfume estava ali agora, não era nenhum perfume conhecido ou famoso, era simplesmente, o cheiro de Isabella.

 _Eu estou perdido!_

 **CAPÍTULO SETE**

Isabella não estava preparada para aproximação de Edward, achou que ele esperaria ela ir até ele, isso daria tempo para pensar como agir. Seu coração batia tão alto e tão descompassado que ela achou que teria um ataque cardíaco aos vinte anos.

Sua mente a mandou se controlar-se, tratá-lo a princípio com a distância que ele a vinha tratando todos estes anos, mas seu coração e seu corpo reagiram arrebatadoramente ao contrário.

Isabella praticamente pulou para os braços de Edward, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e grudou seu rosto e seu corpo no dele, dizendo somente, quase num sussurro:

\- Ah, Edward, que saudades...

Por alguns segundos Edward não teve qualquer reação. Só sentia aquele corpo magnífico junto ao seu, sentia o cheiro dos cabelos dela.

Que saudade daquele cheiro tão familiar!

Ouvir aquele sotaque cadenciado que parecia aos outros, tão bucólico, era música nos lábios de Isabella e esqueceu-se que precisava mantê-la à distância, esqueceu-se que sua "noiva" estava no mesmo planeta, enlaçou Isabella pela cintura e a apertou num abraço mais do que afetuoso.

Tânia não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Ela já havia percebido, desde a hora que chegara, que Edward estava apreensivo, inquieto. Uma novidade para ela, pois achou que nada realmente abalasse aquele homem. Desde a primeira vez que o vira, o achara forte, decidido, sentira até um pouco de medo dele. Apesar de lhe mostrar um lado sedutor, galanteador, ela vira que era somente uma presa. Ele estava caçando. E ela, sem muito esforço, fora abatida. Difícil resistir um espécime como ele.

Ela já conseguira dispensar inúmeros homens que confundiam a sua profissão com a de prostituta, outros que realmente se achavam apaixonados, aficionados, mas nenhum a atingira como Edward. Com ele, ela se sentiu especial, única, como há muito tempo não se sentia e depois com o pedido de casamento, achou que também o atingira. Não que ela estivesse completamente apaixonada por ele, isso não, ela gostava dele. E gostava muito mais de seus milhões!

Ele era lindo e por mais que ela não gostasse de fazer amor, achava o contato físico entre homem e mulher desnecessário, sabia por experiência própria que ele era magnífico se tratando disso, já tivera algumas experiências nada satisfatórias, homens que só pensavam em si mesmo e esqueciam que estavam com outra pessoa ali e Edward se preocupara com seu prazer. E com suas despesas!

Sua carreira de modelo já estava no final, com 28 anos, as agências já não a chamavam para nada. Havia feito o desfile para Alice, pois a estilista achou que sua idade e elegância, atingiam exatamente seu público alvo, as mulheres mais maduras.

Não que ela aparentasse ter essa idade, mas agora tudo ficara mais difícil, manter sua beleza ficara mais caro e mais penoso. E bem, ela sempre tivera um fraco por coisas realmente finas e caras e suas finanças não iam nada bem. Todos pensavam que por ela ser uma modelo internacional, que desfilara com as melhores marcas, ela nadava em dinheiro, mas a realidade era outra, ela nunca fora uma top, ela somente fora mais uma, seus cachês não chegavam nem de longe comparados com Campbell, Budchen, Moss. E também ela não soube investir e agora estava quase à ruína e casar com Edward era sua saída triunfante da carreira. Iria ser esposa de um magnata do petróleo. O que mais ela poderia desejar?

Talvez que essa vaqueira magnífica não existisse, fosse um começo.

Ela não sabia que existiam mulheres que se podiam dar ao luxo de se vestir dessa forma, sem parecerem caracterizadas para uma feira pecuária. Sabia que em Seattle as pessoas gostavam deste estilo, mas não achou que uma mulher como Isabella se vestiria assim e ainda por cima ficar estupenda. Ela não parecia deslocada, ela era perfeita. Perfeita demais para seu gosto. Uma amiga de infância. Uma mulher que qualquer homem gostaria de ter em sua cama, pelo menos uma vez, não uma vez, mas várias vezes. A contemplação pura e totalmente devotada que ela fizera em Edward a preocupara. Bom, Tânia sabia que tinha uma concorrente e não uma qualquer, mas uma mulher Tânia e por sua experiência, completamente apaixonada por Edward. Agora que sabia o motivo da inquietação do noivo, ela ficara realmente apreensiva.

E Deus, quanto tempo os dois iam ficar assim, agarrados.

 _Será que Edward esqueceu-se que estou aqui. É melhor agir._

Tânia levantou-se e pigarreou para chamar a atenção. Isabella abriu os olhos e então viu a bela mulher que estava em pé, próxima ao sofá.

Oh, vai ser um páreo duro, ela realmente é um show e elegante! Deus, um pau de virar tripa. Desde quando Edward gostava de mulheres sem carne? – pensou Isabella, franzindo os olhos. - Talvez o vestido esconda alguma curva perdida, quem sabe?

Edward soltou-a lentamente, quando na verdade teve vontade de dar um salto para trás, quando ouviu Tânia se manifestar para se fazer notar. Mas não daria essa mancada, se se afastasse dessa forma, iria atestar sua culpa. E ele não era culpado de nada, não é mesmo?

Ah, que mentira deslavada!

Como ele iria se virar, sem que Tânia notasse sua ereção, porque ele havia ficado com uma tremenda ereção, dessas que doem. O jeito era torcer para que seu blazer a escondesse totalmente. E aparentando uma tranqüilidade que não tinha e da forma mais natural possível, pegou a mão de Isabella entre as suas e a levou até Tânia:

\- Isabella, essa é minha noiva, Tânia Denalle. Tânia, Isabella Swan, a amiga que lhe mencionei.

As duas estenderam as mãos sem desviar os olhos uma da outra, dizendo "um prazer em conhecê-la" mais do que forçado.

A guerra estava oficialmente declarada.

Edward reparou que a cordialidade entre as duas não era real. Bem ele conhecia Isabella muito bem, se ela ainda o quisesse, ele estaria mais que perdido, porque ela lutaria com todas suas armas.

Ela, desde quando nascera dificilmente não conseguira algo que realmente queria, agora Tânia, ele até ficou surpreso, era a primeira vez que via Tânia ter uma reação passional. Mas precisava ser cuidadoso, se realmente queria casar-se com Tânia e manter Isabella longe, teria que ficar atento para não cair nas armadilhas que Isabella, com certeza, armaria. O problema de se conhecer uma pessoa a vida inteira, era também saber de seus defeitos, ou qualidades, não sabia se Isabella era persistente de uma forma negativa ou positiva. Bem, pensou por fim, precisava de ajuda. Alice.

\- Vamos? Temos que ainda buscar Alice no ateliê e já estou faminto – disse Edward para as duas.

De uma forma possessiva que ele nunca vira, em um mês de namoro com Tânia, ela pegou seu braço, dando um sorriso de triunfo para Isabella, dizendo:

\- Claro, querido, vamos – lançando a Edward um olhar apaixonado.

No mesmo instante, Isabella pensou:

 _Vai ser assim? Ela não tem idéia com quem está lidando, esse-bambu- de- cutucar- céu!_

Isabella pegou o outro braço de Edward e disse da forma mais doce possível:

\- Vamos!

Edward não estava gostando de se sentir pela primeira vez na vida a presa, mesmo que as caçadoras fossem duas mulheres deslumbrantes. Sentia-se no meio de um alvo para dardos venenosos.

Bem, ele saberia lidar com as duas, não era um garoto inexperiente, tinha uma lista de conquistas para confirmar isso, mas o problema era que, uma dessas mulheres, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele ainda não se sentia pronto para lidar com ela. E, por que, por que, ela tinha que ter ficado mais sexy, mais atraente do que já era? Não! Ele tinha que pensar em suas famílias, ele sabia como a mente de sua cidade natal funcionava, eles eram retrógrados e um relacionamento seu com Isabella, nunca seria aceito por seus pais ou pelos pais dela, por motivos que ele não concordava, mas ele fora criado naquela família, vivia como um membro dessa sociedade, então teria que viver de acordo, pelo menos por enquanto, pelos termos deles.

Dessa vez, Isabella reparou que não houve uma cabeça que não se virasse para olhá-los saindo. Devia ser realmente um prato cheio para fofocas, o presidente da Cullen, com duas mulheres lindíssimas, "penduradas" em seus braços, uma querendo chamar a atenção para si, mais do que a outra.

Porém, ao chegarem aos elevadores que os levaria para o subsolo onde estava o carro de Edward, de forma sutil, Edward desvencilhou-se do braço das duas, sem que ao menos elas percebessem que fora de propósito. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser alvo de fofocas em sua própria companhia, apesar de saber que as pessoas já estavam comentando seu noivado e também sabia que tinha fama de Dom Juan. Não daria mais munição.

Chegaram a sua pick-up preta, de cabine dupla e Isabella pensou que Edward não poderia ter outro carro, aquele combinava com o estilo dele. Um homem de negócios, mas com as raízes no campo.

Edward abriu o carro, Tânia sentou a seu lado no banco de passageiro, enquanto Isabella, pelo menos por agora, se contentou com o banco de trás.

Ele dirigia com sua segurança peculiar pelo tráfego da cidade. Mesmo com as duas mulheres quietas dentro do carro, Edward se sentia tenso. A todo instante espiava Isabella pelo retrovisor, quando ela notou uma dessas espiadelas, ela lhe abriu o mais malicioso dos sorrisos. Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente, o ato não passou despercebido por Tânia, que no mesmo instante e para, mais uma vez, surpresa de Edward, começou a massagear-lhe a nuca e quase sentando no colo dele, começou a massagear-lhe a coxa com a outra mão. Edward chegou a arregalar os olhos para ela, mas ela também lhe deu um sorriso atrevido. Para Isabella que estava no banco de trás, parecia nitidamente que Tânia estava masturbando Edward por cima da calça.

Edward sentiu-se embaraçado e pasmo por Tânia estar agindo dessa forma. Jamais imaginou que a moça contida, que quase nunca demonstrava seus sentimentos através da ação, que não tinha arrebatamentos de paixão, que era quase como um peixe no Ártico, estivesse neste momento, talvez por ciúme, ou por ter sentindo algum sentimento dele em relação à Isabella, estivesse se expondo dessa forma. Edward pensou que se não fosse Isabella no banco de trás, ou talvez outra mulher no banco da frente, ele já teria parado a pick-up e estaria fazendo amor alucinadamente com essa mulher, mas seu corpo nem ao menos reagiu e isso era assustador para um homem como Edward. Talvez, ele pensou, que o fato de ter marcado a data de seu noivado oficial e seu casamento, o tivesse transformado num ser assexuado. Mas o que dizer de sua ereção, quase escandalosa, quando simplesmente abraçara Isabella no escritório?

Graças aos céus, eles chegaram à frente do ateliê de Alice e melhor, ela já estava os esperando do lado de fora. Para fugir do contato de Tânia e não por querer ser cavalheiro com a irmã, pois não precisava disso com ela, saltou do veículo e abriu a porta de trás para Alice entrar. Alice chegou a erguer as sobrancelhas, como que lhe perguntando o que era aquilo, a que ele discretamente respondeu:

\- Nem queira saber...

Alice entrou no carro, já abraçando Isabella com entusiasmo, as duas quase lacrimosas dizendo como sentiram saudades uma da outra, quando os abraços acabaram, Alice educadamente cumprimentou a noiva do irmão, não que ela não gostasse de Tânia, fora a própria Tânia que colocara esses limites, sempre tão formal e distante.

Depois da chegada de Alice, eles conversaram somente trivialidades, Edward sentiu-se aliviado, pois Tânia não tentara mais "atacá-lo" e ele ria das bobagens que as mulheres falavam.

Chegaram ao elegante restaurante, que há essa hora, estava lotado e na sua maioria de empresários homens, mas como sempre Victória havia feito reservas em nome de Edward, o que não os fez esperarem uma mesa.

Enquanto se encaminhavam a mesa, Edward reparou que não houve um homem que não olhasse para o grupo, alguns cobiçando descaradamente, outros discretamente, alguns Edward conhecia e seus olhares a Edward eram de pura inveja. Não era todo dia que um homem estava acompanhado com três beldades: uma Loira de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, extremamente elegante, quase da altura de Edward; uma morena, de cabelos quase até a cintura, vestida à moda de Seattle, jeans justos, botas, chapéu, com um corpo de fazer qualquer homem implorar somente por um olhar, transbordando sexualidade por todos os poros; e por último, uma mulher pequena, de corpo proporcional, vestida com uma de suas criações que a deixava elegante e sexy, balançando seus cabelos castanhos claros e sorrindo, de forma metafórica, com seus olhos azuis. Edward realmente poderia se considerar um homem de sorte.

Eles sentaram a mesa e o maitre veio atendê-los prontamente, chamando Edward pelo nome, tratando-o com toda deferência que um homem como Edward merecia. Entregou a ele a carta de vinhos e pedindo licença, informou que o garçom já iria trazer os menus para as damas.

Edward dispensou o vinho a pedido das três. Fizeram o pedido da comida e o almoço estava caminhando muito bem, com o mesmo clima leve depois que Alice havia entrado no carro, quando ele sentiu por debaixo da mesa um roçar de pé, em sua canela e panturrilha. Percebeu que não poderia ser Tânia, pois ela estava de sandália, esse pé a acariciá-lo usava um calçado mais pesado. Olhou para Isabella e ela lhe deu um olhar inocente.

Meu Deus, pensou ele, como ela podia? O que ela pretendia com isso? Não bastava para ela, ele estar noivo?

Ele recolheu a perna e dirigiu a Isabella um olhar feroz e de forma discreta, balançou sua cabeça negativamente. Ela somente tombou a cabeça de lado, fazendo um gesto, como que dizendo se era o que ele realmente desejava, ela parava.

O que não passou despercebido a Edward também, foi o modo natural e elegante que Isabella e sua irmã comiam, apreciavam a comida, enquanto Tânia, comia devagar demais, como que contando cada garfada que dava, depreciando a refeição a sua frente. Tudo bem, ele não podia julgar as pessoas somente por isso, ele não sabia como Tânia havia sido criada, mas como em sua casa e na de Bella, toda a conversa era quase ao redor de uma mesa com alguma guloseima, era difícil para ele imaginar uma mulher que não apreciasse uma boa refeição.

Encerraram o almoço, com duas sobremesas enormes para Isabella e Alice e Tânia dispensando a sua e Edward somente tomara um café. Eles saíram do restaurante ainda tendo Alice e Isabella com suas diabruras infantis como assunto principal. Edward achou que apesar de tudo, havia sido um almoço agradável, Tânia até participara da conversa contando algumas das suas façanhas infantis, ou até mesmo alguns fatos inusitados que acontecera na sua carreira de modelo.

Edward queria que sua mente estivesse como o almoço, leve e descontraída, mas não se sentia assim.

 **CAPÍTULO OITO**

Edward voltara para o escritório, mas não conseguiu mais trabalhar, seu pensamento estava todo voltado para certa mulher e essa mulher não era sua futura esposa.

Havia deixado Alice e Isabella no apartamento de Alice. Sua irmã estava com tantas saudades da amiga e com tantos assuntos para colocarem em dia que ela havia deixado o ateliê a cargo de Angela. E Tânia também ficara por lá, claro que em sua cobertura e não com Alice e Isabella.

Bem que ele tentou, mas não conseguiu se concentrar, sendo assim, resolveu voltar mais cedo para casa. Infelizmente, por culpa dele, não poderia ter a casa só para si. Tudo bem que ele pedira Tânia em casamento, mas por que, ele mesmo ainda não entendera, já havia trazido a mulher para morar com ele? Talvez ele inconscientemente soubesse que se ficasse sozinho, poderia arruinar seus planos de começar uma família. Não que ele tivesse sido fiel a Tânia nesse um mês de "namoro", mas depois que a pedira em casamento, ele achou que devia isso a ela e a ele próprio.

Chegou a casa e já subindo pelo elevador se sentiu tentado a digitar o código de segurança que o levava para o andar de Alice, queria perguntar a Isabella o que fora aquela carícia por baixo da mesa, mas mais que depressa tirou esse pensamento da cabeça, mesmo que quisesse não poderia conversar com ela, pois Alice estaria lá e depois tinha sua noiva em seu apartamento, talvez o esperando...

 _Eu deveria ficar feliz em ter uma mulher bonita me esperando, mas a verdade... é que ela não é a mulher que eu gostaria que estivesse lá... droga!_

Entrou no pequeno hall entre o elevador e a maciça porta dupla de madeira que levava ao seu apartamento.

Edward entrou no hall seguinte. O chão era de mármore rosa, com duas estátuas gregas também de mármore em nichos opostos da parede, com uma iluminação indireta, de cor amarela deixava o hall com ar confortador. Desceu os três degraus que dava para uma grande sala de jantar, com uma imensa mesa de madeira polida, com doze cadeiras de espaldar alto e veludo vermelho, do lado esquerdo havia um enorme buffet com algumas baixelas de prata de sua mãe. No centro da mesa um lindo arranjo de rosas vermelhas, que exalava um cheiro agradável por todo o cômodo.

As cortinas estavam abertas e ele podia ver dali à belíssima paisagem de um dos parques mais lindos de toda Seattle, o Turtle Creek. Quando tinha tempo, o que era quase nunca, ele ia ao parque correr ou simplesmente sentar e olhar o imenso lago.

O dia estava quente e os raios de sol invadiam a sala, iluminando o ambiente, era a natureza dando seu show.

Edward virou a esquerda para dirigir-se a cozinha, passou em frente ao pequeno e limpo lavabo à esquerda no corredor e entrou num pequeno cômodo, pintado inteiramente na cor laranja. Havia uma mesa quadrada com tampo de vidro e pés de vime, contendo oito cadeiras confortáveis também de vime e com almofadas com um tecido colorido, essa era a sala de almoço e café informal, onde Edward e Alice, agora Tânia, faziam suas refeições. Ali também havia um arranjo de flores na mesa e também se via a beleza dos raios solares, pela imensa janela.

Entrando pela portas vai-e-vem da cozinha moderna, encontrou a Sra. Bishop, sentada numa pequena mesa redonda tomando um chá. No mesmo instante a senhora se levantou, dizendo:

\- Desculpe, Sr. Cullen, não imaginei que o senhor chegaria tão cedo.

\- Por favor, Sra. Bishop, meu nome é Edward, já disse isso para a senhora milhares de vezes e não se preocupe comigo, sente-se e continue seu chá.

A mulher sentou-se:

\- Obrigada.

Edward tirou seu paletó, jogou-o sobre o encosto de uma cadeira, afrouxou a gravata, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de vinho que já estava aberta. Foi até o armário e pegou uma taça para servir-se. Antes de sentar-se mostrou a taça de vinho a Sra. Bishop para oferecer-lhe um pouco, o que ela recusou também sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele sentou-se a mesa e perguntou com voz cansada:

\- Onde está Tânia?

\- A última vez que a vi, ela estava na sala branca, senhor. E a Sra. Swan ligou para o senhor, pediu assim que o senhor chegasse ligasse para ela.

\- Obrigada, Sra. Bishop e depois quando terminar seu chá, a senhora já pode se recolher, não vou querer jantar e se Tânia quiser alguma coisa, ela mesma providenciará.

\- Obrigada.

Edward pegou o celular do bolso de seu paletó, pensando o que à mãe de Isabella gostaria de falar com ele. Discou o número e esperou ansioso alguém atender.

Depois de três toques a própria Sra. Renee atendeu:

\- Edward? – a voz dela estava ansiosa.

\- Oi, tia Renee, tudo bem com a senhora? Algum problema?

\- Tudo bem, querido, nenhum problema. Ela hesitou por instantes e continuou – parabéns pelo seu noivado, filho, fico muito feliz por você ter encontrado a mulher certa para você, já estava na hora, não é mesmo?

\- Obrigado, tia. – Edward jamais admitiria para ninguém, que Tânia talvez não fosse realmente a mulher certa.

Ele percebeu que Renee tinha algo mais para dizer, esperou alguns segundos, então ela perguntou:

\- Isabella está em Seattle, você já a viu?

\- Sim, almoçamos juntos. Eu, Alice e minha noiva.

\- Ela já conheceu sua noiva? Isso é bom, muito bom...

Edward achou estranho o jeito de falar da Sra. Swan. Será que ela sabia de alguma coisa? Deus! Será que ela sabia... daquele... daquilo?

\- Tia, a senhora não me parece bem, o que há?

\- Ah, querido, é tão difícil para eu falar sobre isso, afinal Isabella é minha filha e você é como um filho também para mim... Eu sei que não devo me meter na vida de duas pessoas adultas, mas... acho que agora que você está noivo, eu possa ficar mais tranqüila...

\- Tia, do que a senhora está falando? Isabella chegou bem, ela está bem, não está?

\- Sim, bem até demais... Eu vou ser franca com você, filho, afinal você conhece Isabella desde que ela nasceu. Você sabe que quando ela põe uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém consegue remove-la, pois bem, querido, ah, como isso é difícil, mas... bem, ela acha que ama você e foi até aí para destruir seu noivado com essa moça.

\- Tia, isso é um absurdo, Isabella, sempre foi como uma irmã para mim e ela sabe disso – Edward mentia muito bem quando precisava, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que seus maiores temores eram reais, Bella ainda o amava depois de todo aquele tempo e estava disposta a tudo para conquistá-lo e a confirmação vinha de sua própria mãe. É, realmente ele estava perdido.

\- Sim, eu sei que você se sente assim, em relação a ela...

 _Mal sabe a senhora como me sinto_ , pensou Edward.

\- Mas eu gostaria, mesmo assim, de lhe pedir um favor. Isabella é uma mulher bonita, atraente... e você um homem saudável e bem, não muito recatado.

Edward riu com a maneira gentil de sua tia dizer-lhe que o achava um pervertido.

Renee continuou:

\- Por favor, Edward, não dê esperanças a ela, não se deixe seduzir... não transforme minha filha em mais uma de sua lista.

 _Nossa essa foi pesada._

\- Tia Renee, eu...

\- Eu posso até estar sendo injusta com você, mas seu passado o condena, não em relação à Isabella é claro, mas... Você é um homem experiente, não são somente nos quinze anos que os separam, mas também nessa vasta experiência.

Apesar de Edward saber que Renee estava certa, aquele ar de "você não serve para minha adorada filha" não o agradou em absoluto. E acabou sendo rude:

\- Resumindo, tia Renee: "mantenha suas mãos longe da minha filha, você não é o homem certo para ela". Pode ficar em paz, _tia_ , Isabella está a salvo.

\- Edward, eu não quis ofendê-lo...

\- Não, tudo bem, a senhora mesma disse, meu passado me condena, não é mesmo? Qual a mãe que me gostaria como genro? Tenho sorte, pois Tânia é órfã, assim não tenho que me preocupar, não é?

\- Me desculpe filho, tenha uma boa noite.

A Sra. Swan desligou sem ao menos deixar Edward responder.

Quando ele iria parar de agir como uma criança quando o assunto era Isabella? Ele havia sido mal educado, ele sabia disso, mas toda aquela conversa o deixara nervoso.

Ele sabia que não era o homem certo para Isabella, ninguém precisava ficar esfregando isso em sua cara. Afinal, o que ele sentia por Isabella era puro e simples desejo e eles estavam realmente anos-luz de distância, não somente na idade, como sua tia Renee dissera, mas em vivência. Isabella precisava conhecer um rapaz de sua idade, que não tivesse um coração calejado e não possuísse uma _lista_ de mulheres em seu currículo.

Deus, ele sabia de tudo isso, mas como aceitar que Isabella não podia ser sua? Como imaginar um outro homem que não fosse ele, tocando-a?

Nesse instante o seu celular vibrou, olhou para o identificador de chamadas era o celular de seu pai, problemas na empresa, era só o que faltava para completar o seu dia:

\- Olá, papai, tudo bem?

\- Boa-tarde filho. Já em casa?

Apesar de se sentir estressado e cansado como nunca se sentia, ouvir a voz de seu pai sempre era muito bom. Seu pai, um homem vigoroso de 58 anos, sempre fora seu herói, mentor, inspirador. Era um homem forte, forjado no trabalho duro do campo, na terra seca do Washington. Era um homem que acreditava nas tradições, no amor a família, na honestidade nos negócios e na importância dos amigos. Era um homem franco até demais, dando a impressão para as pessoas que não o conheciam, que era um homem rude, severo, quando na verdade era um homem com um grande coração, por isso e por outras qualidades e defeitos, era sempre bom conversar com ele:

\- Sim, decidi vir mais cedo. Ainda estou com o fuso horário de Londres na cabeça e não estava me sentindo disposto para continuar no escritório. Tenho certeza que depois que tiver uma boa noite de sono, estarei inteiro novamente.

\- Claro filho, não liguei para você poder se justificar. É um assunto um pouco mais delicado do que isso.

 _Ah, não, não seu pai..._

Será que as pessoas não notavam que ele já era um homem feito, que coisa era essa agora dos outros se intrometerem em sua vida daquela maneira?

\- Pelo silêncio devo imaginar que você deva saber do que se trata, não é mesmo?

\- Creio que sim, recebi uma ligação estranha de tia Renee.

\- Ah, então ela se adiantou. Chegou a pedir para sua mãe para que eu falasse com você. Então, eu vou lhe pedir, mesmo sem achar necessário, afinal você não é mais um moleque. Apesar de eu achar que você estivesse se comportando como um adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição nesses últimos anos, mas agora apesar de achar que você está se precipitando com essa inglesa, parece que você irá se assentar.

\- Pai, eu...

\- Eu ainda não acabei Edward, já que estamos tendo essa conversa, eu gostaria que você soubesse que não me orgulhei muito do seu comportamento nesses últimos anos, mas eu sou só seu pai e não podia me intrometer em sua vida. Você conquistou um harém de causar inveja a qualquer sultão, nunca era visto duas vezes com a mesma mulher e o povo fala, filho. Para alguns, você foi um herói, mas para outros, você estava se comportando como um devasso. Tive medo que na hora que você decidisse se casar, não conseguisse achar uma moça que o aceitasse como marido, devido sua fama. E agora essa sua fama, lhe arranjou um problema, sua tia e sua mãe têm medo que você sucumba ao charme de Isabella e depois a magoe, pois de acordo com a mãe dela, você é a obsessão dessa menina desde que ela usava fraldas.

Edward ouvia o pai e apertava os olhos com os dedos, ele realmente estava cansado e jamais imaginou que seu pai soubesse de suas "conquistas", não que achava que tivesse feito algo vergonhoso, afinal as mulheres consentiam em sair com ele, ele nunca obrigara ninguém, mas ouvir o pai pela primeira vez dar a sua opinião sobre o assunto não o estava agradando, fazia-o sentir-se como realmente um adolescente pego com uma revista masculina no banheiro.

\- Pai! Eu já entendi, tia Renee foi bem explícita, para que eu fique longe de Isabella, mas é Bella, lembra...

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas você já a viu, não viu? Ela está... crescida e ela se transformou numa mulher que todo homem vem a desejar para si um dia...

\- Eu juro que não estou ouvindo isso, eu não vou ouvir... – Edward não sabia se sentia enojado, ou possesso.

\- Está bem, mas filho, fique longe de Isabella. Não quero que a machuque, ela não é como as mulheres daí, ela não é uma mulher que você poderá descartar. E eu não vou perder uma amizade de uma vida inteira, porque você não soube controlar seus hormônios.

\- Como você mesmo disse, não sou mais um moleque, eu estou com 35 anos de idade, sou quase um idoso – a voz de Edward tornara-se amarga – agora eu preciso desligar, pai, preciso descansar, amanhã tenho que exercer a minha função de presidente de umas das maiores exploradoras de petróleo dos Estados Unidos e que por acaso cuido desde que tinha 23 anos.

\- Já entendi, filho, sei que você está se sentindo ofendido, mas eu precisava falar, apesar de saber que a muito tempo é um homem, para mim, assim como para todos os pais, os filhos nunca crescem. Só mais uma coisa: você tem certeza sobre esse seu casamento, você conhece a moça há tão pouco tempo, não seria mais pru...

\- Pai, não, por favor, não hoje. Terei o maior prazer de discutir esse assunto com você outra hora, mas não hoje.

\- Tudo bem, boa-noite, Edward...

Edward hesitou por um instante e então falou:

\- Pai e se eu... e se o que eu sentisse em relação à Bella...

\- Filho, deixe-a em paz, você é mais velho que ela, mais experiente. Isabella precisa de um rapaz da idade dela, vocês foram criados como irmãos, seria até mesmo estranho se vocês ficassem juntos. E eu não quero confusão na nossa família...

\- Boa-noite, pai!

Dessa vez foi Edward que desligou sem esperar resposta, precisava livrar seu corpo, sua mente, sua alma e tudo que mais que estava impregnado com Isabella. A família dela não o aprovava, o pai pedira para afastar-se, esquecer, relevar, deixar em paz, esses seriam seus lemas em relação à Isabella de agora em diante.

Edward levantou-se resoluto, levando sua taça de vinho, foi em direção à sala branca, que na verdade era a sala de música, chamada assim por ser toda branca.

Ao canto dessa sala, próximo a portas francesas que levavam a uma varanda, havia um piano de calda branco, ao lado do piano havia dois violões brancos em seus suportes. Num armário, branco, do lado esquerdo havia um violino numa caixa de madeira aberta. Ali também havia uma lareira em mármore branco, com anjos em jade adornando o aparador, ao lado da lareira um espelho do chão ao teto com uma moldura dourada, em frente à lareira havia um conjunto de sofás de dois lugares brancos de couro e várias almofadas em tons de verde. Entre os sofás um tapete alto branco e macio cobria o chão de madeira, também branco.

Sentada em um dos sofás estava Tânia, olhando para fora admirando por certo a maravilhosa vista. Estava descalça com as pernas sobre o sofá. Usava uma calça pantalona de tecido quase transparente de cor azul, com um top justo também azul. Edward admirou sua beleza, sem que ela notasse e também constatou sua total falta de interesse por essa beleza.

Tinha que se interessar! Ela era maravilhosa!

Aproximou-se devagar para não assustá-la e sentou-se a seu lado:

\- Ah, querido, que surpresa. Achei que chegaria mais tarde.

Ela aproximou-se de Edward e tocou de leve seus lábios. Edward abaixou a taça até o chão e aprofundou o beijo. Sentiu Tânia render-se a ele. Ela passou os braços por seu pescoço, aproximando mais o contato de seus corpos. Ele levantou a mão e acariciou o seio de Tânia sobre o top, continuou beijando-a, provocando-a, chegou a ouvi-la soltar um pequeno gemido, o que era uma novidade, mas infelizmente nada, nada aconteceu com ele. A única coisa que pensava era que Tânia, não era Isabella.

 _Droga, droga, droga!_

Ele afastou-se rapidamente de Tânia, levantando-se do sofá, apertando os olhos com a mão. Pensando que aquilo não era certo, não era certo enganar a mulher bela e meiga que estava diante dele. Ouviu Tânia perguntar:

\- Qual o problema, Edward? Eu fiz algo errado?

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, vendo a tristeza em seus olhos, mentiu:

\- Claro que você não fez nada de errado, é que a Sra. Bishop ainda não se recolheu e não quero que ela nos pegue fazendo amor no sofá, não é mesmo?

Tânia sentiu que ele mentia, mas não disse nada. Ela notara no restaurante que Edward mal conseguia tirar os olhos de Isabella, ao contrário do que imaginou não viu em nenhum momento a moça flertar com ele abertamente. O maior problema para Tânia estava justamente aí, Isabella tinha um charme natural, não precisava se esforçar para seduzir. Mas ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia perder seu arco-íris com o pote de ouro no final. Nem que tivesse que seduzir Edward, interpretando o papel de sedutora fatal! Não o perderia para uma menina rancheira!

Edward pensava que como ficar diante de Isabella apenas por duas horas, poderia tê-lo afetado tanto? Já havia feito amor com mulheres antes, mesmo quando não sentia toda aquela vontade, mas agora, não conseguia ficar excitado, não conseguia imaginar fazer amor com Tânia, pois sabia que quando a tocasse sua mente o levaria até Isabella.

Isso era loucura! Não, não era loucura, era aquela velha obsessão pelo o que não podemos ter. O gosto pelo proibido, não tinha outra explicação.

 _Deus, eu preciso levar minha vida adiante, não posso viver mais em função de algo que aconteceu há cinco anos, com uma menina que podia ser minha irmã mais nova. Ficar pensando em uma mulher que a própria mãe acha que não sirvo para ela.._

Sem Edward estar preparado, Tânia agarrou-se a ele, lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego e disse num sussurro rouco:

-Mande a Sra. Bishop se recolher, estarei te esperando no quarto.

E saiu da sala desfilando.

Edward já não entendia mais nada. Quem era aquela mulher que o beijara de forma apaixonada? Tânia não era assim. E ele não queria que ela fosse assim, não hoje, não agora, não com todos esses pensamentos confusos em sua cabeça.

Ele foi para a cozinha, não para dispensar a Sra. Bishop que já se recolhera a seus aposentos, mas tomar o resto do vinho que estava na geladeira, quem sabe assim estaria embriagado o suficiente quando fosse para o quarto. Tirou o vinho da geladeira e tomou grandes goles da garrafa, sentiu o liquido queimar sua garganta e seu estômago vazio, pois sua última refeição havia sido o almoço. Sabia que em pouco tempo ele estaria fazendo efeito, pois Edward não era um grande bebedor, a última vez que ficara bêbado fora...

Ah, não! De novo Isabella...

Tomou o resto do vinho. E de um nicho no armário da cozinha, pegou outra garrafa, abriu-a e sem pensar tomou mais meia garrafa do gargalo e sentiu que a bebida começava a fazer o seu milagre, já estava se sentindo mais corajoso, mais leve, com seus pensamentos mais anuviados.

Saiu da cozinha, passou pela grande sala de jantar, levando consigo a garrafa de vinho, bebendo um gole a cada passo, seguiu e passou em frente à sala branca, entrou no corredor decorado com fotos dele com a família em molduras douradas, passou em frente à biblioteca e também seu escritório, a porta de um banheiro e entrou na próxima porta, onde era a suíte principal, o seu quarto.

As cortinas estavam fechadas, a única luz acesa, era a do abajur ao lado da cama, ele conseguiu ver Tânia deitada na grande cama King size, seu corpo já nu, branco, contrastando com o edredom negro.

Entrou, já meio cambaleante, fechou a porta, pensando com ironia que dessa vez era ele que seria usado, como tantas vezes usara as mulheres nesses últimos cinco anos.

 **CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Isabella e Alice haviam conversado sobre tudo e sobre todos até altas horas da manhã.

Isabella não se conformava que Edward havia escolhido como esposa uma mulher que mais parecia a Olívia Palitos, mal coAlice, falava com aquele sotaque afetado, que não entendia nada sobre cavalos, ou sobre uma fazenda e que nitidamente não estava apaixonada por ele e o pior, ele também não estava apaixonado.

Alice tentara a todo custo fazer Isabella mudar de assunto, falar dos cavalos, dos amigos da faculdade, dos pais, tentou convencê-la que ela não enxergara a paixão entre seu irmão e Tânia, porque ela estava envolvida demais, mas que lá existia amor sim, mas nada adiantara, ela parecia mais uma mula velha empacada, ou um disco riscado. Repreendera-a quando Isabella contou sobre o carinho que fizera em Edward por debaixo da mesa no restaurante, achando a atitude dela era de uma mulher baixa, afinal ela estava de frente à noiva do irmão. Isabella então usou um velho jargão: No amor e na guerra vale tudo. O que mais ela poderia falar para a amiga louca?

Alice acordou cedo precisava ir para o ateliê, além de tê-lo abandonado no dia anterior, sexta-feira era um dia muito bom, aonde as esposas e filhas dos ricaços de Seattle, algumas amigas de sua família há séculos, iam até o ateliê para gastar os preciosos dólares dos maridos. E esse final de semana haveria o espetáculo principal do corpo de baile do teatro, onde todos os vip's de Seattle estariam em peso.

Antes de sair pensou em passar no apartamento de Edward e perguntar-lhe se estava tudo bem e também para filar o café da manhã como fazia sempre, mas lembrou-se que ele não estaria sozinho, além de não poderem conversar abertamente sobre se a visita de Isabella o havia afetado ou não, não estava muito a fim de ser simpática com Tânia hoje. Depois de ter escutado toda a ladainha de Isabella, ficara com uma pulga atrás da orelha sobre o relacionamento do irmão. E se Isabella tivesse razão? Se eles não tivessem realmente apaixonados um pelo outro, que tipo de casamento Edward planejava ter? Um por conveniência? Não, não poderia deixá-lo cometer tal erro. Acima de tudo, Alice era uma romântica.

Deixou um bilhete para Isabella que ainda dorAlice e foi para o trabalho mais uma vez com Ulley que já a esperava eficientemente na garagem do edifício.

Edward acordou com uma dor de cabeça horrível e lembrava-se, infelizmente, de tudo que ocorrera durante a noite, apesar de ter agido como um autônomo.

Agora ele tinha que abrir os olhos e encarar Tânia como se tudo estivesse normal, como se seus planos fossem perfeitos e esquecer que Isabella estava no apartamento abaixo.

Ao abrir os olhos, sentiu uma pontada forte nos olhos.

Deus, como dói, acho que minha cabeça vai explodir, pensou Edward.

Quando conseguiu manter os olhos abertos e mirar ao redor, notou que pelo menos Tânia não estava à vista, também não ouviu nenhum ruído vindo do banheiro.

Queria tanto que ela houvesse saído, ido para qualquer lugar, fazer compras, ao cabeleireiro, de volta a Londres, só para não precisar olhá-la e sentir-se culpado. Ele tinha que parar de fazer "coisas" que o deixavam com essa sensação de culpa depois, precisava pensar antes de agir.

Entrou no espaçoso banheiro todo em mármore branco e negro e foi direto para a ducha, ligou totalmente na fria e deixou que água escorresse sobre seu corpo, tendo calafrios por causa da temperatura da água em contraste com a sua temperatura corporal. Aqueceu a água aos poucos e terminou de tomar seu banho. Ainda nu, foi até a pia e olhou-se no espelho.

Ah, ele estava com uma aparência horrível!

Fez a barba com calma, pegou o roupão felpudo negro, vesti-o saindo do banheiro, quando olhou a hora no relógio de cabeceira não acreditou, já passava das nove horas da manhã. Ele nunca se atrasara tanto para o trabalho, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Também nunca havia bebido tanto dessa forma, ainda mais numa quinta-feira.

Olhou a cama toda desarrumada e sentiu-se enjoado. Como pudera? E lembrou-se de algo que o deixou mais aturdido, Deus, ele não usara preservativo àquela noite com Tânia. Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Já não sabia mais se queria começar uma família com Tânia, bem, pelo menos não por agora, precisava planejar tudo primeiro...

 _Ah, não, não!_

Ele lembrou-se de outra coisa ainda pior, ele tinha certeza que em sua mais recente insanidade, ele chamara Tânia de Isabella... Inúmeras vezes...

O que adiantava o cara se embriagar e lembrar-se de tudo no dia seguinte?

E agora o que ele faria, onde ela estaria? O que ele diria? O que ela diria?

Eram perguntas demais para uma mente que não se encontrava cem por cento. Ele devia lembrar-se como era horrível ficar de ressaca.

Entrou no imenso closet, organizado com capricho e eficiência pela Sra. Bishop e as ajudantes que ela usava para limpeza e arrumação do apartamento. Escolheu entre tantos ternos caros e elegantes, um cinza risca de giz, uma camisa bordô e uma gravata de seda com listras transversais cinza e bordô. Completou a vestimenta com meias pretas, cinto e sapatos pretos. Verificou sua aparência no imenso espelho do closet e constatou que sua aparência não condizia com seu espírito. Ele estava como sempre elegante e passando eficiência, quando na verdade se sentia um farrapo humano e com a mente tumultuada e dispersa.

Encaminhou-se diretamente para a copa, gostaria muito de tomar um café e aspirinas, antes de se encontrar com Tânia, mas talvez seu desejo não fosse atendido afinal, ela deveria estar lá.

Entrou já respirando fundo e a encontrou sentada à mesa, com uma xícara de algo fumegando em uma das mãos. Ela usava um neglige de seda branco, sobre uma camisola da mesma cor, sua atenção estava voltada ao jornal que lia atentamente. A mesa estava posta com um café da manhã completo. Invés de se sentir satisfeito, aquilo o enjoou ainda mais, a bebedeira estava cobrando seus efeitos, sem contar à conversa que teria que ter com Tânia.

\- Bom dia, Tânia.

Ela levantou os olhos do jornal e disse com um sorriso:

\- Bom dia, querido. Dormiu bem? Você não me parece bem.

Ele aproximou-se cauteloso e sentou-se ao seu lado:

\- Somente estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...

\- Vou pedir que a Sra. Bishop lhe traga aspirinas, só um segundo.

Antes que ela se levantasse, Edward segurou seu braço e impediu que saísse da mesa:

\- Tânia, só um instante, precisamos conversar...

Edward estava achando estranha a reação dela, afinal, ela estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e lembrava-se com clareza de tê-la chamado de Isabella durante o sexo e nenhuma mulher poderia ser tão condescendente a ponto de ficar tão tranqüila assim no outro dia... E se ele tivesse sonhado aquilo? Afinal se ele houvesse mesmo a chamado pelo o nome de outra mulher, ela teria parado o ato no mesmo instante, mas isso não só não ocorreu, como estava ela ali, calma, preocupada com o bem estar dele.

Ela voltou a sentar-se e esperou impassível que ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa. Ela sabia o que ele iria lhe falar. Durante o interlúdio noturno ele a chamara de Isabella o tempo todo. Mas mais uma vez, como tantas outras, ela fingiu que estava adorando, assim também como fingiu que não ouvira a pior coisa que pode acontecer com uma mulher enquanto ela está fazendo amor, principalmente com seu _futuro marido_ , ser confundida com outra. Mas ela percebera que ele estava bêbado, não estava em condições em pensar em se proteger e hoje ela poderia já estar esperando um filho dele. Um filho que garantiria seu casamento, ou se não houvesse casamento, afinal ela vira o abraço, depois os olhares, o deslumbramento mútuo entre Isabella e Edward. Ela tinha certeza que Edward assumiria o filho e ela teria uma pensão substancial para viver o resto de sua vida da forma que mais gostava. Gastando dinheiro em coisas caras, finas, elegantes e supérfluas. E então, ela resolveu fingir que ele não dissera nada, assim talvez o confundisse e ele acharia que na verdade sonhara que a chamara de Isabella. Então ele falou:

\- Ontem, eu...

\- Ah, querido, mesmo você tendo tomado um pouco mais de vinho, você foi magnífico como sempre.

Ela levantou-se e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Edward.

\- Se era só isso, vou buscar suas aspirinas.

Edward deixou que ela fosse se perguntando se teria realmente sonhado que havia chamado Tânia de Isabella. Bem, só poderia ter sido sonho, Tânia estava radiante esta manhã e Edward achou que ela estaria já fazendo as malas, mas tudo parecia bem.

Ela voltou com as aspirinas e colocou um pouco de suco num copo e deu a Edward com um sorriso. E mais uma vez ele pensou que realmente estivera sonhando com Isabella mais uma vez.

Eles sentaram e comeram em silêncio.

Edward pensando no dia que teria no escritório e Tânia fazendo seus planos sobre o casamento ou quanto cobraria de pensão.

Ao terminar o café, Edward perguntou a Tânia:

\- Você tem algum compromisso para hoje?

\- Marquei um dia no Spa do condomínio, por que você estava pensando em alguma coisa, eu posso desmarcar?

\- Não, somente gostaria de saber seus planos. Vou passar o dia todo no escritório, talvez hoje eu chegue tarde, tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem, querido, tenha um bom dia.

\- Obrigada, Tânia, você também.

 _Ah, eu terei_ , pensou ela, _já comecei a gastar o seu dinheiro e não o meu, meu bem._

E Edward se dirigiu ao subsolo para pegar sua pick-up e começar seu dia de trabalho, que por sorte seria melhor que o anterior, sem lembranças ou interrupções e as preocupações e devaneios que vinham junto com as memórias.

 **CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Isabella espantou-se quando ela acordou e não encontrou Alice, normalmente era ela que acordava cedo e despertava a amiga.

Encontrou um bilhete, dizendo que Alice estava no trabalho e que ligasse para ela ao acordar para combinarem o almoço.

Isabella pegou uma maçã da cesta de frutas da cozinha e telefonou para a amiga:

\- Maison Cullen, bom dia!

\- Bom dia, Angela. É Isabella, posso falar com Alice?

\- Bom dia, Isabella. Somente um instante, passarei a ligação a ela.

Isabella deu mais uma mordida e esperou somente alguns segundos até ouvir a voz de sua amiga:

\- Bom dia, dorminhoca! Quem diria que eu acordaria antes que você, hein, Bella?

\- Rá, rá, tão engraçadinha! Você trabalhará o dia inteiro hoje, Alice?

\- Infelizmente, Bella, não poderei ausentar-me do ateliê. Hoje é um dia movimentado e as clientes fazem questão de serem atendidas por mim. Mas imaginei que você possa vir para cá e então almoçaremos juntas. O que você acha?

\- Não era bem isso que estava planejando para hoje, Alice, eu estava pensando, bem, melhor eu contar depois que der certo..., somente gostaria de sua ajuda para fazer alguns ajustes em meus planos...

\- Ah, lá vem.

Isabella assoprou e disse para amiga:

\- Alice, eu vim aqui para tentar conquistar Edward. Isso não é segredo para você e acho que para ninguém. Gostaria que você me ajudasse, isso é possível ou não?

\- Ah, tudo bem, o que você quer que eu faça, por favor, nada que eu tenha que mentir descaradamente a Edward ou Tânia, porque eu não vou fazer isso.

\- Não, nada disso, só gostaria de saber se eles vão almoçar juntos. Se não, onde Edward almoçará?

\- Bem, isso é fácil, vou ligar para ele e já te ligo.

\- Tá bem.

Isabella desligou ansiosa esperando o retorno de Alice.

Alice ligou para Edward no escritório. E Victória atendeu informando-a que ele ainda não havia chegado, mas lhe passaria o recado, Alice agradeceu e desligou.

Ligou para o celular e ouviu a voz grave do irmão:

\- Bom dia, irmãzinha.

\- Bom dia, irmãozinho.

Sem se conter Edward perguntou:

\- E sua hóspede como está?

\- Minha hóspede está muito bem, como você deve saber, afinal a conhece tanto quanto eu.

\- Está de mau humor, Alice? – pensando que o mau humor deveria ser dele, afinal acordara com uma baita ressaca. E não parava de pensar na hóspede de sua irmã, quando na verdade deveria estar pensando na mulher maravilhosa que ele havia pedido em casamento.

\- Não, estou bem – ela não gostava desse joguinho que estava fazendo, amava sua amiga, mas também amava seu irmão e não se sentia bem o espionando – você vai almoçar com Tânia hoje?

\- Não, não vou, mas se isso é um convite, vou ter de declinar. Estou atolado de trabalho e não poderei sair do escritório hoje.

 _Muito menos, caso você planeje um outro almoço que terei que ficar ao lado de Isabella,_ pensou Edward. Manter distância daquela mulher seria mais que racional, faria ele feliz, a mãe dela feliz e até mesmo seu pai feliz.

Com a resposta de Edward ela teve uma desculpa para a pergunta:

\- Ah, que pena, pensei que poderia arrastá-lo para um almoço, somente nós dois como fazíamos antes.

\- Está com ciúmes de Tânia, Alice? – Edward estava achando aquela conversa toda muito estranha e a última vez que teve este pressentimento em relação a Alice, a melhor amiga dela estava vindo para Seattle, o que foi no dia anterior. E por conseqüência ele estava vivendo quase que num mundo paralelo ao seu, onde não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, tivera que se embebedar para poder transar com uma mulher desejável e só pensava numa morena, maravilhosa, sexy, na mulher que Isabella se transformara.

\- Não, claro que não... – Alice não sabia mais o que dizer, tinha medo de acabar entregando Isabella, apesar de não saber realmente dos planos da amiga. – tudo bem, então, irmãozinho, bom dia para você.

\- Um bom dia para você também, Alice.

Edward não deixou de pensar que tinha muito mais por trás daquele telefonema de Alice, mas voltou a se concentrar no trânsito que estava uma loucura aquela manhã.

Alice ligou para Isabella e lhe informou que Edward não sairia para almoçar e que ele não veria Tânia.

Isabella então começou a se preparar. Primeiro tomou um longo banho de banheira e usou seu próprio sais de banho que trouxera na bagagem.

Depois tentou escolher entre as roupas que havia trazido, mas nada a agradou. Ligou novamente para Alice e perguntou se a amiga tinha alguma coisa leve para ela vestir, pois as roupas que trouxera se resumiam em jeans e blusinhas. Alice era um pouco mais baixa que Isabella e ela tinha um pouco mais de busto e quadril que Alice, então a amiga sugeriu que Bella procurasse alguma coisa no quarto de criação que ela tinha em casa.

Isabella entrou no quarto e ficou de boca aberta. Tudo era muito bem organizado, havia metros e metros de tecidos arrumados numa prateleira, máquinas de costura e de corte em uma mesa ampla. Assim como araras com modelos lindos que Alice criava.

Passou a mão pelos vestidos, terninhos, saias e blusas, que deixaram Isabella orgulhosa da amiga e seu lado feminino para compras veio a tona. Queria experimentar tudo, mas olhou no relógio e percebeu que não tinha muito tempo. Experimentou algumas peças e por fim escolheu um vestido de jeans macio, frente única com um decote em v, que ressaltava seus seios mesmo sem precisar usar sutiã, ele afunilava na cintura, o que a realçava e depois saía em uma saia ampla que a fazia se sentir elegante, como as mulheres dos anos 50. E a saia, por sua vez se encaixava perfeitamente em seus planos, pois não precisaria usar lingerie. Escolheu um par de sapatos pretos de salto que combinavam perfeitamente com o modelo. Penteou os cabelos para que os cachos ficassem mais acentuados o que lhe deixava menos menina e mais mulher.

Ligou para a portaria do prédio e pediu um táxi.

Na despensa de Alice, pegou a cesta de piquenique, que Alice lhe mostrara na noite anterior e lhe contara uma história divertida sobre um piquenique romântico com um pretendente que depois se mostrara um chato e colocou dentro uma garrafa de vinho branco, duas taças de cristal, torradas, dois tipos de patê, um pote de caviar, morangos limpos e uma lata de chantilly, além de saca-rolhas, pratos, talheres e guardanapos.

Desceu pelo elevador e entrou no táxi que já estava a sua espera, fazendo uma prece.

Ela chegou ao edifício Cullen exatamente a meio-dia e dez. Estava nervosa, mas nada a demoveria de fazer o que tinha planejado, tinha que pelo menos tentar, não é mesmo?

Entrou na elegante recepção e pegou o elevador para o último andar. Quando chegou ao andar, tentou passar despercebida por uma recepcionista atrás de um balcão alto, com um fone de ouvido na orelha que atendia as ligações.

\- Bom dia, senhorita. Posso ajudá-la?

\- Oh, não. Obrigada. O Sr. Cullen está me esperando, eu sei o caminho.

\- Senhorita, senhorita – chamou a moça, mas Isabella já se dirigia a sala de Edward apressada.

Quando Isabella chegou à porta que antecedia a sala dele, essa se abriu e Victória a recebeu com um sorriso:

\- Então, é a senhorita? Vou pedir para Lauren dispensar os seguranças. A senhorita deveria ter se identificado na recepção, Srta. Swan, deixou Lauren em polvorosa.

\- Desculpe Sra...

\- Victória, querida, todos me chamam assim.

\- Victória, eu queria fazer uma surpresa para Edward e...

\- Entendo – disse Victória abrindo a porta para Isabella entrar, olhando-a de cima em baixo e fixando o olhar na cesta de piquenique – mas ele ainda não sabe que a senhorita está aqui, quando algo assim acontece, o Sr. Cullen não precisa ser incomodado. Faça o seguinte, criança, entre e boa sorte, pois ele hoje não está em seu melhor humor.

Isabella parou por um instante na imponente porta e respirou fundo. Abriu a porta e entrou devagar, Edward estava sentado atrás de sua imensa e bela mesa, compenetrado olhando para a tela de seu computador.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo? Por que tinha que parecer um modelo saído das páginas de uma revista masculina de moda? Sem levantar os olhos, falou:

\- Victória, já pedi para não ser incomodado, o que é...

A frase morreu quando ele levantou os olhos e deu de cara com Isabella com o sorriso mais meigo e lindo que ele jamais vira em toda sua vida.

Deus, ela era puro sex appeal! Os seios parcialmente a mostra no decote, aquela cintura fina... Mesmo a saia ampla parecia não conseguir esconder o que ali estava, as belas e fortes pernas. Estava magnífica e a reação involuntária de certa parte de sua anatomia, confirmava seus maiores temores, se ele não ficasse longe de Isabella, ele não conseguiria _ficar longe de Isabella._ E sua reação, foi imediata:

\- Isabella, o que você está fazendo aqui? – sua voz soou rude, mas ele realmente estava nervoso, ela não tinha que aparecer assim. Já não bastara ter tido que se controlar no dia anterior, que fora até fácil, afinal não estava sozinho, sua noiva e sua irmã os acompanhavam. Mas agora, o que seria dele, diante daquela visão estonteante, sexy?

E Edward começou a pensar sem parar em seu pai, na mãe de Isabella, como ele havia sido o mais baixo dos homens quando a agarrara quando ela tinha apenas quinze anos e que ele sempre a considerara uma irmãzinha... Até o dia que a teve nos braços e experimentou seus beijos...

 _Eu preciso me controlar! Eu preciso lembrar que sou um homem mais velho agora, mais experiente, controlo uma empresa que vale milhões, já domei cavalos indóceis, estou noivo e não será uma menina de vinte anos que abalara minhas convicções._

Isabella ignorou o tom rude e viu claramente que sua presença o estava abalando. Isso era bom, não era? E ela disse, com voz suave:

\- Trouxe o almoço. Bem, não é um almoço somente um lanchinho.

De forma sedutora, ela sentou-se na cadeira a frente de Edward. E retirou o conteúdo da cesta, depositando tudo sobre a mesa.

Ele estava atônito.

\- Edward, desculpe-me vir assim, sem avisar – Bella achou que era melhor começar a falar, afinal o silêncio de Edward a estava deixando desconfortável, pensando que talvez a idéia não fora tão brilhante como ela imaginara – mas eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma surpresa. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos e conversamos. Queria um tempo somente para nós, como antes.

Com essa frase, Edward saiu do estupor. Agora entendia o telefonema de Alice, ela estava ajudando Isabella, a saber, se ele sairia ou não do escritório.

Ah, Alice você não tem idéia do que está fazendo. – pensou Edward.

Quando ele pôs os olhos na lata de chantilly, teve que engolir para não babar. Imaginou Isabella deitada nua, sobre a mesa e coberta do creme adocicado, enquanto ele o lambia do corpo dela. Balançou a cabeça para afastar a cena erótica.

Ele não entraria no jogo de sedução de Isabella e era isso que ela viera fazer ali. Já fora avisado pela própria mãe dela e por seu pai. Sabia o quanto Isabella era obstinada, se ela realmente achava que estava apaixonada por ele, ela não desistiria tão fácil. Sentia-se até mesmo lisonjeado com esse suposto amor, mas não poderia sucumbir. O que ele sentia não era mais que puro desejo, que quando saciado, ela seria somente mais uma. Tinha que ficar repetindo isso para si mesmo, talvez ele começasse a acreditar!

Iria começar a cortar o mal pela raiz. Faria Isabella sair dali, sem vontade de vê-lo de novo:

\- Bella, me desculpe, mas você me pegou num momento difícil. Eu não tenho tempo para nada hoje, muito menos comer ou conversar com você. Desculpe-me, mesmo. Vou pedir para Victória pedir para Ulley levava para casa.

Ele já tirara o telefone do gancho para falar com Victória, quando Bella levantou-se e segurou a mão dele. Ele puxou a mão como se tivesse levado um choque, o que parecia ter acontecido, pois uma corrente elétrica cruzou todo seu corpo com o pequeno gesto.

\- Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Mais uma vez, está usando desculpas para se livrar de mim. Dessa vez, já que estou aqui cara a cara com você, eu não vou sair. Nós vamos conversar e comer como pessoas civilizadas e adultas. Você já percebeu que agora sou uma mulher adulta, não é? Você não precisa mais fugir de mim.

Enquanto falava Isabella se levantou, foi se aproximando de Edward e passava os dedos na borda da mesa, como uma carícia íntima.

Edward estava ficando de boca seca, enquanto seu estômago se contraía.

Ao chegar frente a frente com Edward, Isabella num ato de pura ousadia, pois nunca havia feito nada parecido em sua vida, levantou a saia devagar sensualmente e sentou-se no colo de Edward, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo musculoso. E quando se posicionou corretamente, sentiu com prazer que seu gesto fora bem sucedido. A excitação de Edward pressionou sua pele nua como uma barra de puro aço.

Ele agarrou com firmeza os braços de sua cadeira e cerrou os dentes, para que um gemido de puro deleite não escapasse de seus lábios. Os seios generosos de Isabella estavam diretamente direcionados sobre sua boca. Aquelas pernas que ele sempre admirara por sua força e capacidade de domar animais, estavam agora, pressionando suas coxas. O perfume envolvendo-o como um afrodisíaco potente.

Minha Nossa Senhora Jesus e José, ele era um homem potente, um amante do bom sexo. Como ele resistiria àquela mulher? Ainda mais quando essa mulher estava ligada à maioria de suas fantasias sexuais dos últimos anos?

Isabella jamais imaginou que um dia em sua vida se sentiria tão excitada como agora. Todos os seus contatos com o sexo masculino, depois daquele dia fatídico com Edward, eram mornos, apesar de não deixar nenhum homem realmente tocá-la, quando ela os beijava, não sentia nada, mas com Edward sentir seu membro contra sua parte mais íntima, a estava deixando fora de si. E sem pensar começou a se mover lentamente, como se montasse no mais garboso garanhão. E ela ousaria mais:

\- Ah, você sente como ele me quer? – pegou as mãos dele e levou-as para suas coxas suavemente, abaixando a cabeça simultaneamente beijando Edward primeiro somente com os lábios e depois abrindo a boca dele com sua língua, quando sentiu que Edward apertava suas coxas e correspondia ao beijo, ela afastou somente um milímetro sua boca e disse:

\- Eu amo sua boca, amo seus beijos... Ah que saudades de seus beijos, saudades de suas mãos em mim.

Edward o homem experiente que já havia tido incontáveis relações, com os mais variados tipos de mulheres, estava completamente entregue aos comandos sutis de uma menina virgem de vinte anos. Ele realmente parecia não ter vontade própria, estava seguindo placidamente as orientações de Isabella. Quando ela levou suas mãos mais para cima e ele notou que ela não usava calcinha, algo dentro dele acordou. Usando de toda sua força de vontade e também sua força bruta, ele se levantou da cadeira tirando Isabella de seu colo. Automaticamente ele lhe deu as costas, empurrando a cadeira com o pé, com toda a sua frustração.

Isabella ainda excitada por um momento não teve reação, depois puxou Edward pelo braço para que ele se virasse e a olhasse:

\- Vai ser sempre assim? Você vai negar até a morte o que sentimos um pelo outro? É isso?

Edward permaneceu calado somente a olhando:

\- Será que não dá para você perceber que eu cresci, não sou mais a adolescente que você acha que usou. Eu sou uma mulher agora e estou aqui para você, por você. E eu sei que você me quer também, eu senti – e colocando a mão sobre a calça de Edward, ela apertou seu membro excitado e continuou com um sussurro – eu sinto.

Edward não se mexeu, somente olhou para Isabella e percebeu que teria que ser cruel, para que essa menina entendesse o que ele era e o que sentia por ela:

\- Jamais imaginei que com a idade você ficaria vulgar, Bella! – depois dessa sentença, ele deu um passo atrás, para afastar a mão dela – o que você sabe sobre mim agora, hein? Nada! Há quanto tempo você não me vê? Há mais de três anos, eu mudei, não para melhor. E se eu pude agarrar uma menina inocente de quinze anos e fazer o que fiz, que tipo de homem você acha que me tornei?

Isabella não queria acreditar em seus ouvidos, Edward não poderia estar sendo cruel com ela. Ele jamais fora cruel com ninguém, ela sabia disso, ele não poderia ter mudado tanto. Ou poderia? Não, não. Ela sabia por que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Era somente mais uma artimanha para mantê-la afastada. Mas os olhos estavam, também, tão frios...

E ele continuou:

\- Você já olhou para você, nos últimos tempos? Eu não seria homem se eu não a desejasse. Eu não seria eu, se não a quisesse! Mas infelizmente, para mim e para você, eu não posso colocá-la _na minha lista de conquistas_ \- falou sarcástico - isso estragaria a amizade de nossas famílias e isso para mim está em primeiro lugar. E eu ainda a considero da família. Agora Isabella se você não tiver mais nada o que fazer aqui, eu quero que você saia e espere o motorista na sala de Victória. Eu tenho mais o que fazer, do que entretê-la com uma sessão de "se-eu-quiser-eu-consigo-conquistá-lo". Não quero ser uma de suas experiências. Tenha um bom dia!

Ela não conseguia falar, seus olhos estavam marejados. Aquele não era seu Edward! Aquele homem atroz não era o homem pelo qual era apaixonada sua vida toda. Tinha algo muito errado naquilo tudo. E ela iria descobrir.

Edward sentou-se e fixou o olhar na tela do computador, fingindo que estava compenetrado novamente, mas ela tinha que sair rápido dali, pois ele sabia que não conseguiria fingir por muito tempo. Seu coração estava aos pedaços por ter que dizer aquelas palavras duras a ela, seu corpo inteiro treAlice e se ela continuasse ali, ele acabaria abraçando-a e pedindo perdão de joelhos. Mas precisava tirar Isabella de sua vida, precisava esquecê-la, por ele e por todos que confiavam nele. Seus tios, seus familiares e a própria Isabella. Ela era ingênua, pura, uma montanha de ceticismo os separava.

Decidida a descobrir o que fora aquela reação absurda. E ela tinha certeza, mentirosa. Isabella não se moveu e perguntou:

\- Você, então, não sente nada por mim, somente tesão?

A pergunta de Bella pegou Edward desprevenido, ele achou que depois das palavras duras que ele usara para com ela, ela sairia correndo de seu escritório e deixaria sua libido em paz. Ou começasse a gritar com ele, como ele era desprezível e etc., mas ao contrário disso. ela o olhava com o mesmo olhar intenso que ele lhe dirigira e suas palavras também não foram nem meigas ou leves.

\- Até meus quinze anos, você foi o meu melhor amigo, Edward. Acho que pelo menos mereço uma resposta agora e uma resposta verdadeira.

Ele não podia fraquejar. Teria que manter o mesmo nível de conversa. Não poderia simplesmente voltar atrás no que havia dito:

\- Sim, é só isso – sem que percebesse, ele titubeou apenas milésimos de segundos para falar a outra palavra, mas Isabella estava atenta – tesão!

\- Você realmente acha que pode me enganar, não é? Por que então, Edward você fugiu de mim, todos estes anos? Por que você simplesmente não conseguia ficar no mesmo recinto que eu por mais do que alguns minutos? E o que são essas suas reações tão passionais, quando o assunto somos nós? – Isabella estava alterada, queria de uma vez por todas tirar tudo a limpo – por que no restaurante você não conseguiu ao menos receber um carinho meu? Se for sexo que você quer, por que você simplesmente não me toma? Eu estou aqui, me oferecendo para você e nem isso, de mim, você aceita? É culpa o que você sente? Culpa por não ter resistido a _uma menina de quinze anos_? E essa de se casar agora com uma mulher que você mal conhece, que em nada faz seu tipo? Eu sei o que é, é medo! Medo de expor o que você realmente sente por mim, medo de se entregar e não conseguir nunca mais resistir...

\- Chega!

Toda aquela raiva de Isabella estava servindo de puro afrodisíaco para Edward. Ela o excitava, isso ele já sabia, mas não como naquele momento, quando a raiva fazia seu rosto enrubescer, seus olhos flamejarem, transformando-os em um lago perigoso de um profundo azul. O "por que você não me toma", ressoava em sua mente como um luminoso piscando no deserto lhe oferecendo água. Mais uma vez suas emoções sobrepujaram sua razão e ele se viu beijando-a alucinadamente, desesperadamente. Segurava com uma mão, os cabelos de Isabella firmemente para mantê-la com a cabeça levantada, entregue a ele. Sua outra mão a mantinha cativa pela cintura, deixando-a ciente de todo o poder que tinha sobre ele.

Virando-a de encontro à mesa, sentou-a de pernas abertas, trazendo-a para si, sem a menor delicadeza, colando seu membro intumescido em sua carne úmida. Edward gemeu e movimentava-se como se a estivesse amando. Isabella se mexia no mesmo ritmo, segurando-o próximo com suas pernas poderosas.

Ela estava louca de tanto desejo, gemia, mordia Edward. Enfiou suas mãos por baixo do blazer dele e o retirou-o, deixando cair ao chão. Suas mãos nervosas retiraram a camisa de Edward de dentro da calça. Quando essas mãos acharam à pele nua e firme daquelas costas largas, ela o arranhou e afagou. Seu corpo implorava para alcançar o pico que ela havia alcançado somente uma vez e com o homem que a prendia ali. Abaixou as mãos ao cinto de Edward e quando estava abrindo-o, eles ouviram a exclamação vindo da porta:

\- Sr. Cullen?!

 **CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Edward afastou-se abruptamente, mantendo-se de costas para porta, disse ofegante:

\- Por favor, Victória, nos dê alguns minutos.

Isabella já havia ficado em pé, mas não conseguia levantar os olhos para olhar para a mulher horrorizada parada a porta, só conseguia alisar a saia amarrotada. Supostamente a secretária estava em choque, pois mesmo depois da frase de Edward, ela não se mexeu, com voz autoritária Edward disse:

\- Victória, saia agora, por favor!

O corpo da mulher deu uma leve tremida e ela saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele terminou de abrir o cinto, arrumou a camisa dentro da calça, sem olhar para Isabella, se aprumou e encaminhou-se ao sofá próximo as grandes janelas e sentou-se com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

Depois de balançar a cabeça negativamente, levantou os olhos e encarou a mulher que o fazia cometer desatinos, os quais ele abominava: como homens que se aproveitavam da inocência de menores e outros que tratavam o lugar de trabalho como um parque de diversão sexual. Graças a Isabella, ele já havia cometido os dois pecados.

Mas olhar aquele rosto quase inocente e os olhos que ainda guardavam a chama do desejo e da vergonha de ser pega. Fazia-o esquecer que era um pecador. A queria, ah Deus, como ele a queria!

Como ele ainda seria capaz de negar isso a si mesmo se ela continuasse ali, tão perto? Se ela ainda continuasse na mesma cidade que ele? Ou até, pensou tristemente, se ela ainda habitasse o mesmo planeta? Tinha que mantê-la à distância! Essa frase repetitiva insistia em sua cabeça e por fim falou:

\- Você, agora, precisa ir! De todos os problemas que já tinha, a sua presença e minha falta total de controle, mais uma vez, me causou mais uma dificuldade. Preciso me desculpar com Victória, ela não teve culpa de presenciar...

\- Edward, eu...

\- Não, Bella, não. Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, pela amizade que tivemos, que temos, eu acho – Edward sabia que estava correndo o risco de estar se abrindo demais, de Bella saber que ela era seu ponto mais fraco, mas continuou:

\- Preciso que você volte para Forks. Preciso que você fique longe de mim. Eu não consigo ser eu mesmo com você por perto. Eu me perco, me entrego e eu não quero isso...

Isabella estava se sentindo radiante, ela sabia que não poderia sorrir e nem gritar de alegria, que precisava manter a face séria, mas Edward estava deixando claro que ele sentia algo muito forte por ela, mas ela não havia escutado a frase final ainda:

\- Eu não quero você em minha vida – e mesmo sabendo que, se um dia ele se arrependesse e no futuro descobrisse que não conseguiria viver sem ela, continuou – eu vou dizer somente uma vez, então preste atenção: Eu não sei que tipo de fantasias você criou a meu respeito, mas a única coisa que quero para você é que seja muito feliz em sua vida. Quero que você encontre um homem que a ame e você o ame igualmente, mas Bella, esse homem não serei eu! Eu não a amo...

 **CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Um soluço dolorido saiu da garganta de Isabella que estava trancada até o momento, seu estômago se contraiu e ela o segurou se curvando. Ela imaginou que Edward não pudesse machucá-la mais do que a havia machucado há cinco anos atrás, mas aquilo estava sendo infinitamente pior.

Nada poderia ser pior para Edward do que ver Isabella naquele estado. Ele a amava mais que tudo, ela era mais que uma irmã para ele.

Irmã?! Rá!

Mas ele resolvera que dessa vez seria definitivo. Não queria mais Isabella próxima de sua vida, ele a desejava demais e ela era algo que ele não poderia ter, jamais. Então por que ficar se martirizando? Tanto ela como ele, precisavam viver livres desse..., ele nem ao menos sabia nomear o sentimento que os impelia um para o outro.

Ele levantou-se, pegou o telefone que estava no chão, derrubado com a paixão de minutos atrás e pediu a Victória que mandasse Ulley esperar Isabella no hall de entrada do prédio e depois a levasse para o apartamento de Alice.

Isabella achou que estava vivendo outra realidade, nada daquilo estava realmente acontecendo com ela. Edward a estava mandando embora, mais uma vez tirando-a da sua vida de maneira abrupta, sem palavras de consolo. Simplesmente: saia, pois eu não te amo... Uma nova dor no estômago a fez se curvar.

Sim, ela iria embora, ela prometera para si, que seria sua última chance, se Edward não a amasse, não a quisesse ela o esqueceria, então era isso que iria fazer, ela iria esquecê-lo!

Ah, como queria poder odiá-lo, mas odiá-lo mais que tudo, por lhe fazer sentir tamanha dor, mas sabia que a culpa era toda sua. Não tinha que amá-lo tanto, não deveria tê-lo desejado a ponto de sair de sua vida e ter tentado entrar na dele. Ele estava noivo e iria se casar... Sem conseguir se controlar Isabella começou a chorar. Como ela podia perder o restante de sua dignidade diante daquele homem que ela não conhecia mais? Saiu sem ao menos recolher as coisas que agora estavam, algumas espalhadas pelo chão e outras pela mesa. Desceria e esperaria o motorista no hall, como ela ouvira-o comunicar a Victória.

Edward viu Isabella sair chorando, lembrou-se que dessa vez era ela que saía e o deixava, mas na verdade não tinha muita diferença da vez anterior, não é mesmo? Os dois estavam machucados, ela com certeza mais que ele. Ou não? Por que ele jamais imaginou que iria sentir tamanha dor. Seu peito se apertava e lágrimas vinham aos olhos. Ele não se lembrava de ter experimentado tamanho sentimento de perda como agora.

Mas era para o bem dela! Ela tinha que ser feliz!

Os pais dele eram contra aquele relacionamento, os pais dela eram contra. Havia a diferença de idade, a ponte imensa da experiência que os separava. Nada disso era novidade para Edward. Ele já se ouvira falar de todos os motivos milhares de vezes, mas mesmo assim tudo aquilo era penoso demais. Estava cansado daquela história entre os dois. Era hora de colocar um ponto final naquilo tudo.

Terminou de se recompor, recolheu a comida, recusando ao seu cérebro qualquer pensamento em relação à mulher que trouxera aquilo.

Sentou-se a sua mesa e com a postura de sempre, empresário eficiente e sério, pediu a Victória que viesse ao seu escritório.

A mulher entrou e permaneceu de pé, com um ar constrangido, mas também indignado no rosto, até que Edward apontasse a cadeira para que ela sentasse. Após sentarem-se, os segundos de silêncio foram constrangedores e então ela falou o mais profissionalmente possível:

\- Seu pai pediu para que você ligasse para ele assim que estivesse desocupado e sua _noiva_ também ligou – o sarcasmo na palavra noiva não passou despercebido a Edward, mas se ela continuasse ele não toleraria insubordinação, mesmo que essa funcionária fosse mais velha de empresa do que ele próprio – e Sr. Cullen eu bati antes de entrar...

\- Victória, Sra. Smith - era a primeira vez que a chamava assim desde que assumira a presidência da empresa – peço-lhe desculpas por a senhora ter presenciado... aquilo e espero contar com a sua descrição.

\- Por certo, senhor, como sempre.

\- Obrigado, Victória, pode se retirar. Por favor, ligue para meu pai, sim?

\- Pois não, senhor.

\- E Victória, minha... Tânia deixou algum recado?

\- Não, senhor, somente disse que ligaria mais tarde.

\- Obrigado.

\- Com licença.

E Victória se retirou da sala, deixando para trás um Edward empenhado em esquecer tudo que se passara e a se concentrar no trabalho.

Isabella desceu no elevador, arrasada, mas não daria a Edward o gostinho de tê-la deixado naquele estado. Precisava sair dali, precisava realmente voltar para seus cavalos, sua vida, mas primeiro precisava desabafar, não chorar, espernear, ou bater os pés como uma menina mimada, somente precisava colocar para fora o que estava sentindo, para não explodir. Já que não tinha seus cavalos ali, para levá-la para longe numa cavalgada desenfreada, onde colocaria todos os demônios da tristeza para fora, correria para Alice e depois iria embora, continuar sua vida e encontrar o homem que a faria feliz como Edward sugerira.

Edward, Edward, Edward! Teria que parar de pensar naquele homem! Teria que parar de amar aquele homem! Ah, por que gostar de alguém era tão complicado? Não seria tudo mais fácil se ao nascer nós tivéssemos um comando que dizia "você se apaixonará por esta pessoa" e a pessoa te amaria de volta, simples assim, sem complicações, sem altos e baixos, sem sofrimento... Nãaaao, tudo iria ser monótono demais!

Isabella foi direto para o ateliê de Alice, ao chegar lá percebeu que não conseguiria conversar com a amiga, o lugar estava realmente cheio.

Alice explicou-lhe que o famoso corpo de balé de Seattle iria fazer uma apresentação especial no sábado e a elite da cidade iria estar toda presente, vestindo roupas exclusivas da nova badalada estilista, que também, era uma Cullen. Um nome era quase tudo naquela sociedade.

Alice percebeu que Bella não estava bem, mas infelizmente não pôde dar à amiga a atenção merecida, pediu que ela fosse para casa que mais tarde conversariam. Aquela tristeza, transformada em determinação, somente poderia ser obra de seu irmão. Edward pagaria caro se houvesse magoado Bella novamente, pensou Alice, para concluir, depois, que a própria Bella era quem procurava aquele sofrimento.

Isabella queria embora o mais rápido possível, mas não deixaria Alice daquela forma e também não fugiria como Edward fugira dela todo aquele tempo. Ela teria mais coragem e consideração do que ele, um dia, tivera para com ela. Foi para o apartamento esperar a amiga e no sábado iria embora, ou quem sabe no domingo, somente, não precisava voltar tão cedo. Estava de férias na faculdade, isso se voltasse. Aprendia mais no dia a dia do haras do que nos dois anos que ficara enfiada em salas de aula, mas seu pai jamais concordaria com isso. Bem, agora não era hora para pensar nisso também.

Edward mergulhou no trabalho, certo que isso iria ajudá-lo a manter a sanidade, mas por várias vezes se viu pensando no ocorrido e sua mente se enchia de "ses".

Estava envolvido novamente em um desses devaneios, quando Victória anunciou que Tânia estava ali, Edward pediu que a conduzisse direto ao seu escritório, pensando no que estava acontecendo com as pessoas, principalmente as mulheres, para achar que seu local de trabalho era um lugar para encontros sem hora marcada.

Tânia entrou apressada ao escritório, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Edward imaginou se ela já soubesse de alguma coisa, mas ela veio direto para ele e o abraçou com força, como se precisasse de consolo. Edward a abraçou e quando percebeu que ela estava mais calma, perguntou:

\- O que foi Tânia? O que aconteceu?

\- Minha melhor amiga me ligou de Londres e disse-me que a mãe dela acabou de falecer... Ela... Disse que estava tudo bem e que de repente a mãe sentiu-se mal e foi levada as pressas para o hospital e... que não tiveram tempo de salvá-la... ah, Edward ela era como uma mãe para mim também... – Tânia estava visivelmente abalada, Edward deixou-a chorar e desabafar – nós vivíamos juntas eu e Jessica. A mãe dela me tratava com tanto carinho, o carinho que faltava em minha casa, eu tinha lá.

Ela voltou a soluçar e Edward a sentou no sofá e pediu a Victória que trouxesse um copo com água. Depois de beber a água, ela lhe pareceu mais calma e por fim disse:

\- Jessica disse que precisa de mim, eu tenho que ir para Londres.

\- Tudo bem, Tânia, eu fretarei um avião, chegaremos mais rápido assim.

\- Não Edward, eu preciso ir sozinha. Preciso viver isso somente com minha amiga, não quero que você vá. – Tânia sabia que não era seguro deixar Edward sozinho agora, afinal aquela vaqueira estava solta no pasto, num pasto muito próximo de Edward, mas não queria um homem atrapalhando, queria colocar para fora todo aquela dor, sem que homem nenhum presenciasse.

\- Mas Tânia, você não pode viajar sozinha nesse estado. Eu vou com você.

"Assim eu me afasto daqui, me afasto da tentação que é Isabella" – pensou Edward.

\- Não! Eu não quero Edward. Eu preciso viver isso sozinha com minha amiga, somente eu e ela... Tente entender, nosso relacionamento ainda é tão recente, não estou preparada para dividir isso com você.

"Deus, será que ele não entendia, ela não queria dividir a vida com ele, somente queria compartilhar sua fortuna, nada mais" – Tânia tentava parecer serena, quando na verdade queria gritar com Edward, que ele não era bem vindo em sua intimidade.

\- Mas, Tânia, nós vamos nos casar. Não existe intimidade maior entre as pessoas do que dividirem a mesma casa. No momento do sim, não existirá mais eu ou você, sempre será nós. Ou não é assim que você pensa?

"Deus, não estou me reconhecendo, para que tudo isso? Somente para ficar longe de Isabella? E por que as mulheres são tão complicadas?"

Bastava somente viajar para outro lugar, não precisava falar que desejava dividir sua vida com Tânia, ele não iria dividir nada com ela. Ele a teria como um bibelô, para ser mostrado quando precisasse e uma mãe para seus futuros filhos, só isso!

Só isso?!

Onde ele estava com a cabeça para entrar numa furada dessa? Não poderia seguir com aquilo! Mas agora não era hora de dizer essas coisas para a mulher que ele trouxera para aquela farsa, quando ela voltasse, ou depois de uns dias ele seguiria para Londres e colocaria um ponto final em todo aquele circo que ele armara.

Agora, pensando com mais clareza, era melhor mesmo que ela fosse sozinha. Os laços entre eles eram tênues, afinal eles tiveram somente um mês de relacionamento, mais do que qualquer outra que Edward tivera nos últimos cinco anos, mas mesmo assim, a verdade era que ela não passara de mais uma. Ele não sentira nada por ela, além de excitação pela presa e depois o vislumbre que poderia viver uma vida de casado sem amor e complicações.

Edward era um homem passional, sua vida amorosa, jamais seria completa se ele não vivesse uma grande paixão, um amor romântico, no sentindo completo da palavra. E ele sabia com quem ele poderia viver isso. Ele sabia há tanto tempo, quanto possível. Bem lá no fundo, ele soubera desde o dia que a vira pela primeira vez, quando ela tinha somente cinco dias de vida. Mas esse era um amor proibido, proibido pela família, pela sociedade e pela sua consciência.

Depois de ajustar seus pensamentos à realidade, ele pediu para Victória providenciar o vôo a Tânia, assim como um carro que ficaria a disposição dela em Londres para a sua locomoção. E ela partiu para seu apartamento com Ulley para fazer as malas. Depois foi diretamente para o aeroporto. O relacionamento deles era tão vazio, que a despedida foi fria. Ela nem ao menos tinha idéia de uma data para seu retorno, disse somente que voltaria quando a amiga não precisasse mais dela, como se o noivado deles importasse nem um pouco. E ainda pediu a ele para que transmitisse mil perdões a sua mãe, mas precisaria adiar a festa de noivado, talvez ela não voltasse até a próxima semana.

Edward terminou seu dia no escritório e foi para casa. Dessa vez nada o fez querer parar no apartamento de Alice. Aquela página de sua vida estava virada, não voltaria para ela.

 **CAPÍTULO TREZE**

Isabella passou as horas que faltavam para Alice chegar, fazendo uma retrospectiva de toda sua vida. E não gostou do viu, bem não gostar do que viu era um pouco forte. Afinal tivera uma vida como à de uma princesa. Nunca, nada faltara a ela. Brinquedos, educação, diversão e muito amor dos pais e amigos. Fora coroada não somente por sua beleza, mas também por sua simpatia. Na faculdade tirava boas notas e começava a conquistar excelentes amizades, além de respeito.

Mas sua vida amorosa, desde a adolescência, era um zero a esquerda. Alice tinha razão, não se abrira para os rapazes que se aproximavam, sempre sonhando com o momento, que seria boa ou _velha_ o bastante, para Edward. Depois, então, do dia de seu aniversário, não conseguia imaginar um outro homem a tocando como ele fizera. No entanto, com a pressão das amigas na faculdade acabara ficando com dois rapazes. Os dois eram lindos, com carreiras brilhantes pela frente, mas Isabella não conseguia deixar de compará-los a Edward. E os romances acabaram antes mesmo de terem começado. E aonde isso a levara? À lugar algum.

Hoje Edward mostrou-se um homem que ela não conhecia mais, iria se casar e a pior das sentenças, deixara bem claro que ela, mesmo se ele não estivesse comprometido, não era uma opção.

Alice, por fim, chegou mais tarde que o esperado e estava cansadíssima. Mesmo assim, sentou-se e ouviu tudo que Isabella tinha para contar sobre o dia. Mais uma vez, Isabella teve que segurar Alice e implorar para que ela deixasse Edward em paz, pois de acordo com a própria Alice, ela queria ver sangue. Mas Isabella lembrou-a que a culpa, mais uma vez, era da menina sonhadora que morava dentro dela, mas que de agora em diante aquilo havia acabado. Fez um juramento que não correria mais atrás de Edward, que iria deixá-lo em paz e que o esqueceria no mais breve espaço de tempo possível.

Foram dormir tarde da noite e Alice pedira para a amiga ficar pelo menos até domingo, pois não tiveram muito tempo juntas e por causa do espetáculo de balé ela teria que trabalhar o sábado todo. À noite as duas poderiam ir assistir ao espetáculo. Isabella concordou e deixou que a amiga fosse descansar. Apesar de achar que não conseguiria dormir, seu corpo estava tão exausto, pelas emoções vividas, que dormiu rapidamente.

Acordou no outro dia, novamente sozinha, achou um bilhete de Alice, dizendo que já havia saído que a Sra. Bishop havia deixado o café da manhã pronto. No bilhete Alice sugeria que ela fosse tomar um banho de piscina na cobertura de Edward. Prontamente Bella pegou o telefone e ligou para Alice. A amiga devia estar louca se ela iria se arriscar a encontrar Edward ou Tânia, nessa tal piscina. A própria Alice atendeu:

\- Alice, Alice é você?

\- Oi, Bella, tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem, mas que história é essa de me sugerir a tomar um banho de piscina na cobertura de Edward?

\- Ah, Bella, que susto! Achei que houvesse acontecido mais alguma coisa com você... Não é uma sugestão absurda, afinal Edward nunca tem tempo para ir lá, o lugar está sempre vazio e acredito que você também não encontrará Tânia. Desde que chegou a mulher não sai do Spa do condomínio ou dos shoppings da cidade – Apesar de gostar de Tânia, Alice sabia que ela era um pouco fútil – o código para a liberação do elevador para a piscina está escrito no bilhete. Um beijo querida, estou ocupadíssima, tchau...

E Alice simplesmente desligou.

Isabella foi para o quarto e trocou seu pijama, por um shorts jeans e uma regata rosa, colocou um chinelo de dedos e se dirigiu-se ao elevador.

Não adiantava ficar se remoendo, iria dar um mergulho e se distrair o máximo possível! Precisava afastar aquela tristeza que queria dominá-la, ela não era assim, era uma pessoa alegre, cheia de vida, cheia de expectativas e não deixaria Edward tirar isso também. Digitou o código no painel de segurança, rindo da situação, tudo ali tinha código.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram e ela entrou no pátio da piscina, seu queixo caiu. Nossa! Aquilo era lindo! Ela parecia ter entrado numa cena de um conto de fadas, ou algo parecido.

A primeira coisa que veio em sua mente depois do deslumbramento, foi:

Quantas mulheres Edward haveria de ter levado aquele lugar encantado?

Com quantas ele transou dentro daquela piscina?

Será que já teria feito amor ali, com Tânia?

O ciúme tomou conta de todos os seus poros. Balançou a cabeça, mandando as garras daquele sentimento embora. Não importava mais o que Edward fizera ou não entre aquelas paredes, não importava mais, ela tinha que tirar Edward de sua mente, tirá-lo de sua alma e coração.

Andou devagar, observando cada detalhe. Realmente estava num lugar encantado a qualquer momento iria ouvir os risos das ninfas e o som da flauta de Sátiro.

Entrou no vestiário, que mais parecia um banheiro de luxo de um hotel cinco, não cinco estrelas não, sete, oito talvez. Ele era todo de azulejos brancos decorados com cenas de banhos, com mulheres delicadas e etéreas, despejando água com seus cântaros, em banheiras de mármore com pés de ouro.

Havia plantas e flores espalhadas, imbuídas a deixar o ambiente mais agradável e aprazível aos olhos e ao olfato. O teto era branco em arco com um lustre de cristal, espalhando pelas paredes, reflexos coloridos. Havia algumas poltronas e duas espreguiçadeiras; até ali as pessoas eram convidadas a relaxarem. Um armário antigo cheio de rococós que combinava perfeitamente com o restante da decoração, estava disposto em uma das paredes. Havia duas pias de mármore branco, perfeitamente decoradas e suas torneiras eram douradas. Tudo combinava com perfeição e Bella gostou de imaginar que talvez Edward houvesse participado da escolha da decoração pessoalmente. Apesar de a vida inteira Isabella ter vivido no luxo, não conseguia esconder a admiração pela bela arquitetura e decoração.

No armário encontrou vários biquínis de Alice, nenhum realmente servia. Alice era um pouco mais baixa que ela e mais delicada também. Isabella tinha seios e nádegas maiores, mas tudo bem, nunca havia sido púdica e se encontrasse alguém, talvez Tânia, bem, ela iria saber o que era uma mulher com curvas. Ah, mas ela não queria encontrar mais ninguém, queria estar só, para desfrutar daquele paraíso e esquecer... esquecer...

Ao terminar de amarrar o biquíni, ela ouviu primeiro a música que invadiu o banheiro e depois o som de alguém mergulhando na água.

Só poderia ser Tânia. Na verdade Isabella não queria um confronto com a mulher. Ela era uma batalhadora sim, ela amava Edward sim, mas não estava acostumada a magoar as pessoas. As únicas pessoas que fazia questão de enfrentar e sempre comprara uma boa briga, era com gente que se sentia superior por causa do dinheiro ou status, ou porque se achavam mais bonitas do que os outros. Isabella encontrara muita gente assim no seu meio e era justamente essas que ela fazia questão de humilhar. E Tânia não parecia se encaixar nesses perfis.

Saiu do vestiário e não acreditou no que seus olhos viram...

 **CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

Edward acordou novamente com a sensação que havia sido atropelado por uma locomotiva. Na noite anterior ao chegar a casa, fora à primeira vez em anos que se sentira realmente sozinho. Tentou assistir um filme, tentou trabalhar em um contrato que trouxera, mas não conseguia se concentrar em nada, mas também não queria pensar, não queria lembrar o que sua mente insistia trazer a tona e mais uma vez bebera, além da conta.

Levantou-se e sentiu que o quarto rodava, entrou no chuveiro para um banho rápido e sem enxugar-se colocou seu roupão costumeiro. Saiu do quarto na esperança de tomar um café e aspirinas. Ah, Deus, como ele precisava de aspirinas.

Passou pela mesa da copa e viu o café já posto, seu estômago reagiu de forma negativa a todas aquelas guloseimas que a Sra. Bishop dispunha todas as manhãs e se dirigiu direto para cozinha e encontrou a empregada:

\- Bom-dia, Sra. Bishop.

\- Bom-dia, Senhor... Edward. O senhor gostaria de mais alguma coisa para o café?

\- Não, obrigado – Edward quase torceu o nariz, quando se imaginou comendo algo – somente tomarei café... puro. E Sra. Bishop poderia providenciar, por favor, duas aspirinas?

\- Pois não, senhor.

Edward saiu da cozinha. Sentou-se a mesa, pegou o jornal dobrado, abriu-o sem nem ao menos notar o gesto automático. Ao perceber que não conseguiria se concentrar na leitura devido a forte dor de cabeça, dobrou-o novamente e colocou-o de lado. Encheu a xícara de café e tomou um gole do líquido quente que supostamente deveria confortá-lo, aquecê-lo, fazer sua mente trabalhar direito, mas isso não aconteceu.

A Sra. Bishop trouxe sua aspirina e ele tomou rapidamente como se os remédios fossem tábuas de salvação num naufrágio, tal a dor que sentia.

Pegou o telefone, ligou para o celular de Tânia, mas caiu diretamente na caixa postal, não quis deixar recado, mais tarde ele tentaria novamente. Somente gostaria de saber se ela havia chegado bem, já que ela ainda não ligara desde que saíra do escritório na tarde anterior. A verdade era que se sentia na obrigação de saber se ela estava bem ou não e queria se agarrar ao fato que estava noivo, queria tentar continuar com aquilo, mas ele já sabia a resposta, não poderia mesmo prosseguir com a farsa que seria seu casamento.

Como a vida dele havia se transformado nessa sucessão de falta de controle e estresse? Nunca havia se sentindo assim antes. A não ser... A não ser por Isabella, sempre Isabella, não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser em Isabella... Por que ela tinha que aparecer? Por que ela ainda o queria? Por que ele ainda a queria? Ele estava bem, não estava, antes de ela vir? Já havia programado sua vida, não havia?

Ah, Deus! Precisava deixar esse assunto de lado, já havia decidido isso, já havia estraçalhado o coração de Isabella no dia anterior para poder se proteger, mas nada adiantara para si próprio, nem as duas bebedeiras que tomara em duas noites seguidas. Daqui a pouco iria se transformar num viciado.

Vendo que não conseguiria comer nada e nem se concentrar no trabalho que trouxera para terminar em casa, ele decidiu que iria aproveitar o que o motivara a comprar sua cobertura. A piscina privativa que tinha no andar superior.

Quando viera avaliar o apartamento para compra, fora o que mais chamara sua atenção, além da ótima localização e o conforto, claro. Mas a piscina era algo a parte.

Era uma piscina aquecida de um tamanho considerável, a arquitetura lembrava uma casa de banho grega, ao redor da piscina havia colunas de mármore branco, assim como as estátuas também de mármore em figuras místicas.

A cor das paredes era de um pêssego reconfortante e numa delas havia uma pintura que mostrava uma cena de um jardim na Grécia antiga. Era de tirar o fôlego.

Havia imensas janelas francesas que se abria para uma varanda que circundava toda a área, que continha um jardim de inverno muito bem projetado, dando ao lugar um ar sofisticado. Espalhados pelo local, tanto no jardim, como na área da piscina, havia espreguiçadeiras que convidavam para um repouso, a pessoa podia desfrutar da paisagem, enquanto o magnífico céu de Seattle os protegia.

Todo o conjunto era coberto com uma arredoma de aço e vidro temperado que filtrava gentilmente os raios de sol, deixando o ambiente iluminado sem ferir os olhos. A temperatura da água variava conforme a estação do ano. Como estavam no verão, à temperatura era mais para a fria.

Havia também, mesinhas para as pessoas poderem desfrutar ali suas refeições ou seus drinques; um vestiário completo com chuveiros, uma imensa banheira de hidromassagem e sauna; um sistema de som que espalhava a música por todo o ambiente. Era um lugar encantador, reconfortante. Tudo que Edward precisava naquele momento.

Apesar de ter todo esse espaço disponível, Edward raramente trazia convidados ou convidadas para lá, o local era mais usado por Alice, não agora, que estava empenhada em ser a estilista do ano. Edward sorriu ao lembrar-se que sua irmã havia crescido e se transformado numa profissional competente. Até mesmo independente demais, apesar de morarem no mesmo edifício, ela não quisera dividir o imenso apartamento com irmão, somente o queria por perto, fora essas suas palavras.

Levantou-se da mesa, avisou a Sra. Bishop onde estaria e se caso Tânia ligasse transferisse a ligação para a piscina.

Entrou no elevador, digitou o código de segurança que o levava a área da piscina e pela primeira vez, desde que acordara se sentia melhor. As portas do elevador se abriram e ele sentiu o cheiro de cloro invadir seus pulmões. Isso era bom!

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda se espantava com a beleza do lugar. Os raios de sol brilhavam sob a água límpida, refletindo suas sombras sobre as estátuas e as paredes, dando ao lugar um quê de encantado. Abriu a discreta porta, onde estava o sistema de som e ligou-o preenchendo o ambiente com um som new age. Tirou o roupão, que colocara ao sair do banho, pendurou-o num dos ganchos na parede e entrou com um mergulho que o levou quase até o meio da piscina. E começou a se sentir revigorado com a água banhando seu corpo nu.

Dando braçadas lentas, de olhos fechados, atravessou a piscina lentamente, sentindo seus músculos tensos, relaxando. Pensou que precisava fazer isso mais vezes. Começaria a acordar mais cedo e aproveitaria mais desse espaço. Bateu na borda da piscina e fez o trajeto de volta.

Quando estava na segunda volta, invés de sua mão roçar a borda dura e fria da piscina, sentiu algo macio e quente, assustou-se e levantou-se engasgado com a água que engoliu e deu de cara com a melhor, ou pior, visão que poderia ter aquela manhã.

Ali estava Isabella, vestindo um biquíni minúsculo, que mal cobria aqueles seios redondos e firmes que com certeza encaixariam com perfeição em suas mãos. Ela estava com um sorriso perigoso nos lábios, deixando claro quais eram suas intenções. Seduzi-lo! Mais uma vez!

Isabella pensou em escapar, sair dali sem ser notada, mas a visão daquele deus pagão nu, nadando naquelas águas mágicas, a fez ficar e desejar e tentar mais uma vez, afinal lutara por esse amor por vinte anos, não iria desistir apenas em vinte horas. Iria fazer com que aquele homem, uma vez por todas, sucumbisse a ela. Se era seu corpo que ele queria, era isso que ele teria, mas ela sabia que seria mais. Aquela era uma chance única e pensou que talvez o Deus verdadeiro gostasse realmente dela.

Sem pensar nos acontecimentos do dia anterior e se esquecendo de todas as promessas que fizera a si mesma, ela aproximou-se devagar para não fazer barulho, mas achou, que talvez Edward pudesse ser capaz de escutar as batidas de seu coração.

Admirou as pernas bem torneadas, as nádegas firmes, as costas largas, os braços fortes.

Ele não tinha o direito de ser tão perfeito!

Isabella nunca havia visto um homem nu, a não ser em livros, ou em filmes proibidos para menores, mas assim pessoalmente, nunca. É verdade que já sentira a virilidade de Edward em sua mão, mas nunca o vira, assim...

 _Nossa! Eu quero ver tudo! Eu quero tudo!_

Desceu devagar os degraus da escada em arco que iam até o fundo da piscina, sentindo que aquela visão já a preparava para muito mais, sentia-se molhada antes mesmo da água alcançar suas partes mais íntimas.

Posicionou-se exatamente na rota de Edward, esperando... E até o fato de ele quase se afogar ao senti-la, não abalou a excitação de estar vendo-o nu.

Os cabelos loiro-acobreados molhados grudados na cabeça, os olhos verdes mais claros do que nunca, a água escorrendo pelo magnífico peitoral, passando pelo estômago liso e trabalhado, o resto da contemplação ficou comprometida, pois o corpo de Edward estava submerso na água, mas mesmo assim não deixou de notar, de se espantar e de sentir uma felicidade inimaginável, vendo a reação daquele homem ao apenas constatar sua presença. E ele era magnífico! Grande, reto, pulsante. Queria sentir, precisava saber se _ele_ e _ela_ possuíam um encaixe perfeito.

Mordendo o lábio, para tentar não gemer, Isabella disse devagar com medo que sua voz não saísse:

\- Bom dia, amor!

E levemente pousou seus lábios sobre os de Edward, sem fechar os olhos, afastou-se devagar, olhando-o profundamente, convidando-o a continuar o que ela começara.

Edward sabia que seria impossível esconder sua reação imediata à visão daquele corpo que ele já sentira em suas mãos, mas nunca vira em tal esplendor. E o leve roçar dos lábios de Isabella, o deixara mais que excitado, ele estava a ponto de explodir.

Precisava raciocinar! Precisava pensar nas coisas que ele ouvira da mãe dela! Precisava lembrar das palavras de seu pai, precisava lembrar que prometera a si mesmo que tiraria essa obsessão de sua mente, Precisava se lembrar o quão duro havia sido com essa mulher estonteante e sexy, para agora simplesmente sucumbir. Precisava se lembrar que mesmo tomada à decisão, ainda não havia rompido o relacionamento que envolvera uma outra mulher em sua vida e dessa vez fora longe demais a pedindo em casamento.

Mas como tudo isso seria possível, com aquela mulher ali, olhando-o como que pedindo mais? Como ele poderia raciocinar ouvindo aquela respiração quase acelerada, que fazia subir e descer aqueles seios que quase imploravam para sair daquele ínfimo tecido? Como poderia se esquivar olhando aquela boca que já estava entreaberta pedindo para ser devorada? Como poderia fugir daquele perfume que o assediava há cinco anos?

Mesmo assim, ele tentou, deu um passo para trás, sem conseguir desviar seus olhos dos dela. Mas Isabella foi rápida, ele sabia que ela queria mais, ele sabia que dessa vez, não estava lidando com uma menina, ali estava uma mulher decidida, que o queria mais do que ele próprio poderia imaginar. E segurando firme, seus antebraços, ela falou:

\- Não, Edward, não fuja de mim. Nunca mais fuja de mim! – a voz de Isabella estava baixa, rouca. Edward sentiu seu membro pulsar ainda mais e Isabella deu o passo que faltava para que sua pele roçasse levemente a ponta de sua excitação. Sem ao menos perceber, ele gemeu, fechou os olhos e suas mãos agarraram os pulsos de Isabella que prendiam seus braços.

A reação de Edward foi mais que um convite para ela. Era uma mulher inexperiente com homens, virgem, mas não de todo inocente e deixou seus instintos guiarem-na nessa nova descoberta.

Com uma de suas mãos, envolveu o pênis de Edward e o encostou inteiramente em sua barriga, fazendo assim seus corpos se aproximarem. Edward abriu os olhos e viu os lábios que se preparavam para beijá-lo e sem querer pensar nas conseqüências, abaixou sua boca até que se encontrassem. Não ouve como fugir a regra e ouvir-se gemer e ouvi-la também, não, não gemer, Isabella ronronou...

E na mente de Edward passou, em segundos, perguntas e respostas que há tanto tempo o atormentavam:

Com quantas mulheres ele havia dormido, tentando tirar Isabella de seu corpo? Ele não poderia contar. E conseguira esquecê-la, removê-la de dentro de si? Não!

Há quanto tempo ele sabia que Isabella era, é e seria a mulher que preencheria cada um de seus espaços? A vida inteira, ele sempre soubera.

Como deixá-la ir agora, se precisava dela mais do que o próprio ar? Não, não poderia.

Ele precisava exorcizá-la, caso isso fosse possível. E o que melhor para isso, do que experimentá-la, possuí-la, fazê-la sua?

Ele precisava de Isabella! E sabia que tudo mudaria depois disso!

Deus! Como ela ansiou por este tipo de beijo, vindo daquela boca que ela experimentara apenas duas vezes, ele estava se entregando, ela podia sentir. O quanto ela ansiou por este contato, tão íntimo. Pele contra pele. Corpo contra corpo. Não saberia dizer como estava se sentindo. Ela tinha vontade de chorar de tanta alegria. Mas uma parte de sua mente ainda se preocupava. _Se_ ele fugisse novamente. _Se_ ele realmente não a amasse... E _se_... eram tantos _ses_...

 _Diz-me como alguém consegue pensar, quando o homem que ama está lhe beijando dessa maneira?-_ pensou Isabella.

Edward explorava a boca de Isabella sentindo cada recanto, saboreando todo o sabor, pensando que a lembrança daquela boca o havia acompanhado sempre. E que a cada dia ficava melhor, mais generosa. E sentiu uma pontada de ciúme. Quantos homens haviam beijado aquela boca além dele? Isabella haveria deixado algum homem tocá-la como ele a havia tocado? E quantos? Ele sabia que esses sentimentos eram injustos para com ela, afinal ele não fora nem de perto um monge, mas Bella havia nascido para ser dele, lhe era inconcebível imaginá-la nos braços de outro.

Ele desamarrou as alças do biquíni, beijando delicadamente o pescoço, os ombros de Isabella no processo. Ela pendia a cabeça para trás e deixava-se beijar. Estava com a boca entreaberta, rosada, inchada de desejo, sua respiração estava cada vez mais acelerada e suas mãos mergulhadas na água atrevidamente acariciavam as firmes nádegas daquele ser perfeito, trazendo-o mais e mais para junto de si.

Edward olhou os seios livres, agora, do pequeno biquíni. Sentiu-se maravilhado! Eles não eram grandes, nem pequenos e realmente encaixavam perfeitamente em suas mãos, notou ao segurá-los, acariciando o bico intumescido, precisava lhe sentir o gosto. Mas ele queria mais! Então começou de forma sensual a conversar com Isabella, pois dessa vez ele não fugiria, dessa vez não era errado, dessa vez ele iria até o fim...

\- Bella, olhe para mim e diga o que sente.

Isabella olhou-o sem entender a princípio o que ele queria e ele pediu:

\- Fale-me o que sente. Você gosta disso? – e acariciou o botão rígido.

Isabella gemeu e sussurrou:

\- Sim.

\- Não, querida, não somente sim, me diga o que sente.

\- Ah, me sinto entregue, isso me excita muito e sinto que preciso de mais...

\- Mais o que? – perguntou Edward com voz rouca

\- Quero sua boca Edward!

Edward sentiu um frio no estômago e um som quase animal saiu de suas entranhas. Ele não podia se sentir assim, nem de longe era sua primeira vez com uma mulher, mas com Isabella suas sensações eram como se fossem assim. Abaixou a cabeça e passou a língua em um dos mamilos já túmidos, Isabella arqueou as costas expondo-os ainda mais. Ele lambeu, sugou, mordiscou, devagar e mais depressa, um de cada vez. E achou que talvez, dessa vez, não seria possível dar a Isabella todo o prazer que ela merecia, pois ele já estava chegando ao limite, somente de poder acariciá-la daquele modo.

\- Ah, Bella, eu não estou agüentando mais, você vem me deixando louco há cinco anos, eu preciso de você, agora! Enlace minha cintura com suas pernas.

Isabella obedeceu e quando sentiu o membro de Edward roçar o meio de suas pernas, ela teve certeza que quase alcançou um orgasmo, somente com a perspectiva de ser penetrada. Edward por sua vez teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes, para não perder de vez todo seu controle.

Com Isabella no colo, Edward saiu da piscina, beijando-a sem parar, levou-a até uma espreguiçadeira de casal que havia perto da piscina, deitou-a delicadamente e antes de deitar-se a seu lado, ele desamarrou a parte de baixo do biquíni e ficou em pé para contemplar todo aquele corpo magnífico que ele esperara por tanto tempo, sem saber que somente ele poderia aplacar todo o desejo e frustração que o acompanhou por todos aqueles anos.

Edward deitou-se ao lado de Isabella e beijou-lhe apaixonadamente, passando sua mão por todo aquele corpo esguio, forte e tão feminino. E ao mesmo tempo, redondo, cheio de curvas. Ele sempre adorara ouvir Bella falar, ela tinha uma voz musical, feminina e perguntou:

\- Você pensava em mim fazendo isso? – e introduziu um dedo dentro da fenda úmida e quente dela, enquanto sugava um mamilo.

Isabella não conseguiria falar agora, ela não mal conseguia pensar. Ele parou de beijar-lhe o seio e retirando o dedo abruptamente disse:

\- Se você não responder minhas perguntas, eu não farei mais nada. Você gosta disso? – e voltou a introduzir o dedo delicadamente.

Isabella sabia o que Edward estava fazendo. Sabia que ele estava fora de controle, mas que precisava se sentir com as rédeas nas mãos, que precisava se sentir dono da situação, que tudo aquilo não o abalava, que era somente corpo contra corpo, que não havia coração envolvido, mas ela não se importava, tudo a excitava ainda mais e respondeu quase gritando, quando ele tirou e introduziu o dedo de novo, dessa vez mais fundo:

\- Sim, adoro!

\- Você quer mais? – a voz de Edward estava baixa e rouca.

\- Sim, mais – Isabella quase ofegava.

Ele introduziu mais um dedo em Isabella, olhando-a, pediu:

\- Não, não feche os olhos, Bella, olhe para mim.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu _seu_ Edward ali, emoldurado com a luz do sol que banhava todo o lugar, transformando-o na imagem do deus que ela admirara na piscina. Ele estava cheio de desejo, apoiado com o cotovelo segurava a cabeça com uma das mãos, enquanto em seus lábios brincava um meio sorriso, que era pura malícia, ele falou:

\- Dessa vez, quero estar olhando-a quando você gozar... goze para mim, Bella, goze para mim... – enquanto falava ele arremetia os dedos e com o polegar massageava seu clitóris, enquanto sua boca explorava mais uma vez seus seios sem deixar de olhá-la. A cena toda era puro erotismo. A luz do sol que os acariciavam, a música suave que os envolvia e a excitação incontrolável, que era tanta que chegava a ser palpável.

Isabella soube de imediato que ele não precisaria lhe pedir novamente, sentiu todo seu corpo se retesando, para depois explodir num orgasmo alucinante. E ela gritou o nome dele, gritou que o amava... Sentiu os braços de Edward envolvendo-a num abraço apertado e ouvia sua voz rouca em seu ouvido dizendo: "assim, meu amor, assim...".

Muitas mulheres haviam se entregado a Edward, mas nenhuma como Isabella. Ele sabia que poderia lhe pedir qualquer coisa que ela faria, não somente por que o amava como ela disse, mas porque confiava nele, ela sabia que ele jamais a machucaria. E isso era mais do que Edward precisava saber para não deixar Isabella sair de sua vida nunca mais. Aprendera que amor, confiança e respeito andavam juntos e ele tinha tudo isso e mais com a mulher maravilhosa, admirável que estava agora em seus braços.

Que se danasse seu pai, a mãe dela, a sociedade hipócrita que os cercavam!

Ele iria se casar com a mulher que amava!

Nada mais importava... Bem, havia Tânia ainda, mas isso ele resolveria quando ela voltasse, não, ele iria atrás dela e terminaria tudo!

Ninguém mais estaria entre ele e Bella.

A única mulher que ele realmente quis para a vida toda era aquela que agora estava ali tão entregue a ele. E lutaria por ela. Ela já não era mais nenhuma criança, a diferença de idade entre eles já não pesava mais como antes e definitivamente ela não era sua irmã.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Isabella e segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, perguntou-lhe emocionado:

\- Você tem idéia de como é bonita? Eu não sabia, mas a esperei por todo esse tempo. Era o seu corpo que eu procurava nas outras, era sua boca – e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Isabella – que eu beijava, era seu cheiro que eu queria sentir... Ah Bell's, como fui tolo... Desculpe-me por ontem, me desculpe por tudo que eu fiz, por tentar afastá-la de mim...

Isabella tinha lágrimas nos olhos, aquilo estava sendo melhor do que todos os sonhos que ela tivera desde sempre com Edward. Ouvi-lo dizer-lhe tudo aquilo, naquele lugar idílico, era mais do que ela podia esperar e disse emocionada:

\- Eu sempre o amei, eu esperei você por toda minha vida, tive tanto medo de perdê-lo, de não tê-lo...

\- Shhh, isso acabou, não haverá mais nenhuma mulher em minha vida, conversarei com Tânia... Vou ser seu hoje e para sempre, Bella. Mas agora eu preciso estar dentro de você...

\- Oh, Edward... Tânia, ela pode chegar e...

\- Esqueça tudo, amor, ninguém chegará. Não pense em nada agora, somente em nós...

Hesitante, já temendo a resposta, Edward perguntou:

\- Bella, você já... foi de mais alguém?

\- Não, nenhum homem, ao menos, me tocou como você. Eu...

\- Oh, querida, não precisa dizer-me mais nada, eu sei, você é minha, somente minha.

E por mais machista que isso parecesse, Edward se sentiu enlevado em saber que Isabella realmente havia esperado por ele. Agora mais do que nunca, aquilo precisava ser especial para ela. Ele precisava ir devagar, precisava se conter, para dar a mulher de sua vida uma primeira vez inesquecível. Por mais que quisesse estar dentro de Bella, aliviar seu próprio desejo, ele primeiro se concentraria nela, somente nela.

\- Precisamos sair daqui, te quero numa cama, Bella.

\- Não, Edward, eu o quero aqui. – e Bella trouxe Edward mais para perto, beijando-o, fazendo-o enlouquecer ainda mais.

Edward sentiu o cheiro da excitação de Isabella, o cheiro de sua essência em suas mãos e falou suavemente:

\- Há muito tempo que espero, com loucura, para fazer isso...

E Edward foi descendo sua boca pelo corpo dela, beijando-lhe cada pedacinho.

Isabella imaginou que depois do clímax que havia alcançado, não conseguiria sentir-se ainda mais excitada, mas sentir a boca de Edward beijar-lhe o corpo a estava preparando para mais uma viagem, uma viagem intensa.

Edward se sentia perdido diante de tanta perfeição. Os cabelos castanhos e cacheados de Isabella estavam espalhados pela espreguiçadeira. Os raios de Sol refletidos nos fios avermelhados, transformava-os numa moldura para seu rosto que parecia sido pintado por um artista perfeccionista, tal era sua beleza; os olhos brilhantes, as faces rosadas, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, entreabertos para facilitar sua respiração acelerada. Seu pescoço era delicado, os ombros macios, os seios... ah, os seios... eram mais que perfeitos, com os mamilos parecendo botões de rosas, com o verdadeiro sabor do néctar.

Ela tinha a cintura fina, suas mãos quase se fechavam em torno dela; e aquele piercing no umbigo ressaltando a barriga reta, era puro deleite erótico. Seus pelos pubianos eram macios, um pouco mais claros que seus cabelos castanhos e tinham a forma de um triângulo perfeito. Seus "lábios" eram grossos, generosos, dando o acabamento exato para a entrada ao paraíso. As pernas de Isabella sempre foram a maior tentação para Edward, fortes, musculosas, sem perderem a feminilidade. Ele era um homem de sorte em tê-la ali em seus braços e por saber-se amado por um ser que era a personificação de que os seres humanos eram verdadeiramente a semelhança de Deus. Perfeitos!

Era indiscutivelmente diferente fazer amor, com alguém que ele se importava, com alguém que ele amava. Os seus sentidos pareciam ter se intensificado, ele ouvia os gemidos como se saíssem de dentro de seu próprio cérebro; o cheiro de Isabella o invadira inteiro; todo gosto dela estava em sua boca. E quando ele chegou ao triângulo no meio de suas pernas, ele não quis menos. Com as mãos em suas nádegas ele a trouxe inteira para sua boca, envolveu e sugou até a última gota do seu prazer, murmurando:

\- Isso é melhor do que eu pensava, seu gosto é tudo e muito mais do que imaginei... Doce! Salgado! Maravilhoso!

Isabella achou que dessa vez ela desfaleceria. Edward literalmente a estava devorando. Ele sugava seu clitóris para dentro de sua boca, como se estivesse saboreando um manjar dos deuses e introduzia sua língua o mais fundo que podia alcançar. Tudo sem ao menos por um segundo, tirar os olhos das reações de Isabella. E murmurava palavras e emitia gemidos de puro deleite. Segurava-a firmemente pelas nádegas, quando ela achava que não iria agüentar mais e tentava se afastar, ele a aproximava ainda mais. Dessa vez ela não subiu aos céus, ela teve certeza que foi o céu que desceu e a alcançou. Nem ao menos saberia dizer se gritou ou não, pois sua mente sumiu por segundos e mesmo durante o dia, ela poderia jurar que vira estrelas.

Edward mais uma vez a abraçou e a embalou até que ela se recuperasse e quando ele percebeu que ela lhe entenderia, disse, zombeteiro e orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter proporcionado aquela mulher divina um prazer desmedido:

\- Espero que essas paredes sejam a prova de som. Senão daqui a pouco tenho quase certeza que teremos companhia.

Isabella deu-lhe um sorriso e corou, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente:

\- Nunca, mais nunca mesmo, tenha vergonha de ser você mesma comigo, de se abrir, de se soltar inteiramente. Você é maravilhosa, perfeita, Bella. Tudo que um homem deseja em uma mulher...

Ela o beijou, enlevada, queria dar a Edward todo o prazer que ele lhe havia proporcionado. Trazendo-o para si, ela abriu suas pernas convidando-o ao ato supremo.

Ele a beijou de volta, mas parou olhando-a com os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo:

\- Precisamos sair daqui, Bella, eu não tenho como nos proteger aqui, entende?

\- Eu não me importo – disse Bella, já enlaçando a cintura de Edward com suas pernas, fazendo o membro intumescido tocar em sua umidade latejante – eu quero senti-lo inteiro sem barreiras! Eu confio em você...

\- Eu sei, querida, mas você pode ficar grávida...

\- Será o dia mais feliz da minha vida, o dia que souber que estou carregando um filho seu – e os dois gemeram, quando Bella, com a ajuda de suas pernas o trouxe mais para perto, fazendo que uma pequena parte de seu pênis a penetrasse.

Com o maxilar contraído para tentar controlar-se, Edward disse:

\- Devagar, meu amor, devagar. Isso pode ser dolorido para você.

Isabella já estava novamente louca de desejo e disse com a voz entrecortada:

\- Por favor, Edward, me possua, eu não sentirei dor, você não me machucará...

Edward, de qualquer maneira, não suportaria mais. Ele ainda tentou se controlar e penetrá-la aos poucos para poupá-la, mas percebeu que dessa forma talvez a fizesse sentir mais dor e com uma única arremetida, ele chegou ao âmago de Isabella.

Isabella se retesou e mordeu os lábios para não gritar de dor, o que fez Edward parar e falar:

\- Agora acabou. É só relaxar, amor, relaxe para eu poder lhe dar prazer.

Devagar ele começou movimentar-se dentro de Bella. Suas arremetidas eram lentas, mas profundas, fazendo-o suar, tamanha era sua concentração e controle, para que ele não alcançasse o clímax antes dela.

Ele nunca havia imaginado que seu ato de amor com Bella poderia ser assim, tão intenso. Jamais imaginou que fazer amor com ela, poderia lhe causar esse fascínio, essa dor de amor. Ele sentia Isabella o envolvendo por inteiro, ali estava seu corpo, seu coração, sua alma, por isso era tão sensacional.

Ele estava tão extasiado que sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos e pronunciou o nome de Isabella com voz entrecortada de desejo e emoção:

\- Bella?...

E Isabella entendeu que ele estava pedindo a ela se poderia gozar, ao que ela respondeu:

\- Sim, amor, sim...

Ele acelerou o ritmo de suas investidas e sentiu o corpo de Isabella apertar seu membro, sabia que agora ele poderia libertar o animal irracional que o dominava, pois os dois iriam alcançar o clímax juntos. E com investidas profundas, ritmadas, aceleradas, sentiu o momento que Isabella saía desse plano para alcançar um plano superior e com um urro gutural, ele soltou todo seu desejo, toda sua loucura, acumulada em cinco anos de espera e angústia.

Caiu sobre Isabella exausto, satisfeito, como nunca na vida ele havia se sentindo. Nem sua primeira vez, havia sido assim, cheia de fascínio, amor, entrega total.

Ele deitou-se de lado e trouxe Isabella consigo. Abraçando-a forte, como se ela fosse somente um sonho e ele pudesse a qualquer momento acordar sem tê-la ao seu lado e a ouviu soluçar. Ela estava chorando! Deus, ele a havia machucado:

\- Bella, amor, eu a machuquei? Desculpe-me... Desculpe-me...

\- Não, Edward. Você foi maravilhoso, jamais imaginei que o amor pudesse ser assim, tão... tão... não sei que palavra usar para expressar o que estou sentindo.

E ela o apertou mais no seu abraço. Ficaram enlaçados, somente lembrando-se do ato e desfrutando do momento.

 **CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

Sentindo-se mais lúcida, Isabella soltou-se do abraço e apoiando-se no cotovelo, olhou para Edward:

\- E agora, Edward, o que vamos fazer?

\- Vamos tomar um banho, conversaremos lá. – a voz de Edward soou séria, havia muita coisa para eles resolverem e assumirem dali para frente, não seria fácil, mas também não seria nenhuma batalha.

Ele se sentia tão otimista e tão realizado e leve que nada poderia deixá-lo preocupado no momento. E em pensar que Isabella mudara sua vida em menos de vinte quatro horas, bem a verdade, é que sua vida mudara há cinco anos atrás, mas somente hoje ele parara de fugir e se entregara a verdade. E isso era bom para a alma de um homem.

Eles levantaram-se e Bella viu uma pequena mancha de sangue, na espreguiçadeira, sentiu-se acanhada, sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas ver assim, exposta, deixou-a constrangida. Edward notou seu embaraço e disse:

\- Depois limparemos isso, amor. Somente nós dois veremos a prova de sua _inocência roubada_. Apesar de eu achar que você de inocente, não tinha nada – e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

Bella deu um leve tapa em suas nádegas.

O clima realmente era descontraído. Edward sentia-se novamente com dezoito anos e ao lembrar-se disso, olhou para Isabella e por apenas um segundo ele teve medo que um dia, talvez não agora, mas no futuro à diferença de idade entre eles, se tornasse um peso, principalmente para Isabella que tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, afinal ela mal saira dos dezoito e ele já nem se lembrava de como havia sido inteiramente os seus. Apertou a mão, que estava entrelaçada na dele, enquanto se encaminhavam para o banheiro.

O box para banho era mais uma obra de delicadeza e bom gosto. Todo no mesmo azulejo branco do resto do vestiário e ao fundo havia uma paisagem da mesma imagem que havia em todos os azulejos em miniatura, só que essa era enorme ocupando toda a parede. O diâmetro do chuveiro era enorme, seu jato rápido e quente, era reconfortante, como uma massagem.

Sem que Bella lhe pedisse, Edward pegou uma esponja colocou um sabonete líquido de perfume suave e começou a lhe massagear a pele, em movimentos circulares e relaxantes. Isabella fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a mimasse. E Edward começou a falar:

\- Amanhã partirei para Londres – Bella abriu os olhos arregalando-os e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele continuou – calma, amor! É que Tânia foi para lá ontem, eu não quero esperar a sua volta para resolver nossa situação, então vou a Londres ponho um ponto final nessa história e volto para você... – e completou extasiado, olhando todo seu corpo – Deus! Como você é perfeita!

Bella fechou novamente os olhos, quando Edward começou a passar a esponja entre suas pernas que estava extremamente sensível, mas mesmo assim, se sentia pronta para recebê-lo novamente e antes que perdesse a cabeça, brincou:

\- Achei que você estava fugindo de mim outra vez, pensei que eu seria mais uma naquela sua lista...

\- Nunca mais fale dessa tal lista... Você nunca foi e nunca pertencerá a lista nenhuma e já me cansei de falar sobre isso. Com meu pai, com sua mãe...

\- Minha mãe? – perguntou Isabella tirando a esponja da mão dele e começando a ensaboá-lo.

Tudo era tão natural entre os dois que não parecia à primeira vez que tomavam banho juntos.

\- Não quero falar sobre isso, agora, Bella. E depois de termos resolvido tudo. Acho que não fará diferença alguma. Continuando o assunto, depois que voltar de Londres... – Edward fechou os olhos e perdeu a voz quando Isabella começou a lavar suas partes íntimas – ah, Bella assim não conseguirei terminar...

\- Então não fale, amor...

Era tentador, ver como Edward reagia a seus estímulos. Ela se sentia livre, espontânea, encorajada com a entrega dele.

Edward não podia acreditar que já estava pronto para fazer amor de novo. Isabella o enlouquecia, ela mexia com todos seus hormônios, realmente o transformando num adolescente. Mas precisavam ter aquela conversa. Ele segurou a mão de Isabella e retirou-lhe a esponja da mão e ela fez aquele beicinho que ele tanto conhecia:

\- Não adianta fazer esse beicinho, precisamos conversar.

Ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e disse maliciosa, encostando seu corpo inteiro no dele:

\- Então fale. Sou toda ouvidos.

\- Sério, Bella, me deixe continuar...

\- Fale, já disse que estou ouvindo. Seu estraga prazeres – falou Bella sem se afastar.

\- Vai ser difícil assim, não consigo ordenar minhas idéias com você tão próxima... mas, tudo bem... então, onde eu estava... Ah, Deus, isso é loucura... – falou ele, quando Bella colocou as mãos de Edward em sua cintura e começou a se mexer com o ritmo da música - Então, quando eu voltar de Londres – e Isabella depositou um beijo em seu pescoço e ele fechou os olhos – nós vamos para Forks...

\- Mas já? – Isabella estava pensando na reação da mãe, quando ela soubesse, preferia adiar um pouco o embate.

\- Sim, Bella, já. Preciso falar com seus pais sobre...

\- Ah, mas vai precisar mesmo, Edward Cullen...

Bella e Edward olharam para a porta do box e não acreditaram no que viram.

Ali materializada estava nada menos que a Sra. Renee Swan, mãe de Isabella.

 **CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

Desde o dia que Isabella havia ido para Seattle, sua mãe sabia que aquilo não iria dar certo. O seu sexto sentido de mãe, a impelia a seguir a filha e foi o que fez no sábado pela manhã. Chegou ao prédio onde Alice morava um pouco mais de onze horas. Não trazia bagagem somente uma muda de roupa, pois queria convencer Isabella a voltar no mesmo dia.

O porteiro não conseguiu localizar nem Alice, nem Isabella. Então ela pediu para falar com Edward. A Sra. Bishop atendeu ao interfone e disse que não saberia informar aonde a Srta. Swan se encontrava, mas a Srta. Cullen estava trabalhando e o Sr. Cullen estava na piscina. A Sra. Renee perguntou se poderia subir e conversar com Edward e a Sra. Bishop prontamente a deixou subir.

A empregada tentou interfonar para Edward, avisar que a Sra. Swan estava subindo, mas ninguém atendeu e então ela forneceu a senha de acesso para o andar da piscina.

Então lá estava ela, presenciando a pior cena que imaginara. E a que mais temera nessas vinte e quatro horas, desde que Isabella havia deixado o haras para correr atrás de Edward.

\- Mãe! O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?! – Isabella não sabia se se cobria ou cobria Edward. Ele, por sua vez, queria ser cavalheiro, mas sabia que não seria nada lisonjeiro se em vez de a mãe ver a nudez da filha visse a sua.

Renee estava indignada, embaraçada, decepcionada e mais alguma coisa que não conseguia saber. Tinha vontade de gritar com aqueles dois. Mas primeiro eles precisavam estar vestidos. Ela pegou duas toalhas que estava sobre uma poltrona, jogou em direção aos dois e disse com voz de comando:

\- Esperarei os dois, _vestidos,_ em seu apartamento Edward! – e lhe deu as costas, saindo dali tentando manter uma pose digna.

Edward desligou o chuveiro, que continuava ligado. Isabella olhou para ele com olhar desolado:

\- Ah, Deus, que coisa mais embaraçosa! Nossa isso é pior que um pesadelo! Você viu a cara dela?! Viu como ela parecia mais decepcionada do que zangada?

Edward abraçou Isabella e disse:

\- Calma, meu bem! Resolveremos isso com uma conversa honesta sobre minhas intenções e sobre nosso relacionamento futuro.

Isabella olhou para ele, enquanto ele abria uma das portas do armário e pegava uma calça de taktel e uma camiseta. E ela vestia a roupa que havia trocado pelo biquíni.

Foram para o elevador e Isabella parecia estar indo a sua execução. A primeira vez que tinha um contato íntimo com um homem e a mãe a flagrava. Estava se sentindo uma adolescente. Ela sabia que não estavam num lugar próprio para tamanha intimidade, mas a confiança que Edward lhe passou sobre ninguém aparecer e também toda a excitação que estava sentindo, a fez esquecer onde realmente estavam. Bem, lá no fundo preferiu que fosse sua mãe, já imaginou se fosse Tânia? Isabella mesmo estando convicta em conquistar Edward, em hipótese alguma gostaria que fosse dessa forma, que a noiva chegasse e os pegasse em pleno ato ou no banho, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.

Chegaram ao apartamento e a mãe de Isabella os esperava na biblioteca.

Edward imaginou que a tia havia escolhido aquele cômodo, por ser talvez, um dos mais austeros da casa.

A sala tinha estantes de madeira de lei escura por quase toda sua extensão, com exceção da parte onde ficava a imensa porta de vidro que se abria para uma varanda que circundava quase todo o apartamento e a parte onde havia a lareira emoldurada com madeira toda esculpida formando arabescos indefinidos. Sobre a lareira havia um quadro com a pintura do haras Cullen em todo seu esplendor.

As cortinas de cor marfim estavam abertas deixando a vista toda à paisagem deslumbrante do Turtle Creek e sol da manhã a iluminar a sala.

Havia livros ocupando cada uma das estantes. Do lado direito em frente a uma das estantes havia uma escrivaninha com o mesmo tipo de madeira; bem organizada, com alguns papéis que Edward trouxera do escritório para avaliação, um laptop dos mais modernos, telefone com fax e uma cadeira de espaldar alto de couro marrom escuro.

Os tapetes, que cobriam o chão também de madeira polida, eram do mesmo tom marfim das cortinas, decorados com mosaicos em marrom, eram altos e macios.

Perto da lareira assim como na sala branca, havia um conjunto de sofás de couro de dois lugares dispostos frente a frente, mas eram marrons como o restante da mobília. Havia ainda uma poltrona convidativa do mesmo material do restante dos estofados, com um pufe à frente e uma luminária moderna atrás, incitando a leitura.

Tia Renee estava sentada muito ereta numa das poltronas que completava a mobília do cômodo.

Edward sentiu que Isabella tremia um pouco, ainda era muito nova para levar toda aquela situação de uma forma mais descontraída. Ele sabia que havia o agravante que a mulher ali, que mal conseguia os encarar, quando sentaram de mãos dadas no sofá, havia praticamente lhe implorado para ficar longe de sua filha e ele fizera exatamente o oposto. Mas agora era diferente, ele descobrira, ou melhor, deixara vir a tona seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação à Bella, ela não era mais uma, ela seria a única e para sempre. Esperava que essa declaração a Sra. Renee Swan a tranqüilizasse sobre a cena presenciada e sobre sua filha não ser mais uma, na execrável lista de conquistas de Edward.

Tentando quebrar o clima tenso, Edward perguntou:

\- A senhora gostaria de beber alguma coisa, tia? Bella?

\- Não, Edward. Gostaria de saber o que foi que vi! Quero dizer, sei muito bem o que vi – seu olhar para Isabella era triste, decepcionado – quero saber se pelo menos dessa vez, você fará a coisa certa. Entendo que você está noivo de outra pessoa o que já torna o... o... ocorrido deplorável, mas você tem que saber que minha filha não será mais uma na sua vida.

\- Mãe, por favor...

\- Não, Bella – Edward falou – Tia, minhas intenções com Bella são as mais honradas – Edward sabia que estava sendo antiquado no linguajar, até formal demais, mas ele tinha certeza que essa seria a única forma de _quebrar_ a Sra. Renee Swan – amanhã mesmo partirei para Londres a fim de me encontrar com Tânia e por um fim em nosso relacionamento, pois minha intenção é me casar com Bella e o mais rápido possível...

\- Edward?! - Isabella olhou-o espantada, seu maior sonho estava se concretizando, apesar de não ser assim que imaginava um pedido de casamento e Edward ainda não havia dito uma palavra sobre amá-la ou não, mas estava emocionada demais para pensar.

\- Claro, se você me aceitar, Bella – Edward olhou-a com intensa ternura.

Bella abraçou Edward com força. E sua mãe limpou a garganta para dizer que ainda se encontrava na sala. Isabella se afastou devagar encarando a mãe, desafiando-a, afinal o sangue da Sra. Renee Swan corria em suas veias e ela achava que a mãe já estava indo longe demais com aquela implicância.

E Edward continuou:

\- Depois que retornar de Londres, irei para Forks, pedir a mão de Isabella oficialmente ao tio Charlie e comunicar a minha família. Se a senhora e Bella concordar, minha mãe somente terá que mudar os nomes do convite da minha atual festa de noivado.

Renee quase o fulminou pelo tom zombeteiro que ele usou ao falar da mudança de nomes. Bella teve que se segurar para não rir, para ela não interessava mais nada a não ser que iria ser esposa do homem que ela amou a sua vida inteira.

A mãe de Isabella não iria facilitar as coisas para Edward:

\- Tenho que ser sincera com você, menino, não estou muito contente com tudo isso. Nós já havíamos conversado e ainda penso que você não é o homem certo para Isabella...

\- Não comece, mãe! – Isabella levantou-se do sofá – eu amo Edward, ele nem ao menos precisaria se casar comigo, mas ele o fará. O que mais a senhora quer? Não quer que eu seja feliz com o homem que _eu_ escolhi?!

\- Uma das coisas que quero agora, Bella. É que Edward se case o mais rápido possível com você. Pois se você estiver grávida, será uma vergonha para sua família.

\- Realmente você vive em outra época, mãe. Jamais me sentiria envergonhada em carregar um filho de Edward, estando ele casado comigo ou não!

Edward levantou-se e pediu gentilmente que Isabella se acalmasse. Ela ainda precisaria amadurecer um pouco para entender que seus pais, assim como os pais de Edward, tinham valores diferentes e que era o dever dos filhos aceitarem essa diferença, sem entrar em conflito por isso. Mas ele sabia que aos vinte anos isso era um pouco difícil de ser administrado. Era nessas horas que ele titubeava em relação aos sentimentos de Isabella por ele. E se todo o amor que ela achava sentir fosse somente uma paixão passageira? Que quando ela visse seu outro lado, não como amigo ou irmão, mas como companheiro, marido; ela sentisse que ele não era _o cara_? Seu maior temor era que dessa vez ele sairia machucado, ferido mesmo, pois ele nunca sentira por ninguém o imenso amor que sentia por aquela mulher, que na verdade, não passava de uma menina crescida.

Edward pediu desculpas a Renee, pediu que Bella sentasse e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido que dessa maneira ela não o estava ajudando.

\- Bem, tia já que todo o problema se resume à tempo – Edward encarou sua tia e seu tom era o mesmo que usava em suas reuniões de negócios, quando o cliente era difícil, sua mente trabalhava depressa para dizer as palavras certas e conseguir fazer a mãe de Bella entender que ele realmente estava empenhado em relação a união dos dois - pretendo então partir hoje mesmo! O casamento se realizará uma semana após a festa de noivado. Creio que em três semanas consigamos entrar com toda a papelada necessária. A festa de noivado será no Haras Cullen, espero que a cerimônia possa ser realizada lá também.

A Sra. Swan além de outras qualidades, sabia quando havia perdido uma batalha, mas a única coisa que realmente queria era a felicidade de sua filha e ela não poderia mais lutar contra isso, ela via nitidamente o amor que Bella sentia por Edward e era um amor verdadeiro e ela podia jurar que os dois haviam nascido um para o outro. Era um amor daqueles que as pessoas procuram uma vida inteira e mesmo assim na maioria das vezes não acham. E ela via esse amor em Edward também. Estava ali, estampado em suas feições, gestos, palavras, como tatuagem em sua pele: "Eu amo Bella". Que ela não poderia, não deveria se opor àquela raridade e com a voz rendida e embargada disse:

\- Não, Edward. Gostaria que a cerimônia fosse realizada em nosso haras. Já que seus pais darão à festa de noivado, faço questão que a de casamento, seja no Haras Swan.

Isabella percebeu que a mãe aceitara sua união, aproximou-se dela e a abraçou, dizendo com carinho:

\- Obrigada, mãe.

\- Ah, Bella, me desculpe. Quero somente que seja feliz e sua felicidade sempre esteve ligada a Edward – ela se afastou da moça e estreitando os olhos, disse – mas não pense que aprovo o que presenciei, sou antiquada! Acho que mesmo se fosse a mais moderna das mães conseguiria, como vocês dizem mesmo, "levar numa boa"...

Todos riram e olhando para Edward com ar maternal, continuou:

\- E você, venha aqui e dê um grande abraço em sua futura sogra – depois que ela abraçou Edward, disse – espero que faça minha menina feliz Sr. Cullen, senão eu não serei responsável por meus atos...

\- Tia, fazer Isabella feliz será minha prioridade.

Ele soltou sua futura sogra e abraçou Isabella com carinho.

 **CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

Dali em diante, tudo passou como um tufão.

Edward telefonou para o aeroporto e conseguiu um vôo fretado para dali duas horas. Ele partiria às três horas da tarde e chegaria às onze horas da noite, horário de Seattle. Em Londres já seriam sete horas da manhã. Tentou avisar Tânia que estava a caminho, mas seu celular continuava a cair na sua caixa postal, dessa vez deixou um recado avisando de sua chegada a Londres e que precisava vê-la.

Já no avião, Edward imaginava como iria terminar seu relacionamento com Tânia, sabia que não seria como os outros. Afinal nunca havia pedido nenhuma outra mulher em casamento. Terminar um relacionamento que nem ao menos havia começado era fácil, mas romper com uma mulher que havia deixado toda sua vida para trás, usava um imenso anel de noivado e certa que estaria casada em dois meses, seria uma situação no mínimo constrangedora. Sua ansiedade era tanta que não conseguiu relaxar durante o vôo.

Pensava nas mudanças que havia ocorrido no último mês.

Primeiro a péssima decisão que tomara ao pedir Tânia em casamento, quando não sentia absolutamente nada por ela e agora estar de casamento marcado com Isabella.

Ele não tinha duvida que fosse apaixonado por Bella, mas tudo era tão novo e quase absurdo! Afinal por cinco anos, ele havia negado todos os sentimentos que surgira em relação a ela. Havia se tornado um conquistador para tentar esquecer a menina que tivera nos braços e bastou ela aparecer por apenas um dia e ele havia sucumbido como um homem inexperiente, apaixonado pela primeira vez. O que não era mentira, nunca sentira nada parecido por ninguém mais. Talvez aquela história de destino fosse verdadeira; Bella nascera para ser sua e por mais que tenha lutado contra, no final nada os afastara.

Chegou exausto a Londres e resolveu se registrar no Caesar Hotel que ficava próximo a residência de Jessica, em Hyde Park, pois não sabia se demoraria ou não para conseguir contatar Tânia.

Assim que chegou a sua suíte, tentou novamente ligar-lhe para avisá-la de sua chegada e marcar um encontro para mais tarde, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la, ela deveria estar dormindo.

Ligou para casa, sabia que era mais de meia-noite, mas estava ansioso para ouvir a voz de sua "noiva". Se Bella houvesse concordado em ficar em seu apartamento e em sua suíte como ele sugerira, ela iria atender ao telefone, pois estava discando seu número privado e então ouviu a voz doce de Bella:

\- Alô! – ela sabia que era Edward, estava esperando impaciente sua ligação.

\- Você está deitada em minha cama? – Edward não conseguiu pensar em mais nada a não ser aquela mulher magnífica que ele desejara por tanto tempo, deitada em _sua_ cama.

As palavras dele foram como um toque sensual. Ela espreguiçou-se inteira como uma gata e respondeu roucamente:

\- Sim, estou...

Parecia que Edward podia vê-la ali, ronronando em seus lençóis.

\- Se a imagem que estou projetando em minha mente é verdadeira, não deveria ter deixado Seattle, deveria ter ficado com você...

\- Que tipo de pensamentos que você está tendo? – Bella perguntou com voz sensual.

\- Ah, Deus! Você nua roçando sua pele quente na seda fria... Você me deixa alucinado, Bella.

Edward gemeu com a imagem que seu próprio cérebro fabricara. Como isso era possível? Como poderia desejar tanto uma mulher que há apenas algumas horas tivera em seus braços? Sentia-se privado de ar, por não poder tocá-la, não sentir seu cheiro, queria, precisava estar ao seu lado, sentir sua presença...

Para completar o quadro mental de Edward, Bella provocou:

\- Como você adivinhou, é exatamente como estou, nua, sentindo seu cheiro por todo o quarto, com os lençóis me abraçando, como se fosse você... Isso sim, Edward, me deixa alucinada...

\- Ah, você é má! Cruel! Como você pode fazer isso com um homem que está a milhares de quilômetros longe de você?! Você não tem piedade...

Isabella sentia-se mais que excitada, jamais imaginou que poderia ser assim, somente a voz de Edward a deixava louca, ainda mais depois de experimentar o que era fazer amor com Edward, sua libido havia aumentado consideravelmente, jamais imaginou que quanto mais tínhamos, mais quereríamos. Era bom demais fazer amor!

\- Ah, Edward queria tanto você... – sua voz estava rouca e Edward se imaginou correndo para o aeroporto para tê-la:

\- Bella, eu também quero você! Somente mais algumas horas e estaremos juntos. Preciso tomar uma ducha _fria_ e sair para conversar com Tânia...

\- Já estou com ciúmes...

\- Nossa, até posso ver seu famoso biquinho... Mas não fique com ciúmes, você é e será sempre a única...

\- É tão bom ouvir isso! – Isabella ria satisfeita - se tivesse alguém aqui pediria para beliscar-me... Estou tão feliz! – Isabella soltou uma gostosa risada.

Edward a acompanhou, era muito bom realmente sentir-se feliz, ele disse:

\- Deixei o avião reservado, volto assim que terminar aqui, não quero mais ficar longe de você...

\- Eu também estou com saudades! – Isabella ria o tempo todo, como se fosse uma tola.

\- "Bejo", Bella – a felicidade de Edward não poderia ser mais autêntica.

\- "Bejo", Edward.

Desde que Isabella começara a falar esse era o jeito de eles se despedirem ao telefone. Retornavam a despedida antiga, de forma natural e também de maneira renovada, com os corações cheios de um amor maior que do que poderiam imaginar.

Edward foi para o banheiro assobiando e riu quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. Mas sua alegria morreu um pouco imaginando que, daqui alguns minutos, iria fazer uma pessoa sofrer, ele não queria que fosse assim, mas não havia outra maneira de fazer algo que era desagradável há séculos.

Tomou uma rápida ducha, vestiu-se e saiu do hotel. Decidiu dispensar o serviço de motorista que havia contratado e seguiu a pé para o endereço que Tânia lhe fornecera, pois ficava a menos de duas quadras do hotel.

Sem prestar atenção à paisagem ou aos transeuntes, chegou a seu destino.

Era uma dessas mansões antigas transformadas em apartamentos. Antes que pudesse tocar o interfone, à porta foi aberta por uma simpática senhora, que saía para passear com seu cachorro. Edward segurou a porta para que ela pudesse sair e aproveitou para entrar. O hall antigo da mansão fora mantido e era elegante, quase pretensioso demais para ser agora um hall de apartamentos.

Ele subiu a escada de mármore com seus corrimões em madeira polida. Chegou ao segundo andar onde se via portas duplas de madeira maciça, trabalhadas, pintadas na cor branca e procurou o apartamento de número dois. Bateu e esperou. Não recebeu resposta e bateu novamente com mais força.

A porta foi aberta por uma mulher alta, lindíssima. Seus cabelos eram longos e ruivos e estavam despenteados. Seus olhos eram expressivos, grandes e muito verdes. Sua pele era pálida, quase translúcida e não usava nada mais que um neglige branco, totalmente transparente.

Seus seios eram pequenos e firmes. Era magra e quase sem curvas. E era ruiva natural! Ela recendia a sexo, aquele odor característico da excitação feminina. E não porque Edward a contemplava, mas porque, com certeza, a havia interrompido.

A mulher parecia acostumada com sua nudez e ser admirada por ela. Deixou Edward admirá-la como tantos outros. Quando ele voltou a olhá-la nos olhos, ela estava com um meio sorriso. Edward ficou constrangido, o que era uma novidade. O Edward de quarenta e oito horas atrás teria sorrido com a mesma malícia no olhar e com certeza teria tentado marcar um encontro, tentado não, conseguido!

Que diferença fazia dois dias na vida de um homem!

O sorriso da mulher se ampliou e perguntou com uma voz forte e rouca:

\- Posso ajudá-lo?

\- Você deve ser Jessica. Eu sou Edward Cullen. – ele iria completar a frase dizendo que era noivo de Tânia, mas como viera ali para por um fim aquele "título", resolveu não completar a frase e estendeu a mão para um cumprimento, mas olhar da moça que antes era quase de troça, tornou-se belicoso, transformando Edward, em segundos, de diversão a inimigo.

Quando Edward achou que suas surpresas iriam acabar ali, ele ouviu a voz de Tânia dizendo manhosa:

\- Amor, despache quem estiver na porta e volte para mim...

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram, enquanto os de Jessica voltaram a caçoar.

Edward sabia que não tinha o direito de se sentir ofendido ou surpreso, afinal havia traído Tânia mais de uma vez e estava ali para dar um fim aquele relacionamento de faz de conta, já de casamento marcado com outra pessoa, mas o famoso orgulho masculino falou mais alto e praticamente passando por cima da mulher que barrava sua entrada, adentrou o apartamento já exclamando:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Ele viu Tânia saindo de um cômodo, aproximando-se relutante, fechando um roupão atoalhado, com os olhos surpresos e receosos:

\- Edward! O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

\- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?! – Edward então se deu conta do motivo que o trouxera a Londres, abaixou o tom de sua voz e tentou não perguntar se era verdade o que ele estava presenciando – será que poderíamos conversar em particular?

Jessica levantou-se do sofá onde se sentara, talvez esperando assistir a uma cena e aproximando-se de Tânia a abraçou pelos ombros, dizendo:

\- Não temos segredos uma para outra...

Tânia tirou o braço da mulher de seus ombros e disse de forma carinhosa:

\- Por favor, Jessica, preciso fazer isso sozinha, poderia nos dar licença?

E para comprovar o que Edward já tinha certeza, Jessica de forma quase possessiva, mas carinhosa, beijou os lábios de Tânia levemente e com aquele olhar de inimiga decretada a Edward, deixou a sala.

Infelizmente o temperamento de "cowboy" de Edward falou mais alto e ele perguntou:

\- Quando você iria me contar? Contar-me que é lésbica? Antes ou depois do nosso casamento? Ou você iria levar Jessica para Seattle e mantê-la como amante?

Tânia não gostava de cenas, decidiu não se importar com o tom jocoso de Edward, nem descer no mesmo nível e então falou de forma calma:

\- Eu não sou lésbica, não gosto de rótulos, simplesmente me apaixonei por uma pessoa, a única diferença é que ela não é do sexo masculino...

Edward riu e disse:

\- Ah, sei! Simples assim?!

\- Por favor, Edward, poderíamos conversar como adultos?

Edward sabia que não adiantaria continuar com aquele tipo de sarcasmo. Ele viera ali para acabar com seu noivado, não para julgar qual a preferência sexual de Tânia, mas fora um choque, encontrá-la com outra pessoa, ainda mais uma mulher. Não que ele fosse preconceituoso, tinha amigas lésbicas e amigos gays, mas ele havia ficado noivo, iria se casar com aquela mulher!

\- Tudo bem, Tânia. Podemos conversar, mas me responda: você pretendia me contar?

\- Ah, Edward tudo aconteceu tão inesperadamente. E claro que iria lhe contar, mas algo assim não se diz pelo telefone, somente queria que as coisas ficassem mais claras para mim, estou aqui um pouco mais de um dia, queria tempo...

\- Nós não tínhamos tempo, Tânia. Minha mãe já estava providenciando os convites para nosso noivado... – Edward não conseguiu terminar a frase: que graças a ele, ou melhor, graças a Isabella, com certeza isso já havia sido interrompido, ou pelo menos modificado.

\- Desculpe-me, por favor. Deixe-me tentar explicar, isso também não está sendo fácil para mim. Jamais imaginei que me apaixonaria por alguém, ainda mais por uma mulher!

\- Isso me deixa muito satisfeito! – disse Edward com sarcasmo. Era óbvio que Tânia também não o amava, mas precisava saber por que uma mulher como Tânia, aceitava um pedido de casamento sem estar apaixonada – por que aceitou se casar comigo se não me amava?

Tânia relutou, mas preferiu dizer a verdade:

\- Isso talvez não seja fácil de ouvir, mas por seu dinheiro... e também não sei a relevância dessa pergunta, você também não era apaixonado por mim, isso era mais que óbvio!

\- Nisso você tem razão! – Edward teve que concordar – e como aconteceu? Você e Jessica?

\- Ah, Jessica é minha amiga há anos. Você sabe para o que vim e enquanto nos consolávamos pela morte de Sharon, mãe de Jessica, simplesmente aconteceu... Descobrimos que nos amávamos...

O que deixou sua ambição em segundo plano. E também explicara a ela muitas coisas sobre sua personalidade: o porquê sempre se sentira usada quando estava com um homem, que não sentia prazer na maioria de suas relações e que nunca estivera apaixonada de verdade.

Edward apertou os olhos como era seu costume e respirou fundo algumas vezes, primeiro para se acalmar e segundo para falar o motivo de sua presença:

\- Desculpe minha reação a isso tudo. Eu vim para cá... para por um fim em nosso relacionamento, então não tenho direito de julgá-la, mas você me surpreendeu! Vê-la assim, ainda mais com outra mulher, acho que foi um pouco demais para um homem criado numa fazenda...

Tânia parecia não estar surpresa por ele dizer que viera para terminar o noivado, somente perguntou, ignorando o comentário por tê-la encontrado nos braços de _outra_ :

\- É Isabella, não é?

Edward sorriu:

\- Fui tão obvio assim?

\- Sim, foi. Somos patéticos, não é mesmo? Iríamos entrar numa relação que nenhum dos dois seria realmente feliz.

Edward percebeu que Tânia parecia uma pessoa diferente, como se encontrar o amor em Jessica, a transformasse numa pessoa melhor. Era da mesma forma que ele se sentia. Compreendeu que não fazia diferença; o amor fosse ele, entre homem e mulher, mulher e mulher ou homem e homem - o que Edward apesar de tentar ter uma mente aberta não gostava muito de imaginar - era grandioso, inspirador, pacificador e tantas outras qualidades que os poetas usavam para engrandecê-lo e que antes ele achava piegas.

Tânia pediu licença e encaminhou-se até o quarto, quando voltou tinha nas mãos o anel que Edward lhe dera:

\- Aqui está – e estendeu-lhe o anel. Edward respondeu prontamente:

\- Não, não, Tânia, ele é seu. Venda-o, guarde-o, faça o que preferir...

Tânia agradeceu efusivamente, apesar de Jessica dizer que agora ela sua era responsabilidade, o que a deixara mais encantada ainda pela amante; ela gostaria de ter um fundo de reserva, caso precisasse. E o anel valia uma pequena fortuna.

\- Se possível, Edward, gostaria que despachasse minhas coisas.

\- Claro! Não haverá problema quanto a isso.

\- Obrigada! E já marcou o casamento com Isabella? – Tânia não resistiu em perguntar.

\- Sim. Será daqui a três semanas.

\- Você não é um homem de perder tempo, não é mesmo, Sr. Cullen?

\- Não, não sou mesmo. Antes de ir gostaria de saber se você precisa de alguma coisa, ou se há algo que posso fazer por você.

\- Não, Edward, estou bem, somente mais um assunto... - Tânia relutou antes de completar – antes de partir, nós fizemos amor sem proteção e...

\- Sim, eu sei – Edward usou seu tom mais formal para completar a frase – você sabe se caso estiver grávida, você terá meu total apoio, tanto financeiro, como moral...

\- Não, Edward, nós dois temos opiniões divergentes quanto a isso... Caso eu esteja grávida, eu não terei o bebê...

\- Não posso acreditar que estou ouvindo tal coisa! – Edward levantou-se e se afastou de Tânia com medo que pudesse sacudi-la, tamanha era sua raiva. Como ele pode imaginar que aquela mulher tinha se tornado uma pessoa melhor. Ela estava se mostrando exatamente muito pior, isso sim!

Tânia tentou manter a calma e sua voz firme:

\- Eu já sabia que sua reação seria exaltada, mas Edward, você precisa entender, nós moramos a milhares de quilômetros de distância e tanto você, como eu, estamos começando uma nova relação e Jessica já me disse que não quer ser mãe, ainda mais de um filho seu – Tânia sabia que era um assunto sério, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao falar – ela é ciumenta, principalmente em relação a você!

\- Você acha mesmo que estou preocupado se sua amante é ciumenta ou não! Você não matará meu filho, Tânia! Você me ouviu?! Você não ouse machucar um filho meu!

Como Edward alterara a voz, Jessica voltou à sala e sem dizer uma palavra, somente usando seu olhar mais intimidador, sentou-se ao lado de Tânia, mostrando a ele que se encontrava em desvantagem. Mas nada o demoveria de sua opinião. Para ele, a vida de uma criança, não importava seu estágio de desenvolvimento, era sagrada.

Mas ele tinha que se acalmar, usar de gritaria e ofensas, ele sabia, não o ajudaria:

\- Tudo bem, Tânia. Aceito o fato que você não esteja preparada para ser mãe. E também tudo isso, são meras hipóteses, pois ainda é muito cedo para sabermos se você está ou não grávida, mas quero deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui e agora. Você não tirará essa criança. Você a dará a mim! Eu terei todos os direitos sobre ela, você abrirá mão desse bebê, para que eu possa lhe dar a vida que você quer tirar. Estamos entendidos?

Jessica decidiu que era hora de se manifestar e disse em tom de desafio:

\- Você nem ao menos saberá se ela estiver grávida, senhor mandão!

\- Olhe, aqui, moça, você não me conhece! E pode ter certeza que saberei, ah eu saberei!

Tânia sabia que a culpada disso tudo era ela própria, quando montara todo aquele plano, que agora parecia tão fora de propósito, para ter Edward preso a ela de forma definitiva, através de uma criança. Então seria razoável que ela apaziguasse os ânimos concordando com os termos dele:

\- Está certo, Edward, caso eu esteja realmente grávida, eu lhe darei o bebê. Tenho certeza que você e Bella serão excelentes pais, muito melhores que eu e Jessica jamais poderíamos ser.

Edward olhou-a profundamente e pensou se poderia confiar naquela mulher, por fim, mais uma vez sua intuição disse que sim, Tânia estava sendo sincera.

\- Certo, então estamos conversados. Acho que acabamos aqui! Espero que seja feliz em sua escolha, Tânia – sabia que estava dando uma alfinetada naquela mulher que a princípio ele achara belíssima e agora a considerava abominável.

Tânia aproximou-se de Edward e lhe estendeu a mão, falando:

\- Pode confiar em mim, Edward. O que eu prometi aqui, eu cumprirei. Também espero que você seja muito feliz!

Edward saiu do apartamento transtornado. Como podia ter se enganado tanto em relação à Tânia? Como uma mulher não gostaria de ser mãe? E que tipo de mulher entregaria seu filho, mesmo que para o pai da criança, de forma tão banal?

Precisava voltar para casa. Precisava voltar para sua família, que eram pessoas de bem.

Precisava voltar para Isabella! Para o aconchego de seus braços, para a doçura de seus lábios e pele; para o seu indelével caráter.

Depois de quase bater o recorde em arrumar sua pequena valise em seu quarto no hotel e acertar a conta, chegou ao aeroporto exausto. Assim que sentou na poltrona do avião, pediu um scotch e dormiu antes que pudesse terminar o drinque.

 **CAPÍTULO DEZOITO**

Assim como Isabella, sua mãe não conseguira se conter e haviam contado para todas as pessoas interessadas sobre o noivado.

A mãe de Edward não poderia estar mais exultante, preferia mil vezes Isabella como esposa de seu filho, do que a modelo que Edward apresentara a menos de três dias atrás.

Porém Carlisle Cullen não se manifestara; não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia o que fizera o filho mudar de idéia. Num dia estava de casamento marcado com uma total estranha, no outro aparecia "noivo" da vizinha. Vizinha essa que era quinze anos mais nova que ele, fora criada como a uma irmã e voltara a vida de Edward somente a dois dias. Tudo era muito estranho, não podia concordar com aquilo. E agora parecia que estava sozinho nessa opinião, pois até a mãe de Bella que no dia anterior, implorara para ele tentar afastá-los estava adorando a idéia. Tudo bem que seu filho já era um homem feito, mas Isabella ainda não passava de uma menina. E o que mais o preocupava era que seu instinto de pai, dizia-lhe que os sentimentos de Edward por Bella eram fortes, como ele nunca havia sentindo por ninguém. Também sabia que todo o tempo em que o Edward "brincara" de Don Juan, ele na verdade esperara por ela. Mas os jovens hoje eram tão inconstantes! E se o que Isabella sentisse fosse nada mais que um capricho? Seu filho iria sofrer como nunca e talvez nunca se recuperasse e o que mais ele queria era a felicidade dos seus filhos.

Charlie Swan era a pessoa mais feliz de todas. Ele que era sempre tão calado, sempre deixando que a mãe de Isabella cuidasse da filha sem tentar se intrometer, achou que já era hora de a menina ter se declarado, pois ele podia ser quase mudo em relação à criação da filha, mas não era cego. Ele vira o amor de Isabella por Edward nascer e florescer, sem que as pessoas se dessem conta do fato. Mas ele sabia: se Bella queria Edward, ela o teria, somente seria uma questão de tempo. Aquela era sua garota!

A Sra. Sue chorou feito uma criança, contando a novidade para todos que encontrava, tal era sua felicidade. Dera-se até o direito de abraçar o patrão, que foi quem lhe dera a boa notícia.

Alice simplesmente deixou o ateliê aos cuidados de seus funcionários e correu para casa para saber de todos os detalhes, de todos mesmo, até os mais sórdidos. E Bella como sua melhor amiga, não a poupou de nenhum. A ponto de Alice ter que pedir que ela parasse, pois estavam falando de seu irmão!

Depois de algumas horas de sono reparador, Edward acordou e a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para Bella para dizer a hora que seu vôo pousaria em Seattle.

Ouvir-lhe a voz, sentir sua alegria e seu pedido tímido de desculpas, pois todos já sabiam sobre o noivado; era reconfortante. Queria por os olhos em Isabella e saber que no seu mundo estava tudo bem e esquecer a última cena que tivera com Tânia. Tinha que acreditar que sua intuição estava certa, que caso Tânia estivesse grávida, ela lhe daria o bebê! Não queria mais pensar nesse assunto, até ter certeza sobre o estado de Tânia.

Chegou ao aeroporto, certo que somente Ulley o esperaria, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver toda a sua família e a de Bella ali.

Abriu um sorriso e viu o lado mais travesso de Bella entrar em ação, ela correu até ele e pulou no seu colo, enlaçando as pernas que ele tanto amava em sua cintura, cobrindo-o de beijos, dando a todos no aeroporto um espetáculo e tanto. Mas ele não se importava mais, ele somente queria ser feliz!

E ela falou apertando-o quase o sufocando:

\- Já estava com saudades! Eu não consigo mais pensar em ficar longe de você!

\- Eu também estava com saudades de você, moleca! – Edward abaixou-a até o chão.

Todos se aproximaram cumprimentando-o efusivamente. Edward notou que seu pai era o mais controlado e mais distante, como se algo o preocupasse. Notou também que ninguém perguntou como havia sido com Tânia, pensou por fim, seu casamento com Tânia não havia sido tão bem aceito como ele imaginara.

Edward queria conversar com Bella sobre a provável gravidez de Tânia, a sós, mas ele percebeu que não seria possível naquele dia, onde todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e estavam tão felizes. Ele decidiu esquecer o assunto por hora e se deixar envolver pela alegria contagiante, apesar do cansaço.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Edward e o almoço já estava servido. Ele estava tonto de sono, era o fuso horário e a correria cobrando seus efeitos, mas todos estavam tão empolgados, sentados em sua mesa de jantar, conversando sobre o casamento, brindando, que ele deixou sua fadiga de lado. Quase no fim do almoço o pai de Edward perguntou inocente:

\- Vocês já decidiram onde vão morar, depois de casados? – bem não era uma pergunta tão inocente assim, pois ele já imaginava a resposta.

E Edward e Bella responderam juntos:

\- Aqui, em Seattle.

\- Em Forks.

E os dois olharam-se espantados. E a conversa animada cessou. Todos olhando os noivos, esperando uma reação, por fim Isabella falou:

\- Eu não posso morar aqui...

Edward levantou-se e pediu:

\- Bella, venha comigo, por favor. Com licença – sem dizer mais uma palavra conduziu Isabella até a sala branca.

Fechou a porta e sentaram-se em um dos sofás. Ele começou:

\- Bem, isso foi uma surpresa para mim. Mas tenho certeza que você entenderá que não poderemos morar em Forks, meu trabalho, minha casa estão aqui.

\- E eu também não posso abandonar minha casa, meu trabalho...

\- Você não trabalha! Nem terminou sua faculdade. Creio que você possa começar sua vida em qualquer lugar.

\- Por que _eu_ tenho que começar minha vida em outro lugar? Eu cresci sabendo o que queria. Minha vida é no haras de meu pai, com meus cavalos. Ou em qualquer outro lugar onde eu possa estar em contato com esses animais – Bella parecia inconsolável – você mais do que ninguém sempre soube o que eu queria para mim, achei que você entenderia... E eu não gosto de morar aqui, meu lugar não é aqui – a voz de Bella já havia se alterado.

\- Por favor, fale baixo, ninguém precisa saber o que estamos discutindo.

\- Todos sabem sobre o que estamos discutindo aqui! – ela se levantou e se afastou, dirigindo-se a janela.

\- Bella, eu não posso deixar tudo o que eu construí aqui, somente porque você _quer_...

\- Você já trabalhou no haras antes, pode simplesmente transferir seus negócios de novo para lá.

\- Não, não posso. Tudo é diferente agora. Não são somente os cavalos ou o gado, há o petróleo. O centro de todas as minhas atividades está aqui em Seattle. Pessoas perderiam seus empregos. Eu perderia clientes. Minha casa é aqui!

\- Não, tudo bem, eu já entendi! Já que eu vou ser a _esposinha_ , eu que mude toda minha vida para me encaixar na sua. Mas fique sabendo _Sr. Cullen_ , que eu não mudarei minha vida por ninguém, nem por você! – e completou chorando – eu achei que você seria o único homem que não tentaria mudar-me, pois me conhece melhor que qualquer outra pessoa, mas eu me enganei... Deixei-me cegar pelo amor que sinto...

Isabella saiu da sala chorando, passando pelas famílias, como se elas não estivessem ali. Alice tentou segui-la, mas sua mãe a impediu. Saiu pelas portas, deixando-as abertas e apertou o botão para chamar o elevador, várias vezes, como se isso o fizesse subir mais rápido.

Edward ficou tão desnorteado com tudo aquilo e ao mesmo tempo tão nervoso, afinal ele tinha uma empresa multimilionária para dirigir e simplesmente não podia jogar tudo para cima como se fosse uma brincadeira, por um capricho de menina. Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, ele a seguiu:

\- Isabella! – ele chamou – Isabella! – seu tom de voz não era amistoso.

Ela não se virou, nem o olhou e mesmo sabendo que todos poderiam escutá-lo, ele completou:

\- Eu já havia imaginado que uma hora ou outra, eu iria ter que enfrentar os caprichos e mimos de uma adolescente, mas não imaginei que seria tão rápido!

Ela virou-se exasperada, mas não o olhou. Seus olhos procuraram por sua mãe e disse entre as lágrimas:

\- Mamãe, estou voltando para o haras ainda hoje. E gostaria de desculpar-me com todos, pois não haverá mais casamento algum.

Terminado a frase, ela entrou no elevador que já se encontrava no andar. Edward não a seguiu, virou-se e disse exacerbado:

\- Estou cansado demais para lidar com infantilidades agora. – e saiu batendo os pés para seu quarto, sem notar que também estava agindo como um garoto.

Todos se entreolharam e perguntando-se silencioSamente o que eles poderiam fazer para consertar aquilo. Como se houvesse escutado a pergunta, o Sr. Carlisle Cullen, respondeu:

\- Não podemos fazer nada agora. Desculpem-me o que vou dizer, mas em minha opinião, foi melhor assim. Estava indo tudo rápido demais.

\- Mas Carlisle, eles se amam e se conhecem há vinte anos – defendeu o "calado" Sr. Swan.

\- Eu sei Charlie, não há como negar o que eles sentem um pelo outro, mas a verdade é que eles não se conhecem realmente. Edward sempre enxergou Isabella como a uma irmã e Bella sempre o viu como um deus. Isso não são os sentimentos corretos para uma união duradoura como eles estavam planejando.

\- O que você quer dizer é que você não concorda com esse casamento, Carlisle? – o pai de Isabella não estava gostando do tom do amigo.

\- Não, Charlie, não é isso, de jeito nenhum. Eu adoro Isabella, você sabe disso e sei que um dia ela será uma excelente esposa, mas...

\- Acho melhor você não completar essa frase... – Charlie já havia se levantado da cadeira, com um olhar ameaçador.

\- Eu posso completar a frase, sim, amigo, pois por mais que sua imaginação fértil sugira que eu possa dizer qualquer bobagem como: Isabella não serve para meu filho, não passou nem perto do que eu iria falar. A minha opinião é que eles precisam de mais tempo, um tempo maior de namoro, convívio como um casal, para _depois_ pensar em casamento...

\- Eu sei que tem mais coisa aí, Carlisle. Então desembuche, homem!

\- Eu somente acho que Bella é menina demais para casar. Simplesmente ela pode acordar um dia e ver que Edward, não é o homem com que gostaria de viver o resto de seus dias e...

E todos começaram a contestar ao mesmo tempo:

A mãe de Bella dizia que sua filha era muito madura para a idade, que ela não era nenhuma deslumbrada, sempre soubera o que queria...

A mãe de Edward dizia que seu marido estava enganado. Que ela havia casado com ele quando tinha a idade de Isabella e que o casamento deles havia dado muito certo, que era feliz e amava o marido até hoje...

Alice olhava a tudo transtornada demais para poder sequer abrir a boca, nunca vira os pais discutindo com os Swan por nada. Eles eram amigos a séculos...

Charlie dizia que sua filha amava Edward desde sempre e que não era agora que ela iria descobrir que seu amor não passava de um capricho adolescente. E que ela era responsável, uma moça de família, enquanto Edward era um conquistador, quase um pervertido, que trocava de namoradas como se trocava de cuecas e era ele que teria que se preocupar se sua filha iria ser feliz com um homem como aquele que tinha uma lista de mulheres em seu currículo...

Carlisle se sentiu ofendido com as palavras de seu amigo e já estava avançando sobre Charlie, quando ouviu a voz do filho, alta e clara, com toda a autoridade que havia adquirido durante os anos:

\- Quietos! Todos vocês! O que está acontecendo aqui? O que é que há com vocês?

Quando eles estavam tentando explicar-lhe, ele ergueu a mão e continuou:

\- Eu ouvi o que vocês estavam falando, não preciso desse tipo de explicação. Mas será que vocês não vêem o que está acontecendo. Vocês não podem discutir dessa forma, por algo que nem ao menos lhes dizem respeito...

Quando eles tentaram protestar, Edward continuou mais firme:

\- Sim, não diz respeito a nenhum de vocês, apesar de vocês serem nossos pais. Eu vou fingir que não ouvi alguns dos absurdos que vocês falaram em respeito a vocês, pai e mãe e a vocês, que serão meu sogro e minha sogra. Eu e Bella iremos nos acertar. E somente para ficarem cientes: eu amo Bella e ela me ama e nada – Edward olhou para seu pai – e nem ninguém me impedirá de tê-la como minha esposa. Agora se vocês não se importam, eu gostaria de descansar...

Todos constrangidos por estarem tendo aquele tipo de discórdia, depois de anos de amizade sólida, foram se retirando da casa de Edward pedindo desculpas:

\- Desculpe-me, Carlisle, eu não suporto ver minha filha daquele jeito, acabei me descontrolando.

\- Também me desculpe, Charlie, eu também estava preocupado com Edward. Eu sei que ele a ama e que... Deixa para lá amigo, venha cá e me dê um abraço.

Os homens se abraçaram e disseram que era melhor mesmo deixar que os dois resolvessem aquela questão e Carlisle prometeu que não iria mais se intrometer, ficaria feliz de ter uma nora como Bella.

As mulheres que haviam concordado com o casamento desde o início, não entendiam até agora como aquela discussão havia começado.

Por fim, o pai de Bella pegou seu chapéu e falou a esposa:

\- Melhor irmos embora agora, Renee. Conversaremos com Isabella em casa.

\- Mas nem sabemos para onde ela foi – se sentindo péssima por ter ficado ali, discutindo com aqueles dois cabeças duras e não ter ido atrás de sua filha que estaria precisando tanto de seu conforto.

\- Ela deve estar em meu apartamento, tia. – falou Alice pela primeira vez desde que começara a discussão - Ela não trouxe a mala dela para cima, somente algumas roupas. Eu os levo até lá.

Edward deitou-se em sua cama. Mal encostou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, pôde sentir o cheiro de Isabella.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Primeiro a saída de Isabella de seu apartamento daquela forma, depois a briga de seus pais com seus tios. Nada parecia estar dando certo. Também havia a suspeita da gravidez de Tânia. E o que aconteceria quando contasse isso a Bella? Como será que ela reagiria?

Seus olhos estavam pesados, ele estava exausto. Mas somente conseguia imaginar que ela passara a noite ali, aninhada com seu travesseiro, enrolada em seus lençóis. E como um menino apaixonado, sonhando com seu primeiro amor, ele se agarrou ao travesseiro e exalou profundamente o perfume da única mulher que ele verdadeiramente começara a amar. E acabou adormecendo assim, agarrado ao perfume que era somente dela.

Depois que os pais a encontraram aos prantos no apartamento de Alice. Ela exigiu que fossem embora o mais rápido possível, o pai telefonou para o hangar onde guardava o helicóptero ali na cidade e pediu para o piloto ficar preparado que eles estariam no heliporto dentro de uma hora.

Isabella sentia seu coração despedaçado em partes tão pequenas que imaginou que jamais conseguiria juntá-lo novamente. Seu corpo doía como se houvesse levado uma surra. Todo o amor que ela havia idealizado, toda a vida que ela havia imaginado ao lado do único homem que amara estavam acabados. Ela realmente não conhecia Edward. Em seus sonhos, Edward era perfeito, aquele que a amaria acima de tudo, que a compreenderia e concordaria com suas idéias, sem tratá-la com a uma adolescente mimada, ou uma mulher bonita sem cérebro. A vida toda teve que lutar contra isso e Edward sempre estivera ao seu lado dando-lhe apoio, ensinando-a a ser melhor a cada dia naquilo que ela nascera para fazer. Cuidar de cavalos. Agora que os dois tinham por fim, assumido seu amor, a união não era possível.

 **CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**

A semana passou lenta, angustiante para Isabella, ela emagrecera, não sentira mais prazer em cuidar dos cavalos, pois o estábulo e seu cheiro; lembravam-lhe Edward.

Os pais decidiram que não iriam se intrometer mais e resolveram não contar a Isabella a briga que tiveram com os Cullen e nem as palavras de Edward. Aquilo teria que ser resolvido pelos dois, somente por eles.

Tudo o lembrava! Não, o problema é que não o esquecia nem por um minuto sequer, mas ali, no meio dos cavalos, tudo era mais difícil.

Achou que com suas cavalgadas, conseguiriam clarear sua mente, mas não dava para aproximar-se do estábulo e não pensar em Edward, simplesmente não dava.

Esperara ansiosa uma ligação de Edward durante toda a semana. Ele tinha que mudar de idéia e ver que ela estava certa, bem isso foi na segunda-feira, pois conforme os dias iam passando ela mudava gradativamente de opinião, mas como ela, talvez, fosse mais orgulhosa que o homem que escolhera como companheiro de uma vida, queria que ele tomasse a iniciativa.

Na sexta-feira não teve forças para sair de seu quarto, queria ficar ali, até a dor passar, até a vida passar e ela não ter mais que pensar, que sentir.

A mãe tentou persuadi-la sem sucesso, a Sra. Sue fez seus pratos prediletos, mas ela não quis nem ao menos vê-los. Não queria mais nada, somente queria Edward.

Usou o sono como fuga e viu o dia passar, entre um pesadelo e outro. Ela ouviu seu celular tocar, mas não queria atender, não queria falar com ninguém. Mas quando olhou o nome na tela, seu coração disparou. Era Edward. Depois da semana inteira esperançosa, ele finalmente estava ligando. Ela não devia atender, mas desde quando ela ouvia a voz da razão e não de seu coração?

E ela escutou a voz forte, máscula do outro lado:

\- Venha até o estábulo.

Não era um pedido, ou uma pergunta. Era uma ordem.

Quem ele pensava que era para depois de tudo, tentar mandá-la fazer alguma coisa?! Mas não conseguiu responder antes que ele interrompesse a ligação. Ela iria ligar-lhe e dizer-lhe que não. Pronto. Mas já estava no closet, vestindo a calça, as botas e uma camisa de flanela larga, olhou para o relógio sobre seu criado-mudo e viu que já passavam das duas da manhã.

Edward estava em seu estábulo às duas da manhã?

Parou por um momento e achou que tivesse sonhado sobre a ligação, pegou seu celular e olhou as ligações recebidas e lá estava a de Edward. Bem, não fora sonho.

Saiu devagar do quarto, desceu as escadas, saiu pela porta da cozinha e encaminhou-se para o estábulo. Seu coração dava pulos dentro do peito, seus passos eram incertos, trôpegos, pois sentia todo seu corpo tremer, mesmo assim ela seguiu a trilha iluminada que a levava até o estábulo. Até Edward!

A porta estava aberta e algumas luzes noturnas estavam acesas. Mesmo acostumada com o cheiro tão característico daquele lugar desde que nascera; sempre o aspirava profundamente quando entrava ali. E todas às vezes, quando o odor invadia seus pulmões, um sorriso surgia em seus lábios. Havia o cheiro dos animais, misturados ao do feno, do couro, da pomada que lustrava os cascos. E sempre a lembrança daquela noite, de há cinco anos atrás, surgia em sua mente. E quando mais uma vez, a lembrança a golpeou, pois era sempre um golpe em seu corpo e alma; ela soube: nada era mais importante do que Edward. Ela poderia ser feliz cuidando de seus cavalos, mas nunca o seria inteiramente sem Edward.

Entrou devagar pisando levemente, o chão que brilhava, para que os saltos de sua bota não ecoassem pelo salão deserto, somente ocupado agora pelos animais em suas baias. O local era sempre imaculadamente limpo, graças à competência da equipe de seu pai. Quando já estava a ponto de chamar por Edward, sentiu-o, sem precisar escutá-lo ou vê-lo, aproximando-se as suas costas. Seus braços a enlaçaram pela cintura e seu rosto encaixou-se na curva entre seu ombro e pescoço, ele inalou seu perfume e falou com voz rouca:

\- Eu nunca esqueci seu cheiro! Nesses cinco anos, era ele que trazia meus pensamentos para cá. – ele a virou olhando-a profundamente, tentando alcançar sua alma com o olhar e com suas palavras, ele continuou - Eu fui marcado a fogo naquele dia, Bella. E a marca dizia que você me pertencia e eu pertencia a você. Por isso eu fugi, por isso eu não podia mais vê-la. Não era certo, naquela época. Você era tão jovem, ainda é, mas agora nada é mais certo do que estar ao seu lado! Não dá mais para voltar atrás, eu não consigo mais ficar sem você, sem sentir esse seu cheiro, saborear seu gosto. Diga, Bella, diga que ainda vai se casar comigo...

Isabella o ouviu com lágrimas nos olhos. Esse era seu Edward! Doce, apaixonado, verdadeiro! Mas mesmo assim se declarando com todo seu coração, ele ainda não havia dito que a amava, ela sabia que essa era uma declaração de amor, mas precisava ouvir as palavras certas:

\- Eu não posso me casar com você – e ela viu nos olhos de Edward toda à tristeza que sua frase causou e antes dela poder se justificar, ele disse:

\- Sim, você pode, eu não me importo onde moraremos desde que seja com você. Posso vir e ir a Seattle, quantas vezes for preciso...

\- Não, não é por isso. Você – ela deu uma pausa significativa e também para segurar o sorriso que se formava e tentou dizer de forma dramática – você não... não disse que me ama...

Uma expressão de puro alívio e contentamento apareceu no semblante daquele homem de trinta e cinco anos que tivera muitas mulheres, mas que a vida inteira amara somente aquela menina e ele falou apertando-a forte em seus braços:

\- Eu achei que isso já estivesse claro! É claro que te amo. – e levantando-a no ar, disse antes de beijá-la com paixão – eu te amo, te amo, muito, muito!

O beijo apaixonado continha ternura, amor, saudade. Isabella pediu ofegante, entre os lábios de Edward:

\- Me ame, Edward...

\- Não, aqui, não – ele sabia que não poderia ser ali, já eram quase três horas da manhã e ele sabia que as atividades do haras começavam cedo, mesmo aos sábados. E eles já haviam sido pegos em situações embaraçosas mais de uma vez, dessa vez ele não queria ser flagrado, mas a necessidade de ter Bella era imensa, onde poderiam ir?

\- Então – falou ela, sem deixar de beijá-lo – vamos para meu quarto.

Edward titubeou:

\- Também não acho uma boa idéia.

\- Por favor – falou com voz cheia de desejo – ninguém nos encontrará lá.

Bem, se ele não tomasse uma decisão logo, com certeza a tomaria ali, no chão do estábulo, tal era sua excitação, sua saudade. Acabou concordando que o quarto dela era uma melhor opção em comparação ao chão daquele lugar.

Foram eles, parando de tempo em tempo para beijarem-se e acariciarem-se durante o curto caminho até a casa principal.

Chegaram ao quarto de Bella, como dois adolescentes se escondendo dos pais, furtivamente. Mas Isabella mal teve tempo de virar a chave para trancar o quarto, para cair novamente nos braços de Edward.

Não houve sutilezas. Beijavam-se com sofreguidão. Sedentos um do outro, como se tivessem separados há milênios. As roupas foram arrancadas a caminho da cama, mãos apressadas e desajeitadas, despiam-se mutuamente.

Chegaram à cama já nus, Edward deitou-se primeiro e trouxe Isabella consigo.

As mãos agora percorriam os corpos sem barreiras, os gemidos saiam de ambas as bocas, palavras desconexas eram pronunciadas, mas eles se entendiam, se completavam. E quando Edward abaixou a cabeça para beijar-lhe os seios, Isabella o impediu:

\- Não, eu preciso de você dentro de mim – e encaminhou-o com perfeição até seu recanto mais íntimo que já estava molhado e quente.

Ao ser envolvido pela mão de Isabella, Edward pensou que o ato seria arruinado, pois achou que não conseguiria se segurar, tal o grau de sua excitação, mas nada se equiparou ao sentir a profundidade efervescente daquela mulher. Foi obrigado a usar de todo seu controle, para não gritar e jorrar dentro dela, pois não tinha nada mais satisfatório e excitante para um homem do que sentir a mulher amada, chegar a um orgasmo, pelo simples fato de penetrá-la e foi isso que aconteceu a Bella, bastou Edward chegar ao seu âmago, para que seu corpo tivesse espasmos de prazer. E quando Edward olhou-a naquele momento sublime, ele pronunciou enlevado:

\- Nossa!

\- O quê? – perguntou Isabella com a voz macia e falhada.

\- Você... você é gostosa demais!

Ela sorriu.

E ele enlaçou-a pela cintura e sem sair de dentro dela, virou o corpo para que ela pudesse ficar em cima dele e pediu:

\- Cavalgue Isabella! Conduza-me para longe!

Isabella começou a movimentar-se. Primeiro devagar, quase relutante, debruçada sobre ele com suas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça, mas aos poucos se deixou dominar pelo desejo, ergueu o corpo e movia-se agora rapidamente, sentia-se livre, como se estivesse cavalgando um de seus cavalos sobre o prado, com o vento em seus cabelos, mas isso era muito mais prazeroso, muito mais...

Edward olhava-a deliciado, essa era uma de suas mais freqüentes fantasias com Isabella, senti-la sobre ele, conduzindo-o ao prazer, livre e louca de paixão. Levou as mãos dela até seus seios, agarrando-a pelo quadril e pediu com voz embargada de luxúria:

\- Acaricie-se para mim. – e quando Isabella começou a massagear com o polegar seu mamilo intumescido, ele não agüentou:

\- Oh, Deus... Bella... você precisa vir agora... eu não consigo mais... me segurar...

E Isabella em toda sua vida, nem quando domara cavalos chucros, nunca, mas nunca havia se sentindo tão poderosa como naquele momento. E pediu, não, ela ordenou:

\- Olhe para mim, Edward, olhe para mim...

E os olhos dos dois se encontraram, viram o momento exato e grandioso quando alcançaram em uníssono o patamar mais alto da satisfação humana, o êxtase completo, onde existia todos os sentimentos bons que uniam um casal; amor, tesão, companheirismo, respeito, união, conhecimento; e sabiam que dali em diante, nada mais nem ninguém os separariam.

Isabella caiu sobre o corpo de Edward totalmente extenuada, com a respiração ofegante, o corpo com gotículas de suor.

Ele parecia ter perdido a noção de onde estava. Seu corpo parecia formigar, nunca em toda sua vida havia alcançado um êxtase assim, tão completo. Sentiu suas mãos soltando os quadris de Isabella devagar e percebeu que havia colocado ali um pouco mais de força do que deveria, tentou perguntar se a machucara, mas sua voz não saiu, pigarreou e perguntou com voz rouca:

\- Te machuquei?

\- Não, acho que não. Quando eu conseguir me mexer eu te respondo. – e ela sorriu levemente, pois era impossível sequer dar uma sonora risada.

E sem que percebessem, adormeceram. Isabella escorregou para o lado de Edward e o abraçou. Durante o restante da noite, dormiram e acordaram nos braços um do outro e provaram mais algumas vezes o prazer de estarem juntos. E quando finalmente adormeceram para valer, o sol já havia despertado, mas eles não sabiam precisar a quanto tempo.

Edward ouviu bem longe o murmurar de vozes e pensou que deveria ser a Sra. Bishop conversando com uma das arrumadeiras. Aconchegou-se mais em Isabella e decidiu dormir mais um pouco, afinal as noites daquela semana haviam sido péssimas...

 _Aconchegar-se em Isabella?! Isabella! Estou no quarto dela!_

Mas as ações de Edward não foram tão rápidas quanto seus pensamentos, pois metade de seu cérebro, principalmente o de locomoção, ainda estava adormecido e antes que pudesse pensar em se mexer a porta do quarto se abriu e ele viu, não um, mas três rostos transtornados, olhando-o surpresos.

E por algum motivo bizarro da natureza, a única coisa que cobria sua nudez total era uma perna de Bella que estava sob seu quadril, os lençóis estavam em completo desalinho e embolados aos pés da cama. Deixando-os assim, totalmente expostos.

Depois de todos aqueles anos em que tivera casos e feito sexo em lugares às vezes não tão privados, Edward se sentia pela primeira vez realmente exposto. Talvez, pensou, fosse sua sina ser pego com Bella nesses momentos, pois essa era terceira vez que eram surpreendidos. E dessa vez, não era somente uma mãe, que supostamente eram mais tolerantes por natureza, mas um pai com olhar fulminante e uma babá que cuidara de Bella como se fosse sua própria progenitora.

Bem, teria que lidar com os três de uma vez e teria que ser rápido, pois Isabella sem saber o que ocorria, já começava a acordar e a se insinuar languidamente. E sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou dizer, falou:

\- Bom dia, tio, tia, Sra. Sue.

Isabella como acordada por um tiro, quis se mexer, mas Edward segurou sua perna onde estava e murmurou:

\- Por favor, não se mexa...

O primeiro a ter uma reação, foi Charlie Swan:

\- Vocês duas – dirigindo-se a esposa e a empregada – não fiquem assim de boca aberta, saiam e arrumem o que fazer. – virou as mulheres para a porta e as empurrou para fora do quarto, depois falou ainda de costas – e você Sr. Cullen, o espero _vestido_ em meu escritório, sozinho!

E saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Sem conseguir se conter Isabella caiu numa gargalhada. Enquanto Edward dizia:

\- Não tem graça, pare de rir! – mas ele também já tinha um sorriso no rosto e continuou – achei que você tivesse trancado a porta...

\- Mas eu tranquei – falou ela entre uma risada e outra.

\- Não, acho que não! – falou Edward zombeteiro se desvencilhando de Bella e recolhendo suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto – de agora em diante teremos que ter mais cuidado, não estou a fim que ninguém mais nos veja nus.

Edward conversou com o Sr. Swan em seu escritório e para sua surpresa, o homem estava de ótimo humor, até gracejou com o fato de tê-lo visto como viera ao mundo. O que não deixou Edward muito a vontade, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Seu futuro sogro realmente o vira pelado!

Claro que a data do casamento foi fixada para dali a três semanas, decidiram que seria um desperdício ter uma festa de noivado e mesmo sem o consentimento das mulheres decidiram que não a fariam. Tio Charlie foi encarregado de dar a notícia, tirando assim dos ombros de Edward o fardo de ser recriminado. Eles conheciam melhor que ninguém as mulheres daquelas famílias. E elas adoravam organizar festas!

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE**

Isabella, para espanto de seus pais, decidiu passar as semanas que faltavam para o casamento, em Seattle, no apartamento de Edward.

Sua mãe não gostou muito, afinal eles teriam muito tempo para ficarem juntos depois e eram as últimas semanas com sua filha e também, era melhor eles manterem as aparências, já que iriam se casar, não custava esperarem um pouco mais.

Mas como sempre Bella estava decidida, não queria mais ficar longe de Edward. Disse à mãe que faria marcação cerrada, já que todos o considerava um conquistador, ela não poderia deixar _um homem daquele_ , numa cidade cheia de lugares tentadores. Mas ela confiava em Edward, sabia que ele jamais a trairia, mas a história foi perfeita para convencer sua mãe!

Partiram para Seattle no domingo, deixando ao encargo das mães a realização da festa de casamento. Isabella não queria saber de nada. Ela escolheria somente o vestido, o mais fácil, pois seria Alice que o confeccionaria. Ela nem precisaria sair de casa para as provas, pois Alice o estava fazendo em seu apartamento.

Assim que chegaram, Edward fez questão de comprar para Bella um lindo anel de noivado. Sabendo que ela era discreta em relação a jóias, ele preferiu que ela escolhesse. Optou por um anel de ouro branco, com uma safira em forma de losango no meio e uma fileira de pequenos diamantes, cercava a safira pelos dois lados. Fora paixão a primeira vista!

Edward, também, mandou confeccionar as alianças em ouro e mandou gravá-las com a mensagem: Minha e Meu para sempre internamente. Bella adorava quando Edward bancava o romântico!

As semanas seguintes passaram voando.

Edward contara a Isabella sobre a provável gravidez de Tânia, a principio o ciúme e toda aquela falta de experiência de vida, criancice mesmo, dera a Edward um trabalho hercúleo para conseguir convencer Bella que ela era à mulher de sua vida.

A partir daí, eles não poderiam estar mais felizes. Edward trabalhava durante o dia e ficava ansioso em saber que Bella o esperava, sempre com uma surpresa, à noite. Jantares românticos! Banhos de imersão com sais perfumados e velas! Recadinhos espelhados pela casa, indicando como a um mapa do tesouro onde ele a encontraria! Passeios pela cidade, alguns comuns, outros inusitados! Muitos banhos de piscina! Almoços surpresas! Entrega de mensagens românticas no escritório; bem, isso Edward não gostara muito! E faziam amor, muito amor!

Voltaram três dias antes para o casamento, aí os familiares insistiram para que não se encontrassem, pelo menos no sentido bíblico, para que a noite de núpcias fosse perfeita!

Mas claro que foram pegos, dessa vez pelos pais de Edward. Estavam se beijando alucinadamente sobre a mesa da copa da Sra. Esme. A mãe de Edward, uma mulher delicada e discreta por natureza, não conseguiu mais olhar para o filho até a hora do casamento. E pediu para o marido que depois que os cônjuges voltassem da lua-de-mel, ela preferiria ficar na edícula da propriedade, que na verdade era uma casa mobiliada com muito bom gosto pela própria Sra. Esme, com seis cômodos. Uma sala de jantar, com uma mesa de oito lugares; uma de sala de estar com um sistema completo de home theater; cozinha americana; duas suítes, com banheira e closet's imensos e um lavabo. Estariam muito bem instalados. A casa, proferiu ela, ficaria para as atividades conjugais das "crianças".

Mas Bella e Edward resolveram estabelecer residência em Seattle. Apesar de Edward insistir que poderiam morar no haras Cullen ou Swan, ou ele até mesmo compraria um haras próximo a Universidade que ela cursava ou ainda onde ela quisesse. Mas ela reconheceu que seria mais fácil para ele controlar as empresas do escritório em Seattle. Então ela transferiu seu curso para Seattle e sabia que teria seus cavalos todos os finais de semana ou qualquer dia que quisesse, era só usar o helicóptero. Ela sabia também que morar em Seattle, perto de seus pais e sogros teria suas vantagens, afinal ela não havia contado todas as novidades ainda... E mais, ela foi categórica, jamais iriam se desfazer do apartamento, pois aquela piscina lhe trazia as melhores lembranças!

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM**

O casamento foi o acontecimento do ano.

Até os prefeitos da cidade de Seattle e Forks compareceram. Mais a surpresa mesmo, foi à presença de Tânia com sua companheira, trazendo a Edward o exame de sangue, comprovando que ela não havia ficado grávida.

Edward não sabia se ficava aliviado ou triste, afinal estava começando uma nova vida com Isabella e não saberia dizer se um filho de outra mulher atrapalharia ou não, apesar dela afirmar, depois de ter esclarecido que não se importava de criar um filho de Edward, mesmo sendo de outra mulher, o que a incomodava eram as imagens que seu cérebro fazia de  
Edward com Tânia na cama. Mas pareceu a Edward que ela também ficara aliviada com a notícia.

O Haras Swan estava deslumbrante. Luzes e flores estavam por toda a área externa, próxima à piscina; no jardim uma tenda para a cerimônia, que parecia um jardim mágico, com todas as luzinhas como vaga-lumes e flores perfumadas e plantas que escondiam, com certeza, a rainha e o rei das fadas. Havia também, a boa música; um chef renomado que prepara o cardápio; serviço completo com manobristas, garçons, até costureiras, cabeleireiros e maquiadores a disposição das convidadas; os noivos e convidados estavam extasiados com o maravilhoso trabalho que as senhoras realizaram.

Isabella estava maravilhosa. Seu vestido todo branco de seda pura, era sem brilhos ou adornos. Ele era a cópia perfeita do vestido que Isabella usara no seu décimo quinto aniversário, a pedido de Edward. Porém ela não usava luvas e seus cabelos estavam soltos, com os cachos bem feitos quase alcançando sua cintura. No pescoço, um colar em ouro branco, com uma pequena safira e diamantes para combinar com o anel, presente do noivo e carregava um simples buquê redondo de rosas vermelhas. Mas o que mais brilhava em Isabella eram seus olhos, ninguém poderia sequer questionar sua felicidade. Estava ali, estampada em sua face, para todos verem. Ela resplandecia!

Edward por sua vez, também não poderia estar mais soberbo. Vestia um terno azul claro de verão, com camisa branca e gravata de um tom de azul mais escuro. Nos pulsos estavam às abotoadoras de ouro com suas inicias em diamante, presente da noiva. E também, trazia a felicidade imprimida em cada traço de seu rosto. Não haveria no estado do Washington, homem mais afortunado do que ele. Estava casando com o primeiro e único amor de sua vida!

Não houve uma pessoa que tenha ficado insensível com tamanha demonstração de sentimento. A cerimônia foi belíssima e o amor dos noivos, assim como, a verdadeira amizade entre as famílias, contagiou os convidados.

O casamento seria comentado por décadas, como exemplo de verdadeiro amor.

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS**

Eles estavam abraçados, na varanda do hotel, olhando para o imenso mar azul do Caribe, testemunhando um magnífico por do sol. Já haviam feito amor e desfrutado do melhor camarão frito já comido por eles. Isabella olhando os raios solares, que transformavam o azul do mar em um laranja esfuziante, encostara-se ao peito de seu amado, sentindo suas mãos em volta de sua cintura e seu queixo apoiado em sua cabeça, resolveu que essa era a hora perfeita para sua revelação. Pegou as mãos de Edward e cobriu sua barriga, fazendo as mãos dele lhe acariciarem o ventre:

\- Já? – perguntou Edward malicioso – achei que a tivesse saciado agora a pouco, seus gritos comprovaram isso.

Ela riu e se virou em seu abraço e o encarou ainda sorrindo:

\- Jamais ficarei completamente saciada de você – ergue-se nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios e continuou – mas não é isso, gostaria que me respondesse como se sente acariciando seu filho?

Edward estancou, seus olhos arregalaram-se e quando finalmente as palavras de Isabella lhe foram devidamente processadas por seu cérebro. Ele a levantou no ar e a rodou, pensando que talvez não fosse certo, uma pessoa ser tão feliz e realizada assim.

 **EPÍLOGO**

Isabella estava olhando-se no espelho de seu espaçoso closet no Haras Cullen-Swan, terminando de fechar o zíper de seu vestido, pensando que os anos haviam sido bondosos para com ela. Continuava uma mulher bonita, apesar de seus quarenta e cinco anos, para dizer a verdade gostava mais de si agora.

Seus cabelos estavam mais curtos, mas não muito, pois Edward os adorava compridos. Tinha alguns fios prateados adornando os cachos, que a deixava com um ar mais sofisticado. Seu corpo ainda continuava magro, apesar de seu quadril estar mais largo. Bem fizera duas mudanças para continuar desejável, em seus seios e seu abdômen. Afinal nenhuma mãe de cinco filhos, tendo o último há apenas quatro anos estariam com os seios empinados e a barriga lisinha como uma adolescente, caso não tivesse uma ajudinha da medicina moderna. Mas jamais se submeteria a qualquer procedimento que mudasse seu rosto, pois, a ela, cada ruguinha era uma marca de toda experiência vivida. Um sorriso, uma tristeza, um dia de puro orgulho materno, ou um dia de pura frustração! Afinal, até a mais plena e realizada vida, tinha seus dissabores e até o casal mais apaixonado como ela e Edward, tinham suas desavenças.

Quando terminava sua contemplação, ela o viu encostado no batente da porta, olhando com os mesmos olhos apaixonados de antes e isso era o melhor em todos esses anos.

\- Me espionando, Sr. Cullen?

\- Não, Sra. Cullen, admirando...

E ele se aproximou, ainda mantinha seu andar firme e o corpo forte de antes. Seus cabelos agora eram todos prateados e seu rosto adquirira rugas que o deixavam mais atraente a cada vinco. Como todos diziam, principalmente seus filhos, ele era um galã, assim como esses astros de cinema que ganham mais charme com o passar dos anos.

\- Você está belíssima. Como sempre! – falou Edward abraçando a cintura de Bella encostando-a em seu corpo, como tantas vezes, havia feito durante os últimos vinte e cinco anos, olhando-a nos olhos através do espelho, perguntou – pronta para renovar seus votos com esse velho...

\- Você não é velho! – já haviam tido algumas discussões durante os anos sobre a diferença de idade entre eles, com Edward sempre dizendo que iria chegar uma hora que ele não conseguiria mais acompanhá-la. Tudo uma mentira deslavada, nunca nenhum casal havia sido mais feliz e com tanto ainda a realizar como eles. E ele completou:

\- Eu iria dizer velho charmoso, mas você não me deixou terminar.

\- Você é impossível!

\- Eu sei! – e tirou do bolso um estojo de veludo dizendo – presente para você!

Ela abriu com olhos marejados, ele nunca esquecera nenhuma data, o primeiro beijo, data de namoro, aniversário, a primeira vez, aniversários de casamento, até datas como o dia que descobrira que estavam esperando um filho. Ela o amava tanto, cada dia mais!

Abriu a caixa e dentro havia uma delicada pulseira em ouro branco, como ela gostava e com sete pequeninos cristais facetados.

\- Ela é maravilhosa, Edward! Obrigada!

\- Você ainda não viu tudo. Olhe atentamente.

Ela olhou mais de perto e viu que em cada cristal, discretamente, havia a imagem gravada de um dos seus filhos, a do seu neto e a de Edward!

E enlevada, presa mais uma vez naquele abraço, o beijou apaixonadamente, perguntando entre seus lábios:

– Quanto tempo ainda temos?

Ele respondeu, fechando a pulseira em seu pulso e abrindo o zíper de seu vestido:

\- Quanto tempo precisarmos...

O vestido deslizou suavemente para o chão, enquanto Edward a virava de volta para o espelho e acariciava todo seu corpo.

\- Aqui? – Isabella perguntou já excitada – de pé? Não sei se ainda tenho essa disposição...

\- Aqui, sim! Quero vê-la – e a colocou de frente para o espelho, admirando-a.

Edward abriu seu cinto e também deixou sua calça deslizar para o chão.

Sempre fora assim para eles, mal conseguiam ficar perto um do outro, sem se tocarem. Estavam sempre trocando beijos, apenas de mãos dadas, ou simplesmente se devoravam com o olhar a distancia.

Edward estava a ponto de retirar-lhe o sutiã, quando ouviram a porta do closet abrindo:

\- Pai! Mãe! Já estão todos espe... – era Anthony, seu filho primogênito, com 24 anos agora, depois de se fazer envergonhado, virando o rosto, completou quase frustrado – não de novo, mãe, quando vocês vão aprender a trancar a porta? Ainda bem que meu timing sempre foi perfeito, se não hoje eu seria um homem perturbado! Dez minutos é tudo que vocês têm!

E saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, com força.

Os dois começaram a gargalhar.

\- Você não trancou a porta?! – perguntou Bella.

\- Eu me esqueci! – respondeu Edward gargalhando e continuou – acho que nunca vamos aprender.

\- Acho que não! – completou Bella, também rindo – ainda bem, que criamos filhos saudáveis e sem preconceitos, ou melhor, com o timing certo, como Anthony observou, pois não sei que traumas eles poderiam ter!

Seus filhos, nunca os haviam pegado no "ato verdadeiro", sempre era antes ou depois, ou às vezes, somente em carícias mais provocantes.

Agarrando a lapela do blazer do marido, o puxou para si, dizendo – agora, vem para mim, temos somente dez minutos.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha moleca.

E se beijaram como se fosse à primeira vez...

Anthony retornou para o jardim, onde se realizaria a renovação dos votos de casamento de seus pais. Procurou seus irmãos e os achou, todos juntos, perto do altar.

Reneesme e Carlie, as gêmeas de vinte e um anos; Tomas, de dezessete anos; e Robert de apenas quatro anos, que corria entre as pernas dos irmãos.

E quando Anthony se aproximou, todos, o olharam, ele voltava sem seus pais e já sabiam o que acontecera e perguntaram em uníssono, menos o caçula:

\- De novo?!

\- De novo! Deus, quando eles vão aprender a trancar a bendita porta?! – falou Anthony entre mal humorado e divertido. Sua esposa, grávida de três meses, se aproximou segurando seu filho de dois anos nos braços e também perguntou, vendo a expressão do marido:

\- De novo?!

Ele assentiu e ela com o braço livre abraçou o marido pela cintura e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios, murmurando:

\- Você mais do que ninguém deveria compreender...

\- Sim, eu deveria – e de seus olhos, tão verde como de seu pai, transbordava o sentimento que nutria pela esposa, que com certeza se equiparava com o de seus pais: O amor verdadeiro.


End file.
